<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Eyes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606284">Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Love, Magic, Making Love, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You became Queen of the Shadow Lands at the young age of 18. Your Kingdom was attacked by King John Winchester. You refused to marry his eldest son Prince Dean Winchester who was cursed with the Mark of Cain. You were in love with a peasant boy, the blacksmith's youngest son Castiel Novak. This offended King Winchester and he was angry that your father King Bruce allowed your engagement to a peasant. </p><p>Your father was murdered before your eyes. Innocent unarmed villagers were being slaughtered. This caused your magic to awaken with in you. Turns out your mother was a Grand White Witch. You had the most powerful light magic ever seen. You created knights, giving them your light magic to help protect your kingdom. You lost your beloved Castiel during the unforeseen attack. This caused a century long feud between you and Dean Winchester.</p><p>Your heart was forever broken at the loss of your true love. But you had your special knights to make you whole again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane (DCU)/Reader, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Jonathan Crane/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been reading fan fics for a couple years and decided to give it a try myself. This is a reader insert but I mostly used nicknames. Very little use of (Y/N).</p><p>I am a lover of many fandoms. So I decided to mesh several into one story.</p><p>The primary relationship is the reader and Bane. I love Tom Hardy as Bane. And there isn't really that many Bane fics.</p><p>Lastly I love supernatural. It's my all time favorite show. But I needed a villain for the story. Mark of Cain Dean seemed like a good villain. Sorry Dean.</p><p>So without further ado.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1</p><p> Blue. His eyes were the most beautiful deepest ocean blue you had ever seen. They were all you ever dreamt about. All you ever thought about when your mind would wander. Your mind wandered a lot despite your best efforts. You were currently sitting in front of your large golden framed mirror. Brushing your long hair over and over lost in your thoughts. I single tear streaks down your cheek. How you missed those blue eyes so much. And his dark, unruly chestnut hair, running your fingers through it. And his beautiful smile. Everything about him was beautiful. </p><p>You were so lost in thought you didn’t hear the knocking on your bedroom chamber door. A large hand wiping away your stray tear pulls you from your thoughts and back to reality. “Did you not hear me knocking my love?” He doesn’t ask why you are sad or crying. He always knows. He has known you for so long you can have conversations by just looking at each other. </p><p>You turn your body towards him. His size frightens most, but not you. For you it's comforting. He crouches down and puts his big arms around your smaller body to hold you for a moment. Then you look up at him and smile. “No Bane, I’m sorry I was lost in thought and must have tuned out everything around me. Did you need something or were you just checking up on me?” Even with the mask covering most of his face, you knew he was smiling. You knew him too well. “I suppose both would be true. You have been in your chambers longer than usual today. Also, there are two outsiders wishing to meet with you. They want to join your knights.” </p><p>Well that should keep you occupied and blue eyes from haunting you for a while you thought to yourself. “Shall I tell them you are not taking meetings today and come back tomorrow?" Bane asked with worry showing in his own blue eyes. His eyes were a different shade of blue, but they were beautiful as well. “No I am fine, but thank you Bane. Do you know anything about these outsiders yet?” </p><p>He paused for a moment but knew you were needing the distraction. “It's a man and a woman. They have traveled from a small village just to the north of the Enchanted Forest. They look a bit tired from the two-week-long journey, but that’s all I know as of now. Steve and James are the ones that met them at the gate. They are still with them in the meeting chamber now.” </p><p>He frowned to himself normally he would have grilled them for information. You may be strong and powerful, but he’s sworn to protect you. He screens all outsiders before letting them inside the castle. But today he was worried more about you, so Steve and James said they would take the lead this time.</p><p>You grabbed Bane's large callused hand pulling him from his own wandering thoughts. “Well, let’s go meet these outsiders shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter. They get much longer as they go along.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Outsiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little background history. Then time to meet your surprise visitors.</p><p> </p><p>The reader's father King Bruce, I didn't specify which Bruce. I was leaning  towards Banner. But you can choose Bruce Banner or any version of Bruce Wayne.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>You became Queen at the age of 18. Tragedy struck your kingdom in the Shadow Lands and you were forced to become Queen Shadow at a very young age. Your kingdom was attacked by King John Winchester from the Dark Lands. Unbeknownst to you, your father King Bruce had started arranging a marriage between you and King Winchester’s eldest son Prince Dean Winchester.</p><p>Your family had a long history of light magic on both your mother and father’s sides of the family. The Winchester family had a curse that would appear once in a generation. The Mark of Cain. And Dean Winchester was the unlucky recipient of the mark in his family. Both your fathers thought tying him to light magic would help keep the effects of the mark at bay.</p><p>You had met Dean several times, usually at some sort of royal gathering. You always seemed to get along well. Dean was a flirt and always made you laugh. So King Bruce didn’t see any reason why you would object. You can’t deny, Dean was very handsome with stunning green eyes. He was funny and mischievous. But once the mark appeared he smiled and laughed less, became prone to angry and violent outbursts. You saw the mark once and the look Dean gave you sent chills down your spine.</p><p>When your father told you about the arranged marriage you burst into tears. He was stunned at your reaction and wished your mother was still alive at that moment because he didn't know what to do with a crying teenage princess.</p><p>You were crying for two reasons. One Dean terrified you now, the mark was changing him. And two, you were already in love with someone else. Someone with beautiful blue eyes. Your father had no idea you were in love with the blacksmith's youngest son Castiel. He thought you were just best friends. Had been since you were 5 years old.</p><p>You told your father about your undying love for Castiel. Thinking about his own true love, your mother Queen Betsey, he knew he couldn't make you marry someone else. So he ended negotiations with the Winchester's and granted your engagement to Castiel.</p><p>It didn't matter to you or your father that Castiel wasn't of noble blood. King Bruce was a good king. Treated everyone in his kingdom equally and instilled the same values into you.</p><p>This is what led your kingdom to tragedy. King Winchester was deeply offended that you would rather marry a commoner than his son, a prince. And even more offended King Bruce was allowing it to happen.</p><p>Your father murdered in front of you and innocent villagers being slaughtered is what made your light magic awaken within you and how your beloved knights were created. Turns out your mother was a Grand White Witch. You were the most powerful light magic witch ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>You walked down the long hallways of the castle with your arm linked through Bane's. You wore a long, deep red dress. You always wore red to remind you of the blood spilled in your kingdom and it helped keep your mind off the color blue. He escorted you to the meeting chamber.</p><p>Steve and James were standing on one side, in full suits of armor with arms crossed staring down the two outsiders. Bane never wore a suit of armor. Just a tactical vest which showed off his large muscles. The fact he would fight without armor made opposing kingdoms fear him more. Bane helps you into your larger throne seat, but he stays standing beside you. You look over to the other side and see a man and woman both wearing tight black leather outfits. The girl had fire red hair, kind of reminded you of your only female knight, Charlie Bradbury. The man had light brown hair and of course blue eyes.</p><p>You often wondered if someone was playing a cruel joke on you. You were always surrounded by your loyal knights. They were all so kind and handsome. But most of them had beautiful blue eyes. Some had dark hair too like James, for example. None had blue eyes like your Castiel but still always surrounded by blue.</p><p>Bane gently puts his big hand on your shoulder and lightly squeezes. See your mind wandered off yet again. You look up at Bane and smile which he knows means thank you for pulling you back to the present.</p><p>Turning toward your guests to finally address them. "Hello, I'm Queen Shadow, and what are your names?" The woman identifies herself as Natasha Romanoff. The man looks a bit awe struck and doesn't say anything. So Natasha smacks him in the back of his head.</p><p>"Ouch! I mean I'm sorry your majesty, I mean your royal highness, my queen. Well, I guess you're not my queen yet but you know what I mean. Um, can you repeat the question?" Another slap to the back of his head.</p><p>"She asked for your name dumb ass."</p><p>"Oh right, of course. Yes, my name is Clint Barton. I'm sorry I'm just nervous and excited to meet you."</p><p>James scoffs, "Great just another fan boy."</p><p>You roll your eyes at James. Steve hasn't moved, still staring intimidatingly at your visitors. Or at least trying to. You know he wants to laugh but doesn't want to encourage James to continue. You look over at Bane and you know he's suppressing a laugh. Everyone thinks he's incapable of laughter, but you know the real Bane. He laughs freely when it's just the two of you.</p><p>"Steve, James, you may leave. Let me get to know our visitors a little better." They both nod and walk out. Bane doesn't move. Grand White Witch or not, he would never leave you alone with outsiders. And you know this so you don't say anything.</p><p>"So I've been told you wish to join my knights. First things first, are you two married, lovers, friends……?"</p><p>They look at each other and start laughing. You just raise one eyebrow. Bane is not amused. They both quickly catch on that you're serious. In unison, they say, "just friends, why?"</p><p>"Good of you to ask. Not everyone that wants to be one of my knights is accepted. I will grant sanctuary, a home within my kingdom to anyone who needs it. As long as they have no ill will towards others. But being one of my knights is not as simple."</p><p>Clint looks like he's more focused now. "I know your majesty, there is a test we must pass. But I've wanted this for a long time."</p><p>"I only asked if you were married because what if I accept one of you into my knights and not the other? Will this disrupt your relationship or friendship as you say?"</p><p>Natasha speaks up this time. "No, we already discussed that possibility. We will be happy for the other if that were to happen. We'll still be allowed to stay in your kingdom if one or neither are accepted right?"</p><p>"You are correct, as long as I determine you are of no threat to my people. This has been a peaceful kingdom for a long time and I will keep it that way. Do you know how I determine this?</p><p>"Sort of?" Clint says a little apprehensively. "I've heard rumors, but of course don't know if they are true."</p><p>Bane crosses his arms, stands even straighter, and glares. Daring Clint to say a rumor he disapproves of. The remaining Winchesters have been trying to cast doubt and spread distasteful rumors about his queen for a long time.</p><p>"Bane it's alright. I'm sorry Clint the Dark Lands love spreading lies so don't believe everything you hear. But go ahead with what you were saying."</p><p>"Right um, well, I heard you get into people's heads or something."</p><p>"Well handsome, you're close. I can read minds. I don't do it within my kingdom without the other person's consent, unless I believe someone is lying and endangering lives. So with your consent I'll read your minds. I'll be able to see every memory, every thought and feeling. You must be true of heart to be accepted as one of my knights. So who would like to go first?"</p><p>Clint blushes at being called handsome by the queen. "I’ll go first your majesty."</p><p>Bane places a pillow on the floor by the queen's feet. He grabs Clint by the arm and pulls him forward. "Kneel." He commands. Clint gulps audibly but does as he's told.</p><p>"Now Clint, do I have consent to read your mind?" Clint nods his head, yes. "I need you to use your words handsome."</p><p>"Yes, Queen Shadow, you have my consent."</p><p>"Excellent. Now this may feel a bit intense. If it gets too overwhelming say stop or squeeze my arm, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I understand."</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Ready"</p><p>"Ok handsome, relax and take a deep breath." You lean forward and place one hand on each side of his face.</p><p>Young Clint running around a village with other children smiling and laughing. Playing with bows and arrows pretending to be Robin Hood. A village called Meadowlark that was long ago destroyed by the Evil Queen Regina. Smoke and fire everywhere. People burning and people being impaled with spears by the Evil Queen's soldiers. The Evil Queen herself shouting about the whereabouts of Snow White. Clint's parents were killed. He and his brother escaped.</p><p>Clint standing above a newly dug grave. He survived the Ogre war, but his brother did not. Natasha standing quietly next to him.</p><p>Clint and Natasha meeting Snow White and Prince Charming shortly after they returned from the land without magic, being told stories of a great powerful queen that they met before the dark curse was cast. A queen who gives her knights powers, along with love and a home.</p><p>Training and fighting along Snow White to take the throne back from the Evil Queen Regina. Clint standing above Regina. Her laying on the ground. He has an arrow pointed at her heart, but stops himself and delivers her to Snow White and Prince Charming.</p><p>Clint deciding he wants to find the great powerful queen and turn his heartache into hope to help protect others. To prevent other families from being destroyed like his.</p><p>Family, love, happiness, loss, pain, sadness, anger, rage, despair, determination, hope, and purpose.</p><p>Every memory and feeling from his early childhood to now flooding your mind. There's tears streaming down both yours and Clint's cheeks. You lean a little closer and kiss his forehead. You let your lips linger there for a moment. “It’s alright Clint, you did well. Bane, please help him to a chair. He needs a moment to collect himself.” You extend a hand to Clint and help pull him to his feet. Bane pulls out a chair for him. Clint sits and puts his head in his hands trying to calm his breathing.</p><p>You look over to Natasha. “Are you ready to go next?” Bane walks over to grab her arm like he did with Clint, but she yanks her arm away. “I can walk on my own just fine.” Her demeanor has suddenly changed, which you find odd. She kneels on the pillow in front of you. “Natasha, do I have your consent to read your mind?” She hesitated and looked over at Clint, then back at you. “Yes, your majesty, you have my consent.”</p><p>“Okay, same thing I told Clint applies. This may feel intense, say stop or squeeze my arm if necessary.” You place your hands on either side of her face. Clint finally looks up. He and Bane are quietly watching. Natasha starts breathing heavily. Then starts squeezing both of your arms, you immediately release her. You didn't get a full read but you got enough.</p><p>She’s trying not to cry but is still breathing heavily. She finally makes eye contact with you. You whisper quietly so only she can hear you. “Natasha does he know?” She shakes her head no. “I think he deserves an explanation.” She just nods her head, and looks down at the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To be a Knight or not to be a Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Natasha tells Clint her secret.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3</p><p>Addressing both of them. “I’ve made my decision. But understand if you dislike it, you are still free to leave. I will accept one of you into my knights. The other, as promised, can still make a home here in the kingdom. Do you still want to proceed with hearing my decision?”</p><p>They both nod their heads yes. “Well, then Clint I will accept you into my knights. Natasha, if you so chose I will have one of my knights escort you through town and find you housing. And get you any necessities you may need. Do you both accept?”</p><p>They both look at each other sadly. Natasha knew this was going to happen though, so she’s not the least bit surprised.</p><p>“How about this, Bane and I will go wait outside the door. I’ll give you 5 minutes to discuss among yourselves. Then I will come back for your decision. But I think Natasha should start the conversation first.”</p><p>Clint looks confused but agrees. Natasha nods her head in understanding. Bane helps you up, you take his arm and walk out the door.</p><p>"Natasha, what happened, I don't understand?"</p><p>She sighs and forces herself to look Clint in the eye. "I'm sorry. I never told you….told you how, well, how I became me."</p><p>Clint furrows his brow. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"When I was a young girl a coven of witches came through my village. Started taking young girls, only girls. I was taken from my family. They put all of us into a room they called the Red Room. We were trained to be warriors. Who would suspect beautiful young girls and women as being an army for dark magic witches?</p><p>They wanted an army of their own because they heard a light magic witch had created powerful knights that use magic and destroy those who use dark magic. To ensure our loyalty and keep us free of distraction they cast a spell that sterilized all of us. None of us can have children."</p><p>Tears welling in her eyes begin to spill. Clint pulls her into a hug. But she continues on. "Then the Ogre war happened, where I met you. The witches were killed by the ogres. The few that remained were killed by another witch that they had apparently betrayed. So we were all finally free and went our separate ways."</p><p>"Why did you never tell me any of this?"</p><p>"At first because I was ashamed. We did terrible things. Then when we met Snow White and her Prince Charming, they told us stories about the great light magic queen and her knights. You stopped looking like you were on the edge of giving up and I saw sparks of hope in your eyes. I didn't want to ruin that for you."</p><p>Clint was angry now. "Wait, is she denying you because of things you were forced to do by the dark magic witches?!? Because that's bullshit, and I'm going to tell her just that!"</p><p>"Woah slow down there cowboy. That's not why, so bring the temper down a notch."</p><p>"Then why?"</p><p>"Clint, I know she's not a bad witch, and she's a good queen. But I just cannot allow myself to be a soldier again for another witch. I just can't."</p><p>"But all the training and traveling we did for this. To get here. This whole time you didn't want it, why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Because you wanted it and you would have given it up for me because you're my best friend. I couldn't take that away from you. I knew you would be accepted. You’re the most selfless person I know. That's why I made sure we prepared all along for just one of us being accepted. This is a good kingdom. I still get to live here, and be your best friend. We'll just have different jobs is all."</p><p>"Nat, this isn't right. I can't leave you behind."</p><p>"You're not, and I'm seriously okay with this. Now we're going to accept the queen's offer and you're going to become an awesome knight."</p><p>Both smiling with watery eyes, pulling each other into another hug. Then the sound of the door creaking open. Clint looks over and sees the queen looking at them with her own sad smile. Bane standing directly behind her towering over her with his large frame.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt the moment but have you come to a decision?"</p><p>Clint gives Nat one more sad smile then looks back to the queen. "Yes your majesty we accept your offer."</p><p>"Wonderful. I'm happy to hear it. Clint, you are going to go with Steve. He will return your bow and arrow to you and any other belongings you arrived with. He will then show you around the castle and to your personal chambers. You and I will have a private dinner this evening. We have much to discuss and I will answer all of your questions.</p><p>Natasha, you will go with James. He will return your belongings as well. I will allow him to return your weapons to you, but should they ever be used on a fellow citizen of this kingdom they will be removed permanently and there will be consequences. He will show you around the village and to your new living quarters."</p><p>Clint and Nat give each other one last hug and go their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Castle to Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER  4</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve extends his hand to Clint. “Sorry I never formally introduced myself. I’m Steve Rogers, I am the Captain of the knights. Some of the men call me Cap or Captain, but Steve is just fine. The other guy was James Barnes some of us still call him his childhood nickname, Bucky. But he is the Sergeant of the knights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to formally meet you now that the inquisition is over." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckles at that. “Yes sorry about that. This kingdom has been through a lot. We take outsiders seriously. The queen will explain the history to you when you have your private dinner with her tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve leads Clint down a series of hallways and long corridors. Explaining important rooms or sections of the castle along the way. “Here we are, first stop. Clint meet Garth and his wife Bess. They are in charge of taking orders and making clothing for anyone in the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garth was in the middle of making a sock puppet “Mr. Fizzles” talk to a young boy that was throwing a tantrum. Clint trying his hardest not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh sorry about that, trying to teach junior here he can’t throw a fit when he doesn’t get everything he wants. I’m Garth nice to meet you Clint. Obviously you’re new here, you been given a job yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A knight, the queen just accepted me into her knights”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow it’s really an honor to meet you then. We haven’t had any new knights for a while. She doesn’t let just anyone in, but I’m sure you learned that pretty quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garth forgot he still had Mr. Fizzles on his hand and Clint was watching the sock puppet move around as he was talking. Steve cleared his throat. “Garth, how about we put Mr. Fizzles away for a moment. Clint here is in need of some clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry about that fellas. This shelf here should be your size. This is just some already made items. You can come back later and place a custom order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint furrowed his brow, “Custom order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, new guy. The queen makes sure the kingdom wants for nothing. Everyone has a job, everyone makes the same amount of money. There’s no rich or poor, upper or lower classes here. Everyone is equal. Every man, woman, and child has food, shelter and clothing. Sounds hard to accomplish but with her light magic anything is possible. So order what you need, and we'll get it for you no problem. We specifically deal with castle residents. There’s a larger store in town for the villagers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint had heard rumors. But like the queen said, it’s hard to determine what’s true and what’s made up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he took what he needed from the shelves. Waived goodbye to Garth and Bess. Promised he’d be back soon, and followed Steve down the maze of corridors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this place seems overwhelming in size but once the queen grace’s you. You’ll find it easier to memorize the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace’s me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smacks himself in the forehead. “Sorry I’m getting ahead of myself, haven’t done the new guy tour for a while. She’ll explain everything at dinner. But since I already opened my mouth. When the queen makes her knights she’s giving them some of her magic. That’s what makes us so special. Someone special to her used to call her his Angel. No one else calls her that out of respect for his memory. But as a tribute to that when she creates a knight we call it grace, like Angel grace. I’m not going to go into any more detail. You can hear the rest from her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I like the sound of Angel grace though. How long have you been one of the queen's knights?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since the beginning. I'm from The Seven."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Seven?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boy you are behind on your history aren't you. Yes, The Seven. The day blood was shed and spilled into the streets. She created the first seven original knights to save what was left of the kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Bane obviously, myself, James Barnes, Thor Odinson, Anthony Stark, Jonathan Crane, and Charlie Bradbury. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by history? You guys don't look that old."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiles and puffs his chest out. "Son I assure you, we are much older than we look. But thank you for the compliment. And that's enough history from me today. This door here is your private chambers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. The room was bigger than any cabin, hobble, hut, or any type of home he ever lived in. There was a large king-size bed in the center of the room. A large stone fireplace to the left of the bed. To the right a dresser, desk, armoire, and a door to a large bathroom. There was a lot more to the room but something else caught his attention. There was a large balcony with a view of the entire kingdom. He turns to Steve, his mouth agape. "This is my room? Like only mine? All to myself? I don't have to share it? You're not messing with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was nodding his head repeatedly to each question. "I promise Clint it's all yours. The queen takes care of everyone in the kingdom but especially her knights. The rooms are left somewhat bare so you can add your own personal touches. It's your personal chamber, do with it as you please. I'll leave you to get settled and cleaned up. Someone will come fetch you in a couple hours to take you to your dinner with the queen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walked out closing the door behind him leaving a still awe struck Clint standing in the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smutty time with Bane, with a side of fluff and humor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 5</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lay on your bed, your head resting on Bane's bare chest. His steady heartbeat is calming. You're tracing your fingers along the scars that cover his torso. Thinking to yourself how his scars and constant pain are your fault. You failed him, failed to save him, failed to heal him fully. The analgesic gas his mask provides was the only way to manage his pain. The Winchesters are always looking for ways around your light magic. Since they couldn’t get to you directly, they seized the opportunity when it arose and captured Bane. They knew hurting Bane was the next best way to hurt you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he were reading your thoughts, "Stop it little one." You feel his chest rumble beneath you. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true. I've been telling you this for the last century and I'll keep telling you for the next thousand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look up at Bane. You can see his entire face since his mask is off. If he has physical contact with you, you can use your light magic to relieve the pain allowing him to take his mask off. He still had a couple small scars on his face, but they aren't very prominent. Many think he wears the mask to hide a disfigurement but that's not true. He's still very handsome. You sometimes wished he still had hair to run your fingers through. But it’s an annoyance with his mask, so he keeps his head and face shaved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane was always important to you. But after you became queen. He became your rock. He was one of your father's knights. He promised the king to always protect you and Bane kept his promises. You two became almost inseparable and he stirred feelings in you that you thought you would never have again after you lost Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane tried refusing your advances towards him even though he had his own feelings he was wrestling with. He argued that he was too old for you. To you a 10-year age difference wasn't too old. And once you realized you stopped aging as did your knights thanks to your light magic. You were quick to throw that in his face. Did age really matter with immortality? The age difference becomes a moot point eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he argued he looked like a monster and didn’t want to taint your image. In his younger years even before the mask he wasn’t exactly loved by all, but after you became queen that changed. You argued that no one in the kingdom thought he was a monster anymore. He was seen as a hero, protector of the people and queen. He was respected by all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew deep down the real reason, but didn’t want to say it out loud. After Castiel died, it left a big hole in your heart. He knew he could never completely fill that hole. Not because you didn’t love him, he knew you did. But because Castiel was your first love, your true love, and was meant to be your King. Bane wasn’t any of those things. You eventually wore him down, broke through his defenses, and he gave you all of him body and soul as he would say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strokes his knuckles across your cheek and smiles at you. You look into his eyes and smile back. "There you are little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward and kiss his plump pink lips pouring all your love for him into the kiss. He cups your cheek with one hand, the other placed on the small of your back. He kisses you back passionately. You break apart for air and try catching your breath. "I love you Bane, so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I love you little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swing your leg over his large frame so you're straddling him. His hands immediately go to your hips. He smiles mischievously at you. "You know if you get me started little one you may be late for your dinner with Clint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can already feel his length beneath you begin to harden. Your response is to grind down on him. You bite your bottom lip as you continue to grind against him. He groans which kind of turns into a growl. And before you know what's happening he's flipped you so you're on your back. He's propped up on one arm to keep his weight from crushing you. "You naughty girl you. You can explain to your guest why you're late to dinner then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know he's talking but you're not quite comprehending the words. Because his free hand has made its way up your dress, and he's rubbing you through your underwear which is getting more soaked by your wetness as the minutes go by. Bane resumes kissing you, trailing from your lips to your jaw, down your neck to the junction between your neck and shoulder. He stops there and bites down. Hard. Just the way he knows you like it. You cry out from the pleasurable pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rips your underwear off. Literally rips it to shreds. You'll scold him for that later you think. Then he slips one of his large fingers inside you and your brain stops. He starts pumping his finger in and out slowly. Too slow for your liking, so you start moving your hips and grinding against his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel his breath against your neck. "Impatient you are little one." He removed your dress, managing not to tear it. He then rid himself of the remainder of his clothing. You sat up keeping a hand on his body so you didn’t break contact. Making sure you kept his pain away. You’ve made that mistake before and the pain just about knocked the wind out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed you back down onto the bed and resumed his position above you. He leaned down and began kissing your breasts. He closed his mouth over your nipple while using his free hand to massage the other. You moan and arch your back and put your hand on the back of his head. He lifts his head and looks at your bare body beneath him. “I would draw this out longer but I have a sneaking suspicion you are not in the mood for being teased this evening.” You’re basically rutting against him at this point looking for any kind of friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please my love, I need you inside me now.” A needy whine escapes your mouth. You're practically dripping at this point. He grabs his impressive length as he swipes the head along your glistening core a few times to gather some of the wetness. He lines himself up with your entrance and slowly pushes inside. He moves slow which you hate, but he doesn’t want to hurt you with his large girth. So he holds your hips still easily with one hand to keep you from forcing him inside you faster. You groan and your eyes practically roll into the back of your head. Bane isn’t doing much better. You can see his chest heaving, he’s breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s finally fully sheathed inside you. He moans as he feels your heat and walls clenching around him. You wrap your legs around his hips. Digging the heel of your foot into his back, pleading with him to start moving already. He pulls out all the way slowly and slides back in. You grip onto his large shoulders. He makes a steady pace and gradually picks up the speed of his thrusts. “Bane”, you manage to moan out. “Harder, please my love harder.” He gives you just what you want. His thrusts become harder and faster. You're both breathing heavily, moaning each other's names, sweat beginning to cover both your bodies. You move your hips meeting his thrusts pushing him deeper inside you. He lifts his right hand and grabs your left hand entwining your fingers together. Resting your entwined hands just above your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bane.” That was the best warning you could give him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know little one, me too.” He releases your hand and slides his large hand down your body. He reaches your aching clit and starts rubbing. Breathing next to your ear he rasps out, “Let go little one, come for me.” He gives a couple hard thrusts and bites down on your shoulder. You scream his name and start spasming around him. Your climax brings him to his own. His thrusts stutter becoming erratic. He cries out your name, not a nickname, but your real name and releases his seed deep inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays inside you while you both catch your breath. He’s still propped up on one arm, careful not to crush you. His face is in the crook of your neck breathing in your scent. He finally lifts his head and gives you one more gentle kiss and then pulls out of you. You groan as you feel the wetness dripping out of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane lays flat on his back and you go back to resting your head on his chest. His heart is beating much faster this time. You’re about to say something when you hear a knock at your door. It’s one of the maids, Claire, telling you dinner is ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shout towards the door. “Um thank you, Claire. I’m going to need about another 30 minutes. Could you please tell Clint, and I apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear a small chuckle and you can hear the smile in her voice. Great she heard you and Bane…..again. “Of course your majesty, I’ll be back in 30 minutes, and I’ll let Mr. Barton know there will be a delay.” Now she’s just being snarky. She never calls you “your majesty”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look up at Bane, and he has a smug smile on his face. You smack his chest playfully. “Not a word. I don’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean my love? You don’t want to hear me say I told you so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scowl at him. “I was going to ask you to join me in the shower, but I think I’ve changed my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You both stare at each other for a moment and then can’t hold back any longer bursting into laughter. This is the Bane only you get to see. He sits up and pulls you off the bed with him throwing you over his shoulder, and he heads towards the shower. “Well just see about that now won’t we.” Bane says with the smug smile still on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner with Clint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 6</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ended up being an hour late to dinner, instead of 30 minutes. You felt guilty since this was Clint’s first day here. But then again it was totally worth it, you thought to yourself. You used your light magic to remove the love bites and marks from your body. In hopes that Clint wouldn’t figure out why you were late. Not very queenly of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were having dinner in a small room just off the main dining hall. A room you used for more personal or private meals. You push the door open and see Clint sitting there. His leg bouncing nervously. He didn’t notice you enter the room, so he startles when you start talking. “I am so terribly sorry Clint. It was rude to keep you waiting. I apologize I got caught up in something else. (Or someone else you think to yourself) Not a very good impression to make your first day here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, his leg finally stilled. “It’s alright your majesty. I understand you’re a very busy woman. I appreciate you even taking the time to have a meal with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well now you feel like an asshole. Bane’s going to take one look at you when you get back to your room and start saying “I told you so little one” all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all Clint you don’t have to call me your majesty or anything like that. Unless we’re at some sort of royal gathering, in that case it’s best to keep it formal. But you can call me by my real name (Y/N), which very few people do. Or my nickname that most use is Shadow. Second of all, I make a lot of time for my knights. We will see a lot of each other. You can come to me anytime. Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes your maj…..I mean Shadow.” He looks like he’s contemplating something, opens and closes his mouth like a fish a few times before he finally decides on what to say. “Is your nickname Shadow just because you’re queen of the Shadow Lands?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle at that. “You would think that, wouldn’t you? Seems like the obvious reason, but no. Bane actually started calling me that when I was very young. I hated being stuck in the castle. I was the only child here. The nanny was old and boring. The maids tried to keep me occupied but I just wanted to play with the other children in the village. My father would have let me but my mother thought I was too young to go play out in the village, and wanted to teach me to be a proper princess first. My parents didn’t know I had seen them use the secret passages throughout the castle. I would find an empty room in the castle to get to one of the secret passages, sneak out of the castle and into the village. There’s an abundance of trees here, so I would use the shadows to hide until I was free and clear from the guards being able to see me. After the umpteenth time of slipping out Bane finally followed me to figure out how I was doing it. He said I used the darkness and shadows to my advantage and started calling me Shadow after that, or little one. But everyone looks little next to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint starts laughing. “That’s hilarious. How old were you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a very determined 5 year old. Bane was 15. He wasn’t a knight yet obviously, too young, but his father was a knight. Bane worked odd jobs in the castle when he was done with his schooling. He’s the one that actually found me the first time I escaped. The day I met Cas.” You trail off feeling your eyes getting watery. You close your eyes and take a deep breath and calm yourself before the tears can spill over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Clint. It’s hard for me to talk about…..him, but I will explain everything I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay your maj...Shadow. You don’t have to tell me anything. You already saw in my mind, you know I have a lot of first-hand experience with loss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This story I do need to tell you, well show you actually. I read your mind, in return it’s only fair that I let you see into mine. Steve warned me he told you some things earlier today." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nods his head but looks as if he feels guilty. "It's alright Clint. No one is in trouble. Trust is important so I hold no secrets from my people. I'm going to show you some of my childhood and leading up to the day I became queen. I must warn you, it was a very violent and brutal day. So I suggest we eat our dinner first before we get into the heavy emotional stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree I'm starving. Nat and I have been hunting our own food for the last two weeks while we traveled. So this is a nice change."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally scolding yourself. Now you feel even worse about delaying dinner. You decide to change the subject and make small talk. You have a pleasant meal. Once you've both finished you pull out a bottle of wine. You're going to need it for what's next. Not thinking you take a drink straight out of the bottle. You freeze and look toward Clint once you realize what you did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's biting his lip trying not to laugh. "My apologies, I guess it's best you figure it out now rather than later. I don't always act proper like a queen should. I actually despise being all fancy and proper but sometimes I have too." Clint unable to hold back anymore starts laughing. Holding his belly from laughing so hard. You put one hand on your hip. The other hand is still holding the wine bottle. “I was going to share, I promise.” And you start laughing along with him and hand him the wine bottle. He decides to follow your lead and drink it straight from the bottle too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint sets the wine bottle back on the table. “Why dirty more dishes and screw etiquette right? So your mother never made you a proper princess I’m assuming? Which is fine with me by the way. I think it’s awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you approve, I feel a little better now. And yes much to my mother’s dismay she never could get me to act completely proper” You sit back down and lift your left arm, your hand is palm side up and you extend only your index finger. Your hand begins to glow and you pull Clint and his chair towards you until your legs are touching. He looks amazed and confused at the same time. “Relax, I need you closer for this next part.” You take a deep breath and you look up seeing his blue eyes staring back at you. He looks like he’s about to say something so you just place your index finger to his soft pink lips to quiet him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine I promise. Now I’m going to do basically the same thing we did this morning when I read your mind. But instead of reading your mind I’m going to let you into mine. You’ll see the memories played out as they happened from my point of view. It may feel strange at first. If you need to take a break just speak up or squeeze my arms. Do you have any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I suppose I’ll save the questions for after if that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You place your hands on either side of his face. “You ready then?” He makes eye contact with you and nods his head. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. “Okay handsome, here we go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next 2 chapters are the reader's memories being shared with Clint.</p><p>The reader and Castiel's love story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 7</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are 5 years old sitting in your bedroom. Surrounded by dolls and toys with a scowl on your face. The nanny fell asleep in the rocking chair again. You look out the window and you can see the children from the village outside running and playing in mud puddles. Why can’t you run and play with them in the mud? What does being a proper princess have to do with playing with other children? What does it matter if your sparkly white dress gets dirty? You’re not too young, there are children outside smaller than you.The nanny makes a snorting sound. You freeze and hold your breath hoping she’s not going to wake up. She goes back to snoring. Phew that was close.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look outside again at the children playing. You made up your mind. You’re going to go outside and play. You don’t know what being a proper princess means and you don’t care. You walk to your bedroom door which was already left partially open and squeeze through. You go across the hall to your parents bedroom. Hands on your hips standing in front of the wall you know has a secret door that opens, you're trying to remember how your mother made it open. Right, she pulled the metal thing holding the candle. You push a chair over so you can reach. You pull but you’re not strong enough. So you push off the chair, you're hanging from the metal handle now wiggling and finally you hear a loud click. You drop down and push the chair back to where you found it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You go through the secret door and it closes behind you somehow. You zigzag through the dark hallways. Finally, you find an exit. You peek your head out to make sure there are no guards nearby. You make a run for the nearest tree and hide behind it. You do that until you're out of the castle grounds and out of sight of the guards. You made it into the village skipping down the street trying to find the kids you saw playing. You finally see them playing in an open clearing next to one large tree. Three boys trying to climb it. You run over to them excited. When they finally notice you the oldest one speaks up. “Go away no girls allowed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you playing? Can I play too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What don’t you understand, little girl. I said no girls allowed!”  You stomp your foot down and cross your arms. He rolls his eyes and throws mud in your face. It startles you so you stumble and fall on your behind. One boy who didn’t throw mud at you starts laughing. The smallest one walks towards you while yelling at his brothers “You’re a jerk Gabriel, and so are you Balthazar.” He reaches both hands to help you up. “I’m sorry my brothers are mean. I’m Castiel Novak, what’s your name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My name is (Y/N). Will you play with me?” He cocks his head to the side like he’s confused. “Lets clean the mud off you first, follow me.” He keeps a hold of one of your hands and walks you towards a stream. He pulls a small handkerchief out of his pocket, gets it wet, and starts cleaning the mud off. His face is so serious like a grown up. His eyes are really blue. “Thank you.” He says. Oops, you said that out loud. Once he’s done, he smiles. “There, all better. Don’t worry I won’t let my brothers Gabriel or Balthazar be mean to you again. I’ve never seen you before, where do you live?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hesitate for a minute. He had his head cocked to the side again, staring at you. So you finally point towards the castle. “Are you the princess?” You nod your head and whisper, “I just wanted someone to play with. There’s no kids in the castle but me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It can be our secret. I’ll play with you.” You’re so excited you give him a hug. You play all afternoon and early evening, it's almost dark outside. Completely oblivious to the knights frantically searching for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What kind of name is Castiel? That’s a weird name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me and my brothers are all names after angels. What kind of name is (Y/N)? That’s a weird name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You shrug your tiny shoulders. “I don’t know, a princess name?” You were looking down making your mud pies. Castiel stopped talking so you look up and see his eyes wide looking at something behind you. So you turn around, you want to see too. “Oh, Hi Bane! Do you want to play too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Little one, do you know everyone in the entire castle is searching for you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No? I just wanted to play Bane. Are you mad at me?” You jump up and hug one of his legs. He’s so big that’s all you can reach. He scoops you up in his arms, not caring about the mud you are covered in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course not little one, just worried about you. I need to take you home. Tell your friend goodbye.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bye Cas! Can we play again later?” He nods his head and tells you goodbye as well. There’s a dozen or so people near the main pathway staring. You thought they were staring at you, but it was actually Bane.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (This was years before he had to start wearing the mask, and he still had a full head of hair.)  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He normally only came out at night. He was a young boy but the size of a man and with equal strength. He was different from everyone else. Children and adults feared him because of this. But not you. You were never once scared of him, he was your friend. He was home schooled. After getting into fights with other boys at school and practically breaking one boy's face, his father kept him home during the day. After his homeschooling he would work evenings and nights in the castle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You hear Bane’s deep voice next to your tiny ear. “Your mother is going to be quite angry about your dress.” You cross your arms over your chest. “I don’t care, it’s just a stupid dress. I wanted to play.” He starts laughing. “I know little one I know. But you ran off without telling anyone. How did you get out of the castle without anyone seeing you? You start giggling which makes him smile. “It’s a secret.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You refused to tell anyone about your secret escape route. Even with bribery of chocolate you still refused to tell your secret. Any chance you got you would leave the castle and go find Castiel. He would always leave his brothers to come play with you. He liked playing with you more anyway. Your parents finally fed up with having to search for you, beg Bane to figure out how you are doing it. Your father thought it was funny, your mother not so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It takes Bane three days of watching you to finally catch you. You managed to give him the slip the first two days. You caught him following you once you got through the trees and into the village. You begged him not to tell your parents. He convinced the King and Queen it was going to keep happening. You were lonely and finally found a friend your own age. So they let other children from the village into the castle, free to come and go as they please during the daytime. You mostly stayed with Castiel but you made many other new friends too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At age 8, Your mother passes away, unbeknownst to you she quit using her light magic. She was ill for a long time, but still refused to use her magic. Castiel hugs you and promises he’ll never leave you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At age 10, Steve Rogers married you and Castiel under the cherry blossom tree in the royal garden. You tied blue ribbons around your fingers as wedding rings. You insisted on blue to match Castiel’s eyes. Thor Odinson married Jane, and an hour later she asked for a divorce because he had cooties. Jonathan Crane was the judge that granted the divorce and threatened to exile Thor if he gave anyone his cooties. Charlie Bradbury convinced Jane to marry her instead because girls don't have cooties. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At age 12, Castiel gave you your first kiss. Then you punched Gabriel Novak in the face for laughing and throwing mud in your hair. Then you punched Balthazar Novak for laughing at Gabriel. Steve Rogers arrested you for punching people. Judge Jonathan Crane threatened to exile Steve for arresting you because Gabriel and Balthazar deserved it and he liked you better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At age 14, Castiel makes you a necklace with angel wings at his father's blacksmith shop, and promises to make you a ring one day to marry you for real. James Barnes punches Gabriel in the face for throwing what he hoped was mud in his hair. Then he punched Balthazar because surely he was involved somehow. Tony Stark stood by laughing hysterically because it was actually him that threw it. You and Castiel were oblivious to the whole thing because you were too busy kissing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At age 16, You start sneaking Castiel into your bedroom. Bane who is now a knight catches him sneaking through the passages one night and boots him out. After a week of giving Bane the cold shoulder he lets Castiel in. You make love for the first time. Then apologize to Bane the next day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At age 18, Your father stops marriage negotiations with the Wincesters once you tell him you’re in love with Castiel. A week later Castiel makes you the ring he promised and you get engaged. Castiel dies at the hands of Prince Dean Winchester three months later. Your father by the hands of King John Winchester, and you become Queen. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shadow Lands vs. Dark Lands.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter of the reader's memories.</p><p>The day the reader became Queen.</p><p>This is also the chapter with the violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 8</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re laying in Castiel’s bed facing each other, lazily kissing. “I can’t wait to call you my wife.” You run your fingers through his already messy dark hair and kiss him passionately. You can’t ever get enough of his kisses. You pull away and smile at Castiel while he tries catching his breath. “And I can’t wait to call you my husband.”  You bite your lip and look down. He grips your chin with this thumb and forefinger and gently lifts so you look at him. You love those deep blue eyes so much. “What is it Angel?” You don’t say anything, just keep looking at his beautiful face. “Angel, I know something is bothering you, so spill.” If you were sitting upright you know his head would be cocked to the side, an adorable habit of his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know who’s worse, you or Bane. I can’t hide anything from either of you.” He pecks you on the lips. “That’s because we both love you and care about you. Now stop trying to change the subject Angel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You suppress the urge to roll your eyes, but give a deep sigh. “Fine. By marrying me that means you’ll be a prince, and eventually one day king. Does that scare you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.” You wait thinking he’s going to continue but he’s just smiling at you, pleased with his response. “Seriously Cas? Just no? You have nothing else to say?” He furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Care to elaborate on that answer? Maybe use a few more words? Should I spell it out in Enochian for you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I don't understand that reference." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Enochian, the ancient language of angels. You're the one named after an angel shouldn't you know this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiles, kisses your nose and pulls you closer. "You're adorable when you get riled up." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Cas I'm trying to be serious for once." He rests his chin on top of your head. "I know Angel, I'm sorry. No I'm not scared, because we'll be together. I know we can get through anything together." You lean your head back so you can see his face. "I love you Cas." He leans down his lips almost touching yours. "I love you too Angel." He finally presses his lips to yours. The kiss quickly becomes heated. He runs his tongue over the seam of your lips and you eagerly part your lips allowing him entrance. Just as his hands start to roam your body Castiel hears his name being called. "Dammit my father is home early." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You and Castiel quickly straighten yourselves out to look presentable and exit his bed room. You find his father who insists that you call him Chuck, fumbling about in his office. He's recently decided he wanted to try being a writer now that he has more spare time. The eldest son, Michael Novak, who you rarely interact with because he thinks he’s better than everyone else, is taking over Chuck’s blacksmith business.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh hey Shadow I didn't know you were here. I should have known though. Your father is looking for you. Just a matter of time before he sends Bane after you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha funny. Not going to happen anytime soon though. He’s in the middle of a training session with the wanna-be knights. Today he has Steve, James, Tony, Thor, and Charlie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chuck frowns. “Do they have a medic on hand there this time? Didn’t those 5 get carried away the last time?” You and Cas start laughing. "Yes the boys made the mistake of pissing Charlie off last time, and she beat the crap out of them. So that's why our dear doctor in training Jonathan Crane is with them today. It will be good practice for him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just then Gabriel walks in with Balthazar not far behind. "Who beat the crap out of who?" You smile smugly at Gabriel, you just can't resist. "I beat the crap out of both of you when I was 12." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey I thought we agreed to never speak of that again?!? And you cheated, caught me off guard." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I would certainly never make a promise I can't keep. I tell everyone that story. And if you think I cheated how about a rematch? I'll kick your ass again and have a new story to tell people." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chuck steps in the middle and keeps his hands up to separate the two of you. "Ok kids that's enough for today. How about you save the ass kicking till after you're officially brother and sister." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Deal! I'll kick your ass at the wedding reception, more witnesses that way." Gabriel crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at you. Balthazar finally speaks up, putting his hands up as a surrender. “I concede, Gabriel is on his own this time. Despite popular opinion I am not a fool. Once was enough for me.” Gabriel turns to his brother and mouths “traitor” to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well gentlemen this has been fun. But I suppose I better go see what my father needs. He’ll probably send Lancelot after me since Bane is busy, and that guy is a stick in the mud.” You kiss Chuck on the cheek and turn and peck Cas on the lips. “I’ll see you guys later tonight at dinner.” You turn to walk out but Cas grabs your hand before you can get too far and he pulls you back to him. He cups your cheek and gives you a breathtaking kiss. You hear Gabriel making gagging sounds so you lift your hand flipping him off with your middle finger. Chuck just rolls his eyes and mumbles “kids these days” under his breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cas finally releases you, “Now that I gave you a proper kiss you may leave. I love you Angel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too Cas” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You finally make your way back to the castle. You find your father in his office. “I heard a rumor you were looking for me.” King Bruce smiles. “I knew you would come on your own so that I wouldn’t send Lancelot out to retrieve you.” You smile back and give him a hug. “Yes you know me well. What’s this you’re working on?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well darling daughter we need to finalize your wedding guest list. I know your schedule is crammed full already seeing how you and Castiel are joined at the hip. But do you think you can make time?” He says jokingly and full of sarcasm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re hilarious dad. And as you can see I detached myself from Castiel’s hip.” He just shakes his head at you. You sit with your father at his desk talking and joking as you go along finalizing the guest list. Suddenly you hear shouting and screaming. You both look at each other with your brows furrowed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Several of your father's knights come barreling down the hall, with Lancelot in the front. “Your majesties, we are under attack.” Warning bells from the towers start ringing. You run to the nearest window and see men in full suits of armor trudging through the village and the gates to the castle. The gates your father always keeps wide open during the daytime hours so villagers know they are welcome.You see trees, grass, and buildings starting to catch fire. You watch in horror as bodies of the villagers and castle guards start dropping to the ground you hear your father talking to Lancelot. “Attacked by who and why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “By the Dark Lands. King John Winchester sire, he has the eldest prince Dean with him as well.” Tears start to spill from your eyes. This is all your fault you know it. Castiel, you have to find him and his family they are in danger. You turn to run down the hall but your father grabs your arm. “What are you doing (Y/N)? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have to find Cas. They are here because of me and don’t you try to deny it. They are going to kill Cas because I refused to marry Dean. His whole family is in danger.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “(Y/N), this is not your fault. I should have never even agreed to meet with King Winchester in the first place. This is my fault. I will send my knights to get Castiel and his family. I need you to go through the passages to the lower level where Bane is with the other kids. He will keep you safe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dad I can’t just leave him!” Just then you hear someone shouting down the hallway. Sounds like they are calling out for your father. It’s King John Winchester. Your father turns to you. “Sweetheart I need you to go.” He kisses your forehead. “Stick to the shadows the way I know you’re good at. I love you.” He starts walking away. “Dad wait where are you going?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe I can reason with John. He’s normally not an unreasonable person. Now go, find Bane.” He hugs you one last time. “I love you too father.” He leaves with Lancelot and the other knights and shuts the door behind him. You know you’re supposed to run but you don’t know which way to run. You don’t want to leave your father, but you don’t want to leave Castiel either. You can see through the keyhole on the door. You watch King Winchester yell at your father. He has about the same amount of knights with him as your father. You father starts shouting back. You can’t hear what's being said over the screams coming from outside. John Winchester suddenly raises his sword and jabs it straight into King Bruce’s heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re about to cry out when a hand covers your mouth the other goes around your waist and you start flailing around frantically. Until you hear the voice right next to your ear. “That’s enough Shadow, it’s just me.” Bane. He came and found you. He keeps your mouth covered to muffle your sounds, you’re crying so hard you’re about to hyperventilate. He pulls you through the secret door he came through. He jams the door once he shuts it so no one can come back through that way. He takes you to a room hidden within the secret passages. Your eyes are blurry so you can’t quite see who else is in the room. Bane sets you down, you fall to the floor with your head resting on your knees. You just can’t get your breathing to slow down. Someone asks where King Bruce is. In between your gasping breaths you manage to say one word, “dead”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bane is crouched down in front of you. He puts his big arms around you. “You need to calm down little one. You’re going to pass out if you keep this up.” You gasp out another word, “Cas”. Bane doesn’t say anything. Which tells you Cas isn’t here. All of a sudden your sadness is replaced by fury. You feel like your body is heating up like fire. You see a white hot light glowing. Then you lose your vision and can't hear anything. Just feel the fire burning through your veins, the power flowing through your body. You somehow just know, you have light magic. The Winchester’s are going to be sorry they stepped foot in your kingdom. The light finally dims you can see and hear again. You see seven sets of worried eyes looking back at you, Bane, Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Thor Odinson, Tony Stark, Jonathan Crane, and Charlie Bradbury.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running on pure instinct you address all of them. “I’m Queen now. Help me. Help your Queen save the kingdom.” Bane knows what just happened, he had seen your mother's light magic before she stopped using it. “How do you propose we do that little one? They have more weapons and more knights than us. We were not prepared for battle.” You put your hands on Bane’s chest. “I can feel my power, my light magic is strong. I can share it with all of you, together we can stop them.” Bane just nods his head, he trusts you. You put your hands on his face and feel the magic transferring to him. His eyes glow bright, almost white then you release him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Trust Shadow, her light magic is strong.” Steve doesn’t hesitate he steps forward, you do the same thing to him that you just did to Bane. As you finish with one another steps forward and you move down the line until all 7 now have parts of your magic flowing through their veins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You open the door to the hidden room you are all occupying. “Now bring me King John and Prince Dean Winchester. Find your families along the way, tell me if you find Castiel and his family.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You make your way through the passages that you know like the back of your hand. Once you get outside there’s bodies and blood everywhere. Three men from the Winchester’s army drop out of a tree landing in front of you. Your mini army was still rounding the corner as one speaks up, “Well boys, looks like we found the prince’s prize. Let's take her to the king so we can get out of here.” You extend both hands. Your eyes glow and a bright light shines down your arms to the tips of your fingers and all three men burst into flames and turn to ash.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without any hesitation the eight of you make your way through the castle courtyard taking out men from the enemy army. Once the courtyard is clear you make your way into the village splitting up to cover more ground.You don’t know whether to be relieved or worried that you don’t see any sign of Cas or his family anywhere.You start directing villagers to run to the castle since you know it's safe there now. Half the village is on fire, the smoke is getting thick. You lift your arms above your head, you swing your arms down swiftly and instantly all the fires are extinguished. You swing your arms outward and all the smoke dissipates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You run into Michael Novak. You grab him by both arms. "Michael, where is Cas, and the rest of your family?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I don't know. The school was on fire so we all ran to help get the children out. Then Cas told us he had it handled since there were already a few people there. So we split up to help people out of burning buildings and were telling them to run to the church." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay, I'm going to keep searching. Start directing people to the castle, it's safe there now." You look past Michael and see two armed men coming your way. You push Michael out of the way and extend your glowing hands, at the blink of an eye they turn to ash. Michael panics and takes off running. You don't have time to deal with him so you keep moving.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You run towards the school. It's empty and no Cas in sight. You hear Bane nearby. So you follow the sound of his voice. He's standing toe to toe with John Winchester towering over him making him look small, with several men from Winchester's army standing by. Bane is staring at John but talking to the surrounding men. "Leave us, I will find you and I will kill you myself when I am finished here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> John puffs his chest out. "No you stay, I am in charge here." Bane puts his open left hand on John's right shoulder, still staring directly into his eyes. "Do you feel in charge?" John scoffs "I am a king!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "So you think this gives you power over me? I only take orders from two people, one of which you just killed. The other is standing behind you and I'm going to watch her kill you." John reaches for his sword and his men are about to charge. You simultaneously use your magic to keep the men frozen in place, and pull John’s sword directly into your hand. Bane kicks John knocking him to his knees, one hand in his hair pulling, so he has to look up towards you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> John's eyes go wide. "When did you get your magic." You put the tip of his sword under his chin. "Moments after I saw you slaughter my father." He has the audacity to smile at you. "Well then your welcome darlin'." You lift his sword and slash him on his right cheek. "Will you still be smiling once I cut out your tongue?" You put the tip of the sword back under his chin and the smile immediately leaves his face. "Didn't think so. But before I do that, where's that son if yours?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Probably off torturing that sweet peasant boy of yours.” You slash his left cheek with his sword. “I am going to find him and make you watch as I kill your first born child just as I watched you kill my father. Then after he’s dead I will kill you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He starts laughing. This guy is insane, you think. Bane stomps his boot down on John’s left leg. You hear the bone crack and John cries out. He tries to reach for his leg but you hold his arms in place with your magic. He looks up at you and smiles, fucking smiles again. “Go ahead darlin’ kill him. You’ll only make things worse on yourself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s how much love you have for your own flesh and blood? You’re okay with him dying just like that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No that’s not it. Your father obviously didn’t give you a full history lesson. If you kill him the Mark of Cain won’t let him die. He’ll come back as a demon, black eyes and everything. He has to die in his own time of natural causes, otherwise he’ll just keep coming back. So go ahead, do your worst.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You and Bane look at eachother, having a silent conversation. Well…..fuck. “Fine. I will capture him. Lock him up, throw away the key until he dies in his own damn time. But you, there is no saving you. You will die today, and so will your army. Look around my knights that I enchanted with my magic are decimating your army as we speak.” You nod your head at Bane and lift John’s sword you're still holding. Bane releases his hold and takes a step back since you're holding the king in place.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Any last words? I’ll be sure to pass them along for you?” He just holds his head high and narrows his eyes at you. “Have it your way. Enjoy your afterlife in hell.” You swing the sword with all your strength and power. The blade starts to glow red hot and you slice it straight through his neck. His head falls to the ground and his body shortly after.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bane have you seen Cas, I still can’t find him.” He shakes his head. “No Shadow I haven’t seen any of the Novaks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I saw Michael he said they split up to help people out of the burning buildings and were directing them to the church. I haven’t checked the church.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shadow you go. I’ll take the long way around and see if I can find the Prince and meet you there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You take off running through the center of the village. The church is in your sights. You can see Chuck and Balthazar carrying small children from the church and moving towards the castle. Good Michael did come through. Then Gabriel exits helping a couple elderly villagers out and following after Chuck and Balthazar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cas. You finally found him. He’s looking around the church making sure everyone has cleared out. He walks out the entrance of the church and you both make eye contact. Blue. He’s so close you can see his beautiful blue eyes. You both smile relieved that you finally found each other. That was your mistake. The mistake you will forever regret and can never take back. You were too caught up in the sight of Cas that you didn’t check the surroundings. You didn’t see Dean Winchester on the roof of the church. The Mark of Cain on his arm is glowing bright red. He jumps down, landing behind Castiel and without hesitation he runs his sword straight through him hitting his heart along the way. Dean pulls his sword back out and Castiel falls to the ground.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To this day you still aren’t sure how Dean Winchester got away. When you finally reach Castiel you can already tell the light is gone from his eyes. The blue is the wrong color. You try using your magic, thinking you can heal him. You can heal people, but you can’t heal the dead. You hold him to your chest and cry out. More like screaming at the top of your lungs like a banshee. Your entire body starts glowing and a large circle of energy explodes around you and outward across the entire kingdom. Any remaining men from the Winchester army immediately burst into flames and turned to dust and ash. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You and your 7 knights killed the entire army from the Dark Lands. Any that tried retreating were killed when you released that last jolt of energy. Half of the inhabitants of the Shadow Lands died that day. You swore vengeance on the new king of the Dark Lands. He swore vengeance on the new Queen of the Shadow Lands for the death of his father.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Using your magic you raised all the dust and ash from the fallen army out of the ground and put it in a box. You sent the box of ashes and the former king John Winchester’s remains back to the Dark Lands with a note, “Darkness will never reach our lands again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You knocked down the wall that only surrounded the castle. You created a new wall that now surrounds the entire village and the castle. You cast a protection spell that banishes all dark magic from the entire Shadow Lands. A cemetery was created with a memorial wall for everyone in your kingdom that died that day. But Castiel, with Chuck’s permission, was buried in the royal garden under the cherry blossom tree that you were married under when you were 10 years old. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Made myself cry with this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Long Kiss Good Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Q &amp; A Time, and time to make Clint a Knight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 9</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You release Clint and you can’t control the sadness that overtakes you. Tears start flowing down your cheeks like a waterfall. You hear sniffling and realize Clint is crying too. He pulls you to him and you embrace each other. You're not sure how much time passes. The tears eventually cease and you remove yourself from Clint and lean back in your chair. You grab the bottle of wine and take a few big gulps and pass it to Clint. He does the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. No matter how much time passes, thinking of that day hurts just as badly as the day it happened. But do you understand now? Why my knights are so important and we take the safety of this kingdom seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nods his head. “Yes ma’am. I want you to know I take being a knight seriously. After what happened to my family and the village I’m originally from, I want to help other families so they never have to feel that pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Clint. That’s why I accepted you, and that’s what I mean by being true of heart. You are selfless, fearless, care for others, help anyone, even strangers, and you understand pain and loss because you’ve experienced it all and still rose above it. Before I transfer some of my magic to you. Do you have questions? You can ask anything you want, I promise. I know you’ve been holding back because you're afraid of offending or overstepping. You can even ask about any absurd or atrocious rumors I’m sure you’ve heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can practically hear the wheels turning in Clint’s head as he’s trying to decide what to ask you. “Ok, I heard a rumor that after you became queen there was a knight that betrayed you, and you cut off his head. Is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do one of those weird snorting laughs. “Ha, Is that really what they’re saying? No wonder I haven’t had anyone try to join my knights for quite some time now. They think I’m like the former queen of Wonderland lopping everyone’s head off.” Clint just looks at you intently, not sure what to say. “Ok Clint well I assure you the only head I have ever cut off was King John Winchester’s and I’m sure you’ll agree that bastard deserved it. As for a knight betraying me yes that’s true, but he’s still alive. You remember me showing you Lancelot, my father’s knight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nods his head yes. “Well he was the only one of my father’s knights to survive the attack. He was loyal to my father for years and fought hard that day. So I made him one of my knights. He lost his family and started becoming bitter and angry at the world. He wanted me to plan a full on siege of the Dark Lands and also kill Dean. Well as I showed you I can’t kill Dean. Lancelot thinks what John Winchester told me was a lie but it’s not. He will turn into a demon if we kill him. And I also refuse to do what the Winchester’s did and slaughter innocent villagers. I may despise the Dark Lands but many of the people who happen to live there have nothing to do with the feud going on between the royal families. So he started dabbling in dark magic. He had to do it outside of the Shadow Lands obviously, because of the protection spell I cast. Bane became suspicious of him disappearing randomly and for long periods of time. So him and James followed him one day and figured out what he was doing. He was going to use dark magic to cast a curse on the Dark Lands and try to kill Dean. So they dragged him back to me. I read his mind and saw everything. I stripped him of the light magic I had given him, I destroyed the book with dark curses he had and wiped it from his memory to be sure he could never cast it and exiled him from the Shadow Lands. He’s very angry but still very alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s looking at you with wide eyes. “That’s insane, and by that I mean the knight, Lancelot. I agree with everything you just said. Ok, what about villagers betraying you. I heard the same rumor but it was a villager getting their head cut off instead of a knight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again never cut anyone else’s head off. And I know exactly what villager you are talking about. That would be Loki, he’s Thor’s younger brother. He always walked around with a sense of entitlement. He always thought he was meant to be a king, and that he was above everyone else. He was offended when I gave Thor my magic but refused to give him magic. He had this absurd plan to court me so I would make him king. None of his schemes worked out. Till one day he stole a powerful scepter from another kingdom. It was kept locked up because it had mind controlling abilities. He used it on half the villagers, he planned to overthrow me. Boy was he surprised when he tried it on me and Thor and it didn’t work. With a flick of my wrist I fixed the villagers he had used it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor and I have been friends since we were small children. So I asked Thor and their father Odin what they wanted me to do. I had removed the dungeon from the castle, I don't believe in keeping prisoners and there was no need for it. I told them I could rebuild a jail and keep him there until he learned a lesson. But they sadly agreed he wasn't going to stop so we exiled him. He's also very angry but alive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's now leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hanging on every word you say. "That's insane too and by that I of course mean the Loki guy." He opens his mouth to ask his next question but stops. He looks down at his hands and bites his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clint it's okay, ask what you need to. I'm pretty sure I know what it is. I've been waiting for you to ask." He doesn't move and he's still looking down at his hands. So you gently grip his chin and tilt his head up so he looks at you. "I promise Clint, safe place, remember."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He releases his bottom lip and you let go of his chin. "You have the power and you knew about her. Why didn't you stop the Evil Queen Regina?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Long ago Prince Charming and a very pregnant Snow White came to me for help. I was appalled when they told me what Regina was doing. I had my knights suited up ready to charge the Enchanted Forest. Just as we were getting ready to leave an old man appeared out of nowhere. I knew he couldn't have dark magic so I asked who he was and why he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out this old man was Merlin's apprentice. He told me I had to stop. I laughed at first thinking he was crazy.  But he wasn't, Merlin possesses one ability that I don't and that's being able to see the future. He said I could defeat Regina but I would be interfering with destiny. He said I needed to stand down and not interfere with Regina or the Enchanted Forest because there was a series of events that had to happen. Once a curse was broken and the people from the Enchanted Forest returned for good their destiny's will have been fulfilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried arguing with him. He said if I didn't listen he would have to take action against me and he didn't want to do that. Snow White heard the whole conversation and told me to stand down also, that she would find another way. So I did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later your village Meadowlark burned to the ground. 2 weeks later Regina cast a dark curse and the Enchanted Forest along with its people vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't know if you know much about the Dark Ones, they hold the most powerful dark magic. The first Dark One trapped Merlin inside of a tree outside the castle of Camelot. Well I went to Camelot and almost burned down the stupid tree Merlin is trapped in. Bane stopped me, and thankfully King Arthur never knew I was there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit there quietly watching Clint trying to gauge his reaction. His expression was unreadable. Your eyes start to water. "I'm so sorry Clint. It hurts to know that I could have stopped it. I hate Merlin so much for that. I lost it a few times and tried to find different ways to destroy that damn tree. Apparently I'm not allowed to break him out of that tree either, that's someone else's destiny." He still stays silent. "Clint, I understand if you can't forgive me and change your mind about being here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint stands up and starts pacing. "What? No I don't. I mean what I'm trying to say is I haven't changed my mind, and I don't blame you. It's just a lot to take in. I just need a minute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence and him pacing you decide to speak again. "Want to know what else Merlin knew? He knew about my father's death, my innocent people being slaughtered, and…….." You choke out a sob. Clint stops pacing and looks at you. "And he knew…..he knew what would happen to my Castiel. He did nothing because it was my destiny. I fucking hate that word. Destiny. Well fuck destiny I say. And fuck Merlin and fuck his apprentice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint sits back down and grabs your hand. He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah fuck destiny. Let's go burn that fucking tree down together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As much as I would enjoy every moment of that. Bane says I get a certain glimmer in my eye whenever I think about doing it. We wouldn’t make it far before he figured it out." You give him a weary smile. "You know Clint I admire you." He's still holding your hand. He cocks his head to the side which reminds you of Cas. "Admire me? How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have killed Regina and got your revenge but you didn't. You took the high road. I didn't hesitate with killing John Winchester."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but you were in the middle of a battle, defending an entire kingdom and fighting an army at the time. Regina was just one person against a whole village. Her soldiers had surrendered to Snow White at that point. Plus you haven't killed Dean Winchester."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only because I can't. I would have a long time ago if I had it my way. But I figured he'd die of illness or old age eventually so I could wait him out. But he had other plans. That gorgeous evil maniacal asshole found a way to make himself and remaining family members immortal. Now we're stuck in a loop, a never ending battle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint just randomly blurts out "How old are you? No wait I'm sorry Shadow that was rude. You don't have to answer that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can't help but laugh. "It's alright, I told you to ask me anything. I'm not exactly sure what age I stopped aging, that's not exactly something you notice right away. But I should actually be 118 years old. Same as my first knights we're all the same age with the exception of Bane. He's 10 years older."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's mood had lightened now. "So will I stop aging too and be immortal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you still want to be one of my knights? You haven't changed your mind after what I told you about Regina."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. I meant what I said, I don't blame you. It was out of your control. I still want to be here." You look down and realize you're still holding hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look back up into his blue eyes. "Well then to answer your question yes with my magic you will be immortal. But understand that immortal doesn't mean invincible. You just stop aging and you won't ever fall ill. You can still be hurt. James lost his left arm that's why he has the metal prosthetic. Thor almost lost an eye, I was able to partially restore his vision in the damaged eye. And then there's Bane……..he has to wear that mask to manage his pain. The Winchester's have been trying to find the limitations to my magic for a long time. I just want to make sure you completely understand before we make this official."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint squeezes your hand. "I understand Shadow. I'm ready if you are." You place your hands on both sides of his face. You stroke your thumbs along his cheek bones. "Ok handsome lets make you an official knight of the Shadow Lands." Your eyes begin to glow bright as do your hands. Then Clint’s eyes start to glow bright like yours. His body starts to heat up and he can feel the power, the light magic. Your glowing eyes begin to dim as do Clint’s. You slowly drop your hands from his face and give him a moment reorient himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good? It's hard to describe. I feel connected. I can feel the magic and the connection to you. It feels like home.” You smile widely at him. “That’s good because you are home Clint. Now I need to do one more thing. I need you to lift your shirt up past your chest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just cocks one eyebrow at you. But slowly reaches down to the hem of his shirt and lifts it about half way. You place your right hand on his stomach and slide it up underneath his shirt to the left side of his chest just above his heart. You can feel his heart pounding and see his cheeks turning pink from blushing. Your eyes begin to glow, and your hand is glowing beneath his shirt. He feels a burning sensation, but it's not painful. Your eyes go back to normal and you slowly slide your hand down his chest and stomach and pull away. “There now we’re finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint lifts his shirt all the way to see what you did. There’s a sigil burned into his skin permanently. It's a circle that looks like a flaming sun and in the middle of the circle there’s a star. He looks up at you, “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an anti-possession sigil. It’s so demons cannot possess you. After I killed King John Winchester, Dean fully embraced the effects and power of the Mark of Cain. He made an alliance with the Demon King Crowley. He uses demons to do his dirty work. So everyone in the kingdom has one of these. This kingdom is warded against demons, but if you leave the Shadow Lands you need the extra protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Nat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your friend is safe. James took care of Natasha when he got her settled into her new living quarters. You can see her tomorrow. Steve is going to take you around the village.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint instantly relaxes. Then he realizes he was still holding his shirt up. He smiles awkwardly and slides his shirt back down. “Well handsome it's been a long day. How about we call it a night and I’ll walk you back to your chambers so you don’t get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint rubs a hand on the back of his neck feeling embarrassed. “Isn’t that backwards, shouldn’t I be the one escorting you back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint you haven’t even been here a full day, do you honestly think you can remember how to get anywhere in this castle yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…….no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. So let's go.” You stand up and he follows suit. You link your arm through his and pull him along. You pass your maid Claire in the main dining hall who was cleaning up. She smirks at you, “Good night your majesty.” You can hear the sarcasm dripping in her voice. You glare and flip her off as you walk by. Clint watched the entire exchange and laughs. “What was that about?” Now you’re the one blushing. Good thing it’s too dark in the hallways to tell you think. “Oh nothing Claire is just being sarcastic. She thinks she’s funny. You’ll see she’s very…..free spirited I suppose, but a pain in the ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way down the maze of hallways through the castle and you finally reach the door to Clint’s private chamber. Clint clears his throat awkwardly. “Thank you for today, and well everything actually.” You're looking at him intently and standing close so you can see each other because of the dark hallways. You’re so close you can feel each other's body heat. Clint rubs a hand on the back of his neck and chuckles. “I feel like a girl being walked home after a date waiting for the good night kiss or something.” His eyes go wide realizing what he just said. “I mean this was never a date of course, and no kissing involved. That was a poor analogy. I’m sorry forget I opened my mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lift your left hand and put your index finger to his lips to quiet him for the second time today. Once he stops trying to speak you slide your left hand to cup his cheek. You place your right hand on his chest and shove him till his back hits his bedroom chamber door and push your body flush against his. He startles, and you move your left hand to his neck and pull his face closer until your lips crash together. It takes a minute for his mind to catch up to what is happening. Once he does he starts kissing you back and his arms wrap around your body. He barely pulls back to open his mouth to take a quick breath and you take that opportunity to let your tongue enter his mouth. The kiss gets more heated and Clint lets out a groan. You slowly pull back and look into his now barely blue eyes that are lust blown. You gently kiss him one more time. “Good night Clint.” You turn and walk away leaving a stunned Clint standing at his door wondering what the hell just happened. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you didn't read all the tags. There's no cheating in this story. Reader has an open relationship which will be explained in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Knight from Clint's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clint's POV</p><p>More history about Bane and the reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was sitting on his balcony watching the sunrise. The orange and pink sky slowly shone upon the vast forest of the Shadow Lands and sleeping village below. He was thinking how drastically his life has changed in just one day. He kept replaying yesterday's events in his mind. Mostly replaying that kiss. He knew he felt an instant connection with the queen, with Shadow,  when he saw her. He never in a million years would have thought she would reciprocate those feelings. But that’s where his mind kept wandering to. Did she actually feel something the way he did or did she just do it because of the stupid comment he blurted out? He was guessing the latter but also hoping that wasn’t the case. A loud knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to his door and opens it, Steve is standing on the other side. Steve claps him on the shoulder. “Good you’re an early riser. We have much to do today. First we’re going to the main dining hall for breakfast and I’ll introduce you to some of the other knights.” Clint just stands there and blinks. He’s not an early riser; he just had a racing mind that made his sleep restless so he finally gave up and got out of bed. And it is far too early for so much enthusiasm. “Good morning to you too Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve either doesn’t pick up on the sarcasm or doesn’t acknowledge it. But he’s already walking back down the hallway. “Come on, move it soldier.” He shouts over his shoulder. Good thing Clint was already dressed. He runs down the hall to catch up with Steve. They enter the large dining hall. There’s about 20 other men and 1 woman who he’s pretty sure is Charlie, already there eating. Crap, Clint thinks. Looks like he’s going to have to start getting up early. “Hey Steve, exactly how many knights does the queen have?” Steve pauses like he’s deep in thought. “Including you we are now up to 50 total. A few you won’t see for a few days because we rotate the night shift. We keep a handful of knights patrolling around the wall keeping watch for any intruders coming through the forest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint just nods his head in understanding. Steve and Clint grab their breakfast plates. Clint is blindly following Steve because he’s still trying to wake up. Steve suddenly stops and Clint barely stops himself from colliding into the back of him. They are at a table at the front of the dining hall. Steve bellows out loudly using his Captain voice. “Everyone, your attention please.” The room instantly goes silent. Clint suddenly feels all eyes on him. He sets his plate on the table and turns to face the room full of knights staring at him. “Thank you. We have a new knight among us. This is Clint Barton. Shadow graced him last night. I know it’s been a while since we had anyone new but I expect you all to welcome him and help guide him. Understood?” They nod their heads. Steve doesn’t look pleased with the response. “I can’t hear you. I said, understood?” Almost in unison they all say “Yes Sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must have been the response he wanted because Steve sits down and starts eating. So Clint just follows suit. There’s several people at the table looking at him. Some he recognizes from the memories Shadow showed him the night before. Clint smiles and waves awkwardly. Steve takes a drink of his orange juice before he speaks up. “Really guys you can’t introduce yourselves? What part of welcoming confuses you?” James, who is sitting across from Steve just cocks an eyebrow. “I met him yesterday, didn’t think I needed to introduce myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Bucky you never actually formally introduced yourself. I did that for you, so your welcome.” Just then a petite bouncy redhead comes running over to the table. Her hand flies in front of Clint’s face. “Hi! Welcome! Charlie Bradbury nice to meet ya.” Clint shakes her hand, “Nice to meet you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Clint, I heard a rumor you arrived with the new saucy redhead in the village. She your girlfriend or wife?” Clint just shakes his head and laughs.”No Nat is just my best friend, why?” Her smile widens mischievously. “Charlie!” Steve warns. But she just waves him off. “Do you think you could introduce us?” Clint is catching on to where this is going and smiles back at her. “Ya I could but I don’t know where she is. I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, don't you worry that pretty face of yours. I know right where she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie! He’s busy today. I am taking him to see her later. We don’t have time for your swooning. You can flirt with the girl on your own time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glares at Steve and stomps over to him. She starts poking her finger into his chest as she’s talking. “Listen here Captain sour puss party pooper you don’t scare me. We all know I beat the crap out of you before. I’ll do it again.” She huffs, flips her long red hair over her shoulder as she turns and walks back to Clint, her face changed back to a big smile. “So Clint how about we catch up later?” He just nods his head. “Great! Peace out bitches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve has one had on his forehead rubbing it like he’s fighting a headache. He sighs. “Well that’s our Charlie, and yes she’s like that everyday. I suppose I might as well introduce the rest of them.” He starts at his left and makes his way around the table. “Clint meet Thor Odinson, Tony Stark, you met Bucky already. Then we have Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and Balthazar Novak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perks up at the last name. Shadow didn’t mention what happened to any of the Novaks and he didn’t want to pry on that subject. That explains what happened to one of them. He nods his head at all of them. “Nice to meet all of you.” Steve looks at Clint, “Well you’ve now met all of The Seven except for Jonathan Crane. It was his rotation for the night shift so I’ll introduce you when I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint hears some playful whistling and turns to see what's going on. It was coming from Charlie. Then he sees Shadow walking through the dining hall in a sparkly red dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. The dress stops just above her knees in the front and the back trails along the floor behind her. It has a plunging neckline showing a decent amount of cleavage. She’s coming towards his table. His heart starts pounding and images of last night's kiss flood his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning boys. How are you all this morning?” Everyone at the table is smiling at her. Thor stands up and gives her a hug. “Good morning Lady Shadow. You look breathtaking as always.” Shadow gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not so bad yourself sweetheart.” Then Steve stands up and gives her a hug. “Morning Doll.” She kisses Steve on the cheek also. She says to him in a low, more sultry voice while running her fingers through his perfect blonde hair. “Don’t forget Captain, tonight’s our dinner night.” Steve blushes which Clint finds odd because he doesn’t seem like a shy person. “Never doll, I could never forget our dinner night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s heart drops. She must be flirty and playful with all her knights. So maybe what happened last night wasn’t anything special. He had stopped listening, due to his inner turmoil. A hand on Clint’s shoulder catches his attention. Shadow was looking at him concerned, he hadn’t realized she was talking to him. “Clint are you alright? Did you not sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh….sorry. No I guess not. New place and all, takes a little time to get used to sleeping somewhere new. I’m fine though. Oh and uh good morning to you as well.” He smiles innocently at her. Hoping she doesn’t pick up on his half lie. She gives his shoulder a squeeze and smiles back. “Ok handsome, but if the poor sleep continues please tell me, alright?” He nods his head in agreement. She kisses his cheek. 5 minutes ago he would have been elated and felt special, now not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast Steve takes Clint on a tour of the village. They’re walking through a wooded area, not quite to the main part of the village yet. “Steve I have a question.” Steve stops and crosses his arms. “Sure, fire away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re the Captain so you’re in charge and you said James was the Sergeant. What does that make Bane? I get he’s very important here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bane. He’s basically the king, but just refuses the title. And because he refuses the title they aren’t married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s eyes go wide. He feels sweat starting to gather on his brow. He had a mini make out session with the unofficial king’s queen. Bane is going to snap him in half. “Oh god. Oh my god. SHIT! FUCK! I’m a dead man.” Clint looks close to having a panic attack. Steve has no idea what just happened. Steve grabs Clint by his shoulders and shakes him. “Pull yourself together soldier! Now what are you going on about?” Clint freezes. Should he say anything? If he was going to die what’s he got to lose? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well….um…...last night…...last night Shadow walked me to my room so I wouldn’t get lost and well she sorta kinda…...well…..she threw me against the door and shoved her tongue down my throat and we made out like teenagers. BANE IS GOING TO KILL ME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just stands there with a blank expression. Then suddenly he bursts out in uncontrollable laughter. His eyes are watering from laughing so hard. “I’m glad you find me dying so hilarious. Thank you for the support Steve.” Steve wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He’s still smiling like the cat that ate the canary though. “Ok ok I’m sorry. You’re not going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you're not. She must really like you. It’s not really my place to say anything but since you’re on your way to having a stroke I’m sure she’ll give me a free pass on this one.” Steve sees a bench nearby. He goes and takes a seat. He pats the space next to him signaling Clint to do the same. Steve's expression is more serious now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow and Bane I guess you could say they have a very unique relationship. They have what you would call an open or polyamorous relationship. But let me start from the beginning so that you fully understand. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I know she told you about Castiel, well more like showed you. Those two had been in love since they were 5 years old. The rest of us boys that were friends with her fell in love with her too. But we knew she would forever be Castiel’s girl. And that was fine. Castiel was a good guy, he was our friend too. So we were happy just to have her friendship. Then Cas died and everything changed in the kingdom, including Shadow. She would put on a brave face in front of her people but behind closed doors she was falling apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bane has known her, her entire life. He would do anything for her. I’m ashamed to say she was the only person not afraid to be his friend. So Bane was the one that slowly started pulling her back together. They were always close, but only close friends. As she got older she saw him in a different light and wanted more than just his friendship. He refused for a few reasons. He knew the loss of Castiel left a big hole in her heart, and he knew he could never completely fill it. His refusal caused some strain on the friendship for a while. She started spending more time with some of us guys she grew up with. Like me, Bucky, and Jonathan . We grew closer but never crossed any lines that would go beyond friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night they got into an argument. Which let me tell you, that was terrifying because that never happens. He said he would give her everything she wanted but with one condition. He knew she had feelings for others, maybe not exactly the same feelings that she had for him. But regardless, he wanted her to be free to act upon those other feelings. You see he thought he may not be able to completely fill that hole in her heart but all of us together could maybe come close to filling it. She thought he was insane for even suggesting it. She loves him unconditionally and would never do anything to hurt him. Eventually they came to an agreement and it's been that way for a very long time. So I assure you, Bane won’t kill you. I would have been dead a long time ago if that were the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint stays silent for a minute. Wow that is a lot to take in he thinks. And he’s not sure how he feels about it. Steve grasps his shoulder, “You okay son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, ya I’m okay. That’s just, wow. A lot of information. I don’t want to push my luck but can I ask you another question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolls his eyes jokingly. “Might as well, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Bane? You know the whole mask thing? All the memories she showed me he didn’t have the mask, and he had well…..hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t tell you?” Clint shakes his head. “Well no. There was an opportunity for me to ask, but then the conversation steered off topic and I decided not to bring it up again because it had already been a really emotional night for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve crosses his arms over his chest and takes a deep breath. “Thank you.” Clint just raises an eyebrow what in the world is this man thanking him for. “Thank you for taking her feelings into consideration. She’s always honest and open. But I know it gets to her sometimes, especially the hard stuff. Like what happened to Bane and Bucky. She still blames herself for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint just waits patiently to see if Steve is going to continue or not. He doesn’t want to push his luck by prying. “After Shadow put the kingdom back together. The new king of the Dark Lands Dean Winchester made an alliance with the Demon King. He lost his entire army so he needed a new one. They made one that was entirely demons. They underestimated Shadow’s knowledge. They didn’t know she knew anything about demons. The spell she had cast initially was only for dark magic. So they sent this demon army to attack us. As they came charging through the forest she just stood at the gate and exorcised every last demon sending them back to hell. The people they were possessing were just poor villagers caught in the crossfire. She gave them all a home here. Then she warded our lands from demons. Now Dean has lost two entire armies and it really pissed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got tired of being on the defensive, knowing he was just going to keep coming at us. Bane, Bucky, Jonathan, and myself went on a scouting mission. We were going to find a way inside or nearby the castle to cast a spell by enchanting something that would allow us to see inside so we could hear and see what they were planning and find their weak spots. Jonathan and I were able to cast a spell near the drawbridge for the castle. Bane and Bucky were trying to get to a tunnel that went underneath the castle. We still don’t know how, but somehow they got knocked unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to have a demon possess Bucky but found out Shadow warded us against that too. So they did a brain washing spell on him. We found him the next day terrorizing a village, he thought he was an assassin called the Winter Soldier. The villagers were trying to subdue him while fighting with swords and he lost his left arm in the fight. Shadow was able to undo the brain washing. But it was too late for his arm so she had to make him a prosthesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was used as a distraction so they could hide Bane. Shadow cares about Bucky a lot. But they knew hurting Bane would hurt her more. Bane was missing for a week. Shadow tried every locating spell and tracking spell she had. She even went out on her own and searched for him. There was no trace of him anywhere. After a week they dumped him at the edge of the forest at the Shadow Land border. Thor and I found him. It was bad, real bad. There wasn’t an inch of his body that wasn't cut or bruised. He was in agonizing pain. We got him back to the castle as fast as we could. The look on Shadow’s face mirrored the face she made when Dean killed Castiel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried healing him with her magic. It worked on about half of the wounds. He was still in horrible pain. She tried to read his mind. She needed to see exactly what they did so she could undo it. But he refused to let her. After about 3 days of him not getting any better. She got on her knees and begged and pleaded with him to let her read his mind so she could help him. He finally gave in. I don’t know what she saw, they never talked about it and I would never ask. But whatever she saw made her vomit and almost had a panic attack. She tried different things to ease the pain, but he refused anything that would affect his mind because he said he needed his mind to stay sharp. The only thing she could find that wasn’t mind altering and had no side effects was an analgesic gas which had to be delivered through a mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint is just stunned with all this new information "Wow. That's…..I don't know what to say. You have all been through so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stands up and starts walking towards their original destination. "We have, but I know you have too. Otherwise she wouldn't have accepted you as a knight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk through the village Steve as explains what everything building is and who every person is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop at an apothecary. "This place is important as is the person that runs it." Steve says as he's holding the door open for Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear some fumbling around in the back. The mystery person shouts, "Sorry I'll be right there." A small squirrelly man with brown curly hair walks out with his arms full of glass jars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here Chuck let me help you with that. And I need to introduce the new guy. Clint Barton meet Chuck Novak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck reaches his right arm out to shake Clint's hand. "Nice to meet you Clint." Without thinking Clint just blurts out, "How are you still alive, you're not a knight. Oh geez I said that out loud. I'm sorry sir forget I said anything. Nice to meet you Chuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck just starts laughing. "Natasha was right, you do say awkward things when you're nervous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You met Nat already and talked about me? She would have totally slapped me upside the head by now too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is rubbing his forehead again. Just shaking his head. Chuck just shrugs it off. "Ya we met yesterday and talked for a while. And to answer your first question Shadow has a spell she can cast for the whole you know immortality thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh well that makes sense and should have been an obvious answer. But why the apothecary then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well good question. Eternal life and magic isn't for everyone. So here we have medicine and such for illnesses or ailments. Shadow makes it all I just stock the shelves and distribute it. The real doctor we had died, Jonathan Crane's father. With Shadow we don't really need one anyway. So I volunteered to take over this place. I can work on my writing while I'm working here. So it works out well for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met your son this morning. He seemed nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuck sighs, "I'm going to assume you met Balthazar and not the other two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The other two? Are ali…..around?" Chuck looks at Steve. "Were you going by the theater or my old shop?" Steve bites his bottom lip and looks a little guilty. "Well sir to be honest I was going to walk by your blacksmith shop but not go in and I was going to avoid the theater completely. And no I haven't talked to Clint about them yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's alright Steve. I can do it, they're my boys after all. You see Clint my boys handled life changing events differently. Balthazar pulled himself together and became a knight. Michael still runs my blacksmith shop but he's gone mute and doesn't come out during the day. He doesn't do well in crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there's Gabriel. He was a knight for a very brief period and by brief I mean like a week. Shadow didn't have the heart to take the magic back. Which I'm pretty sure she regrets. But she gave him the theater. He'll do magic shows for the kids on his good days. But he mostly spends his time playing jokes on everyone calling himself the trickster. The jokes are usually only funny to him so just beware. I think the last guy he played a joke on lost all of his hair. Any who, I better get back to work, nice meeting you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint just stands there. This is way too much information in a 24 hour time period. Steve tells Chuck goodbye and pulls Clint out of the shop with him. As Steve promised he points out Chuck’s old blacksmith shop which is now Michael’s and he completely avoided the theater but pointed it out from a distance. Steve ends the tour at a daycare where Natasha has chosen to work. Since she can’t have children of her own she wanted to work with children. Clint and Natasha chatted briefly and Charlie made a perfectly timed appearance. So Clint introduced them then he and Steve went back to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took him to a lower level in the castle. They have two large rooms one designated for weapons and combat training. The other for magic training. Steve goes over the different duties they have and shift schedules. “So Clint I’m not putting you into the field or any rotations until you're trained and in control of your magic. Have you tried using it yet?” Clint shakes his head no. “I was afraid of doing something wrong and didn’t want to chance it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good choice Clint. Everyday I want you down here training. We’ll see where you are with your weapons and combat skills, then focus on the light magic. I’m guessing since you arrived with a bow and arrow it's your weapon of choice. We all have our own special weapon of choice but we still train to be able to use anything. You are going to train with Bucky for the rest of the evening. We are going to rotate who trains with you. Fair warning watch out for his left hook. Shadow made his left arm and my shield out of vibranium, the strongest metal known to man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then James walks in, “Hey no fair warning the new guy punk.” Steve just waves him off. “Ya ya whatever jerk. You guys have fun. I have a dinner to get to.” Steve goes eagerly running out of the room. Leaving a nervous Clint standing alone in a weapons room with James Barnes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I do an okay Charlie? I had fun with her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dinner night with Steve gets steamy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 11</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are walking down the hallways of the castle humming quietly to yourself. Excited for your dinner night with Steve. You always thought Steve was handsome. He was scrawny when you were children, but then puberty hit and he grew over a foot and his muscles filled in. You’re getting wet just thinking about that tanned muscled physique of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bane had proposed the whole open relationship thing you thought it was absurd. You deeply love Bane, but when he explained his reasoning to you it kind of made sense. And you can’t deny some of your first knights that you grew up with were extremely handsome and you had come to love them in your own way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You get to Steve’s bedroom chamber door. You're having dinner in his room for well….reasons. You knock and then slowly open it. He’s expecting you so he doesn’t mind you walking in. Just as you close the door you are flipped around and pushed until your back hits the wall next to the door. Steve’s lips crash into yours. Your arms loop around his neck. He has his body pressed against yours and moves one of his thick muscled thighs in between your legs. Your body immediately reacts and grinds down against his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You break apart to take a breath and his lips go to your neck. He starts kissing and sucking. You are panting and short of breath. “Hello to you too Steve. Skipping dinner and going straight for dessert I see.” His only reply is “Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull his shirt over his head. He’s not happy about having to remove his lips from your body. You run your hands along his abs, chest, and arms. He resumes kissing every inch of skin he can find. You reach for his pants and release his already rock hard length. He’s so big and thick. Not like Bane, no one comes close to Bane. You start to stroke him slowly. He groans and grabs the backs of your thighs and lifts. You immediately wrap your legs around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches one of his hands up your dress and you feel him smiling against your skin. “No panties doll? You naughty girl, I think you wanted to skip dinner and go straight to dessert too.” He starts sliding two fingers through your wet folds. The only reply you can manage is, “uh huh.” Neither of you want to wait any longer. He grabs his hard length and lines himself up at your entrance. He pushes himself fully inside you in one fluid motion. You both moan and grip each other tighter. He starts thrusting fast and hard. You love it when he’s like this. His forehead is resting against your shoulder. He continues pounding into you while still holding you against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm close, Captain." Steve growls, it turns him on when you call him Captain. "Me too doll, me too." He spreads your legs wider which allows him to go deeper and repeatedly hitting the right spot. "Captain!" You cry out and he feels your climax when your walls clamp down and spasm around him. You grab his hair and pull his head to the side to expose his neck. You bite down hard on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. "Fuck Shadow, so good!" Steve's hips start to stutter and he comes deep inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds onto you a little longer resting his forehead against yours while you both catch your breath. He gently pulls out of you and sets you down. You both get cleaned up. You take your dress off and Steve gives you one of his big shirts that hangs almost to your knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve goes and sits at the table where your dinner had been waiting. You go to sit at the chair next to him, but he grabs you by your waist and pulls you onto his lap. You squeal, not expecting that and both start laughing. You look at his blue eyes, and kiss him gently on the lips. You eat dinner in silence, just enjoying your closeness together. Once you're done he picks you up and carries you over to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lay your head on his bare chest tracing your fingers up and down the lines of his body. He’s running one of his hands gently through your hair. “So Steve, that was a fantastic surprise and it was very sexy. Trust me I’m not complaining, but what was that all about I barely made it through the door?” You feel his muscles tense for a moment. You patiently wait for him to answer you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing doll, I just missed you is all. It’s been a couple weeks since we’ve been able to spend time together like this.” You lift your head and look up at his face with a raised eyebrow. You know he’s lying. You don’t say anything you just stare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit. Sometimes I hate that you can read me so well. It’s nothing okay, it’s stupid.” You narrow your eyes at him. “Steve it’s not nothing or stupid if its bothering you. What’s going on?” He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He looks at the wall because he’s afraid to watch your reaction. “You kissed the new guy.” That’s interesting you think, not what you were expecting. He’s jealous? He’s never been jealous before. You were open and honest with each other from the beginning. Things have been this way for decades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I guess I don’t understand why does that bother you? You’ve never been jealous before. I’ve kissed James and Jonathan in front of you before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighs heavily, he’s still looking at the wall. “I know you have and you’re right that didn’t bother me. I haven’t been jealous before and I really don’t like this feeling. You’ve only ever been romantic with our small group of childhood friends that we grew up with together. We all loved you together so being with you together has never bothered us. It just feels normal, feels right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s because Clint is new and an outsider?” Steve nods his head. “See I told you it was stupid.” You sit up and caress his face. He has his eyes closed, still trying to avoid looking at you. “Steve, look at me. Please baby.” That gets him to open his eyes. “It’s not stupid Steve. You’re right, I never thought of it that way. Do you not like Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s not it. He’s a little awkward when he gets nervous, but he’s a nice guy and I know he really wants to be here. He’ll fit in well. But you just met the guy and you’re making out with him in the hallway. It just surprised me is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait how much did he tell you and why did he tell you?” Thinking of this morning gets Steve laughing all over again. You’re happy to see his smile back.You kiss his cheek, “There’s my beautiful Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it was just really funny. I honestly think he was on the verge of giving himself a stroke. He was asking me questions as we were walking to the village. He asked if I’m Captain what does that make Bane. I told him he’s basically the king but refuses the title. Clint went pale and started sweating rambling about how Bane was going to kill him. I had no idea what he was babbling about so he told me about last night. Since he obviously didn’t know about your relationships I had to explain it to him. I figured you’d give me a free pass for spilling the story given the fact Clint was about to have a panic attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your bottom lip and look back at Steve. You start laughing. "That poor man, I feel like such an asshole. I didn’t plan on kissing him. Just you know how emotional sharing that memory is for me and well for all of us. Things got even more emotional when I thought he was going to change his mind about staying. He’s originally from that village Regina destroyed a week after Merlin’s apprentice stopped me. I was honest with him about it of course. But that didn't sway him and he doesn't blame me he says. Anyway all of that plus his awkward stuttering when I walked him back to his room the kiss just kind of happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nods his head. "I guess I can understand then. It's not my business anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve it is your business. We're always honest with each other. I won't kiss Clint ever again if you don't want me to. You know how much you mean to me." Steve's eyes go wide. That's not the answer he was expecting. But now he feels guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doll, I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to tell you what to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Steve how about this. How about we all get to know him better and go from there?" Steve smiles wide at you. "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay doll that's more than fair." You move your body so you're laying on top of him. You cup his cheek and kiss him. You pour all the love you feel for him into the kiss. When you break a part Steve looks dazed. "I love you Steve, always."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too doll, always." Steve puts his arms around you and rolls so now he's on top of you. He starts kissing you gently much different from when you first got to his room. He makes slow passionate love to you that night and you fall asleep in each other's arms</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do love me some jealous Steve Rogers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst, Feels, and Drama ahead.</p>
<p>This is the chapter that mentions child abuse. Nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 12</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few uneventful days have passed. Clint is doing well with his training and everyone seems to like him, even his awkward moments. The kingdoms have been quiet and peaceful. That should have been your first warning sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear. It's a very powerful thing. You wake early in the morning covered in sweat. Fear is what woke you. Gut wrenching pit of your stomach fear. The same fear you felt when the Winchester's captured Bane. A wave of panic hits you and you jolt upright in bed. You immediately look to your right, oh thank god Bane's still in bed next to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You throw yourself at him wrapping your arms around him, and start crying. He instantly wraps one of his big arms around you. With his free hand he takes his mask off. "What is it little one?" Your body starts shaking and your crying only increases. "It's alright Shadow I am here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once your breathing evens out and your tears lessen he moves so you're lying side by side facing each other but he keeps an arm around you. "What is causing these tears?" You sniffle and look into his blue eyes. "I….I woke up with the same exact feeling I had when the Winchester's took you. I thought you were gone again. And the thought of you being gone makes me feel like I can't breath. I can't go through that again Bane! I can't lose you, not ever!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You start crying all over again. Bane sits up and pulls you into his lap. He takes your right hand and places it over his heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel my heart beating? It beats for you and only you. I am here and I will never leave you." He puts his arms around you and you rest your forehead on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you Bane, so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I love you little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you've calmed down significantly you realize you still have a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. "Something is still wrong. I can feel it. I need to check on my knights." You kiss Bane on the lips and put his mask back on him so you can get up. You jump out of bed, throw on a dress and use your magic to clean up your tear stained face and messy knotted hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go running down the hallways and staircases, with Bane following close behind. You go barrelling into the main dining hall where most of your knights should be. They all seem fine like it's a normal day. Charlie was going to do her usual teasing morning whistle but she saw the panicked look on your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see Steve and James sitting at their usual table and go running towards them. Clint was on his way to their table and saw the same panicked look Charlie did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"STEVE! JAMES!" They turn at the sound of your voice and stand up quickly when they see your face. "Is everyone inside? Is there anyone outside the wall?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have the attention of everyone in the room now. A panicked Queen Shadow means something is seriously wrong. James speaks up, "Everyone is inside the wall except Tony and Jonathan. They were just doing a quick morning sweep through forest along the north border. Why? What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is shaking his head. "No, I went for a walk just outside the castle earlier. Tony was talking to a couple young maidens near the gate. He told Jonathan to go ahead, that he would catch up. Tony was still there when I came back from my walk. Jonathan went alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your blood runs cold, your heart starts pounding. Jonathan. Please not Jonathan. You turn and start running. You hear your name being called but you don't care you need to get to Jonathan. Sprinting through the halls and out the main entrance you don't even realize you never put shoes on. You're running through the mud, sticks, and rocks. The gate to the wall is in your sights. Just as Clint said Tony is standing there talking to two young pretty blonde women. He sees you running. You don't have time to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using your magic you make the gates fly open. Run faster, run faster are the only words going through your mind. You still hear your name being called but nothing can make you stop. Not until you get to Jonathan. You're halfway through the north forest and you don't see him anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no. Please be here. You're almost to the border of the Shadow Lands. You see Jonathan's horse, but no Jonathan. You call out his name over and over but no reply is heard. You get to the horse, there's blood on the saddle. Not a lot but regardless he was bleeding. You're looking around on the ground for any more blood. You walk to the very edge of your border and there's more blood on the other side of the border.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear. It makes your knees go weak and you drop to the ground. He's gone. Jonathan is gone. He was hurt. He was bleeding. You failed again. Failed to protect him. You should have figured it out sooner. You hear screaming and then you realize it's coming from you. During your panicked state you lose control of your magic and trees start bursting into flames. There's heavy footsteps behind you but you can't see. Your vision goes black. Then your hearing goes. You think you feel someone touching you but you can't hold yourself upright anymore and the urge to sleep over takes you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan Crane was different from all your other knights. He was different from all the other children when you were growing up as well. Although him and Cas looked similar when they were children. He had big deep blue eyes and dark unruly hair. The only difference was Jonathan had freckles. As they got older they both looked very different. </span>
</p>
<p>  <span>When you were 5 years old and your parents started welcoming children from the village into the castle to play with you, Jonathan watched from outside the castle. His father was a doctor he expected Jonathan to follow in his footsteps. So Jonathan talked differently, he used big words no kids understood. He sounded like a grown up. He was awkward because his father never let him behave like a child. His mother did nothing, she was an obedient wife and never questioned her husband.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>You saw him watching outside the gates a couple times. You noticed none of the other kids would even acknowledge him. So being the strong willed 5 year old you were, you weren't going to let that stand. One day you went out to the gate pulling Castiel with you. You grabbed Jonathan by the hand and asked him to come play with you and Castiel. When he told you that he didn't know how you told him you and Cas would show him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the years you and Cas always made sure he was included. You didn't let anyone put him down or make him feel bad for being who he was. It wasn't his fault that his father was a controlling prick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got older his father started taking up more of Jonathan's free time for training him to be a doctor. When he did have a bit of free time you and your close group of friends would always make time for him. He was incredibly smart, caring, and sweet despite the way his father treated him. He was unique and you told him that's what makes him special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He became one of your knights at first just because he happened to be in the right place at the right time. He confided in you later that he never wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to stay in the castle and be one of your knights. You told him you would be honored to have him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you didn't know and you still feel guilty about it, was his father was abusing him, beating him all these years. You knew he was strict and controlling but had no idea it went far beyond that. Jonathan was ashamed and hid it from everyone. The constant abuse got to Jonathan and broke him. His mind created an alternate ego, another personality to help deal with the trauma. This other personality was very angry. You never saw it because you never made Jonathan feel threatened, you were his safe place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You witnessed it one day. Then you did something for Jonathan that you've never done for anyone. You lied to everyone accept Bane because he was with you and you covered up a murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about two months after you became queen. You were piecing the kingdom back together. You were still overwhelmed with grief but you were trying to put that focus elsewhere. Your people needed to trust you and know you were going to keep them safe. After Jonathan told you he wanted to stay and be a knight and not a doctor he left to go give his father the news. You knew Dr. Crane wasn’t going to be happy about his son choosing not to be a doctor. He had also lost his wife, Jonathan’s mother during the attack on your kingdom. That was just going to add fuel to the fire. He had been gone for quite a while, so you decided to go check on him. Bane followed, he never left your side after what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You get to the Crane residence and you hear shouting and glass breaking. You open the door, they don't hear you and Bane enter over their own shouting. You see Jonanthan but it’s also not Jonathan, he had a crazed look in his eyes. His voice sounded different, much deeper, and he was talking in the third person as if Jonathan was another person in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you and Bane could completely take in everything that was happening Jonathan snapped his father’s neck. You watched his lifeless body fall to the ground. Jonathan takes a step back and puts his back against the wall and slides down to the floor. He’s holding his head in his hands rocking back and forth and sobbing. You go to him and crotch down in front of him. You say his name and gently pull his hand away from his face. He looks you in the eye and you can see he’s your Jonathan again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t explain why or what happened. So he lets you read his mind. You see all the beatings, the verbal and psychological abuse. And you see how his mind broke and split into two. You used your magic to heal his mind making him whole, suppressing the alter ego that had been created. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You showed Bane what you saw. Bane could sympathize, his father never dared hit him but he was still very verbally abusive and never treated him well. He agreed it wasn’t Jonathan’s fault, he wasn’t in control and you had fixed him. You told everyone Dr. Crane slipped down a flight of stairs and tragically snapped his neck. No one was the wiser. The three of you never spoke of it again. You moved Jonathan into the castle permanently and promised to always protect him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wake up with your head pounding, your mouth is as dry as the desert, your throat hurts and body aches. You feel like you have a hangover but you don’t recall drinking. What were you doing? Something is missing. No not something, someone. Jonathan. You sit upright, by moving too fast you feel dizzy and your head starts throbbing harder. You groan loudly. “Shadow you need to lay back down.” You try to slide your legs out of the bed but a large hand stops you. “No Bane I can’t, Jonathan needs me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow you cannot help him in your current state. Lay back down till you can heal the damage you did to yourself.” You slowly open your eyes. Your vision is still fuzzy. You turn your head towards where you heard Bane and your eyes slowly focus. Crap. His eyes are red and glossy. He’s been sitting at your bedside worrying about you. He hasn’t seen you lose control like that since Castiel died in front of you. He heard you lost control when he was missing for that week but he wasn’t here to see that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reach your hand out and cup his cheek. You stroke your thumb across his cheek bone where the mask isn’t covering his face. He leans into your touch. “What do you mean by damage?” He frowns, “What is the last thing you remember?” You’re trying to think, geez your head hurts. “Uh, I was running, a lot. I found Jonathan’s horse. There was blood on the saddle and blood on the ground on the outside of our border. Then it gets fuzzy after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane lifts a hand to your face and then starts gently running his fingers through your hair. “You lost control, little one. Everyone is worried about you. Your feet were cut and sliced from running without shoes, as were your legs from when you dropped to the ground. Charlie and Thor cleaned the wounds the best they could. You will need to heal the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay that’s not so bad, what else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The north forest is gone.” Your eyes go wide. “Gone?” Bane nods his head. “Yes little one. Your screams shook the trees. Your body glowed bright and the trees and grass started burning. Steve, James, Charlie, and Clint were able to contain it and extinguish the fires. Your body glowed brighter than I have ever seen and your skin began to burn and crack. I had to put you to sleep because you were not hearing me. It was the only way to stop you. I think you over exerted yourself releasing that much magic at once.” He gently strokes the back of his hand down your cheek. “You frightened me little one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You close your eyes and slowly use your magic to heal your burned and bruised body. It makes your head hurt worse at first but it slowly dissipates. You open your eyes. “Better?” Bane just nods his head, you can see his eyes getting glossy. You sit up and hug him tight. “I really am sorry. But you know what I promised him. I promised I would always protect him.” He squeezes you tighter. “I know you did. We will find him. Steve took charge and he is working out a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull back and look into his eyes. “My fear is the Winchester’s have him and they do to him what they did to you. He won’t survive what you went through.” Bane looks away. He never wanted to show you what happened because he knew you would blame yourself. “I know Shadow. I had the same thoughts while I was sitting here watching over you.” You have tears streaming down your face. “I was never able to fully heal you. I failed you, and now I have failed him. I have to find him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not fail anyone. What happened to me was not your fault, and whatever is happening with Jonathan is not your fault. But we will find him. I know you will not rest until we do so get dressed and we will go see what progress Steve has made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly grab the first dress you can find. As you're trying to get dressed you have a thought. “Bane? Did the villagers see what happened? Are they frightened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No we were deep enough in the forest they couldn't see the fire. And no one saw you running outside. The women Tony was with had their backs turned and were not paying attention." Oh yes Tony. What were you going to do about Tony? There was a rule no one was to go out alone for a reason. Jonathan first, deal with Tony later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Bane make your way down to the meeting room where Steve has everything set up. All eyes on you when you walk in. Your knights look both relieved and worried. You look around the room and address them all. "I am extremely sorry for losing control and frightening all of you. But you know how I care about all of you and I'm thinking the worst because I'm betting the Winchester's have Jonathan." You look at Bane and James who are standing side by side, and put a hand on each of their faces. "We all know what they are capable of.  He needs to be found." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all nod their heads in agreement. Everyone knows you have a soft spot for him. He's not a natural born fighter like most of your knights but he worked hard to keep up with the rest of the knights. What he lacks in combat he makes up for with his intelligence. Everyone respects him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look at Steve. You can tell without asking but you do anyway. "Anything?" He just shakes his head no. You walk past him and go to a cabinet that holds ingredients for spells, pulling several jars out. There's a large table near the cabinet. You slide everything on it to the floor and spread out a map of all the kingdoms. You mix all the ingredients and start chanting the words to the locator spell. You pour it onto the map…..and nothing. Just like when they took Bane. You try three more spells, none of them work. You angrily shove everything off the table onto the floor, several glass jars break.<br/> “Fuck!” You are leaning on the table, your palms flat against the surface. You have your head down. You need to think, what didn’t you try before? What can you do differently?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several of your knights are keeping a close eye on you but know better than to disturb you right now. Except Clint. He’s worried about you. When he saw what happened in the north forest he got a small taste of the true extent of your power. He starts to walk towards you, but a large hand grabs his upper arm. He looks up and sees Bane narrowing his eyes at him. He doesn’t say anything, he just shakes his head no. Clint gets the hint so he goes back to Steve to see what he can do to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're still leaning on the table, now tapping your fingers. You suddenly lift your head and your eyes slightly glow. You have an idea. Something you didn’t try before. You have the ability to open portals, or doorways between kingdoms. It only works kingdom to kingdom. You can’t do it to go from one end of your land to the other. Otherwise you would have done that to get to Jonathan much quicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane saw the brief glow in your eyes from across the room. “Shadow No!” You look over to him with determination in your eyes. “Sorry Bane I have to.” You open a doorway and quickly close it behind you so Bane can’t follow. You are going to a small cabin in a forest somewhere between the Enchanted Forest and Camelot. You have a sorcerer's apprentice to pay a visit to</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Cillian Murphy, even when he's the crazy Scarecrow in Dark Knight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Where art Thou Jonathan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Desperate times call for some creative problem solving.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 13</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit Shadow!” Bane is pacing the room. You just left through a doorway. He knew that glimmer in your eye. It happens anytime you are thinking of something related to Merlin. He hates that sorcerer just as much as you do. He’s just worried you’re going to make a rash decision. He doesn’t want you to accidentally start a war with Camelot by destroying that god forsaken tree Merlin is trapped in. King Arthur practically worships Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint makes his way over to Bane. “What just happened? Where did she go?” Bane sighs heavily and shakes his head. “Nowhere good. Either to see Merlin or his apprentice. Either way it never ends well. If she destroys Merlin she may as well declare war against Camelot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve speaks up from across the room. “We have to stop her. She’s not thinking clearly.” Bane laughs but it’s clearly not a humorous laugh. “Yes Captain, why did I not think of that. Tell me how do you propose we stop her? Do you suddenly have the power to open portals? Last time I checked she was the only one with that kind power. The damage would be done long before we could even reach her. I do not think you understand how much she cares about Jonathan. I know things that you do not. Long ago she promised to keep him safe, and if she has to burn down the Dark Lands to do it she will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re walking through the forest. You opened the doorway to the edge of the Enchanted Forest. That’s neutral ground for you. Snow White and her Prince Charming, David know you so they wouldn’t mind you being here. Merlin’s apprentice lives in a cabin deep in the forest. Its middle ground between the Enchanted Forest and Camelot. You get to the cabin and see smoke coming out of the chimney. Good he’s home you think to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re about to knock on the door but before you even touch it you hear the old man’s voice. “Come in Queen Shadow.” You frown, and open the door. He’s sitting at a chair in front of the fireplace. “Have a seat, your majesty, I have been expecting you.” That just pisses you off more. “Let me guess your Master prophesized it.” You take a seat in the chair across from him. He offers you tea but you decline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here for a social visit. If you were told to expect me, then you know why I am here.” He nods his head in agreement but doesn’t say anything. You take a deep breath to calm yourself. It’s not the old man you hate, he’s just the loyal messenger. Against your will your eyes begin to water. “Please tell me where he is. I think after everything Merlin can give me that much.” He looks at you sadly, like he sympathizes. “You already know where he is, your majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS! If I did, why would I be here! I can only assume King Dean Winchester has his hand in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you do know where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you or Merlin just give me a straight answer? Okay fine he’s somewhere in the Dark Lands. That kingdom is huge. Can you narrow it down for me, where in the Dark Lands?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I was not given the answer to that question. You must make it through this journey on your own. It is your dest-.....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T! Don’t you dare say that word. Fuck Merlin and his destiny bullshit. I’m sure Merlin has already prophesized this but go ahead and pass it along. He has made a very powerful enemy. I came for help, and he refused me. My sweet Jonathan is being tortured as we speak and he’s just going to allow that to happen.” You get up and leave the cabin slamming the door behind you. You go back the way you came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are fuming. Fucking Merlin and his prophecy bullshit. Once you get to the Enchanted Forest border you open the doorway back up to go home. You close the doorway and look around the room. There are mostly worried looks. You see a couple of pissed off ones, Bane and Steve. You roll your eyes. “I swear on my honor that the apprentice and fucking tree of Merlin’s are still alive. I did nothing but talk to the apprentice, and then yell a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane and Steve seem to relax a little at hearing that. “It was a long fucking shot, and of course Merlin wouldn’t help me. I was only able to confirm Jonathan is in the Dark Lands. I have no idea where.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane walks over to you and gives you a hug. “That is more information then we had before. Now we have a place to start looking. And thank you for not killing the apprentice.” You chuckle at that. You look over at Steve. “Have you been watching the mirror?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ve been taking shifts. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Steve and Jonathan successfully cast a spell at the drawbridge of the Winchester’s castle all those years ago. They hid a small mirror that you linked to a mirror in your castle. You can see who’s coming and going from their castle, and can hear nearby conversations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony enters the room and you could cut the tension with a knife. Steve’s muscles stiffen and he stands up straighter. He’s using his Captain voice, “Tony I already told you no.” James stands next to Steve, “Ya I think you’ve done enough.” You can see where this is going. You’re not happy with him either, but you don’t need your knights fighting. “That’s enough boys. Tony I am extremely disappointed in you. There is a reason I have a rule that no one goes out alone. However you could have just as easily been taken along with Jonathan for all I know. There will be consequences later. Right now I need all of you to put the fighting aside and help me find Jonathan. Understood?” They all nod their heads, and look a little ashamed. They know they shouldn’t be fighting right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go to the room that the enchanted mirror is hanging in. Must be Clint’s shift; he's sitting in a chair watching. Clint looks surprised to see you. “Shadow hi, um there hasn’t been anything suspicious so far.” You give him a sad smile. “I know. Thank you though. And I know I already apologized but I wanted to say it to you directly. I’m sorry if I scared you earlier. I’m just scared for Jonathan.” Clint stands and gives you a hug which you really needed at the moment. “It’s alright Shadow. We’re all just worried about you, and we’re scared for Jonathan too. I know I don’t know him very well but he seems like a nice guy.” You just nod your head and look over to the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You trust your knights, but what if they missed something. So you walk over to the mirror and wave your hand in front of it. “Show me everything you’ve seen.” And it’s like turning back a clock. You go back to the day before because no one was watching it as intently then. Clint stands next to you, amazed by your power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can see into part of their castle courtyard. You see Dean Winchester talking to a man. The man has his back turned, so you can’t tell who it is. He’s having a conversation about his younger brother Sam Winchester. You haven’t actually spoken to Sam since he was 14 and you were 18. He wasn’t with his father and brother when they attacked your kingdom, he was too young. Dean says something about Sam not being home but will return the next evening, and that he’s traveling from the East. The man Dean is talking to finally turns so you can see his face. “Fuck! No he’s going to tear Jonathan apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint startles at your sudden outburst. “What? Who is that guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Alastair, he’s Dean’s top torturer. He basically rules the dungeon. He was gone for a while, the Demon King needed his services.” Then a thought hits you which you instantly feel guilty for. But fear is powerful and can cause you to make hasty decisions. You're going to do something drastic. Dean took something from you, you're going to take something from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You storm back to the meeting room. They're probably going to think you've gone completely mad. Here goes nothing. You find Steve and Bane. "Alastair is back at their castle." The room went silent upon hearing Alastair's name. Steve exhales loudly, "Shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. So I have an awful idea." Bane narrows his eyes at you. "What might that be little one?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Dean took someone important from me, I take someone important from him. I know where Sam Winchester is going to be, he's not currently in the Dark Lands." There's a long pause while you wait to hear how terrible that would be. Steve puts a hand on your shoulder. "That's actually a good idea. Sam is the only blood relative Dean has left. You'll force his hand, he'll have to give Jonathan back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I thought you guys would think I was terrible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we've played fair long enough doll. Don't you?" You bite your bottom lip and look at Bane, he still hasn't said anything. "I agree with the Captain. Stop looking so worried little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your shoulders relax, this is not the reaction you were expecting at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you gather together to finalize your plan. All of your knights were in agreement. Sam will be traveling in a well guarded carriage. You will open a portal, when they come to pass you will disarm all the guards. Only taking Sam. You'll lock all the guards inside the carriage with a spell except one who is going to deliver a message you're going to write Dean. Then back through the portal home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knights coming with you will be Bane, Steve, James, Thor, Charlie, and Clint. Even though it was a bit early to be taking Clint out Steve thought he could handle it. And wanted to see how he handles himself. So you agreed. You needed one more to replace Tony. He was upset about being replaced but you certainly didn’t care right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see Balthazar, he’s changed a lot since your childhood. He used to be a pain in the ass like Gabriel. But after the loss of Cas he seemed to pull himself together and wanted to help the Kingdom. “Bal? Would you want to take Tony’s place?” He looks a little surprised. You tried to keep him out of anything Winchester related. Which he understood why you did. It was still just as painful for him as it was for you. “Yes, of course I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you understand we are not killing anyone right? Especially Sam Winchester?” He rolls his eyes and huffs. “Yes I am aware. You can trust me. I won’t risk Jonathan’s safety for my own vendetta.” You squeeze his hand and give him a sad smile. “Well get suited up then, time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leave Sam Wilson in charge while you are all gone. Which pissed Tony off more, but again you didn’t really care right now. You're all ready to leave. You start to open up a portal. Time to capture Sam Winchester.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lovely Day for a Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to get Dean's attention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 14</p><p>You made it to the road Sam Winchester should be traveling down any minute.You were crouched down behind some trees and bushes with James, Thor, Balthazar, and Charlie. On the opposite side of the road was Bane, Steve, and Clint. You really could have done this on your own, but Bane was worried about you after what happened in the forest. </p><p>You hear the sound of horses. Thor takes a peek up the road. "They're approaching Lady Shadow, get ready" Once the carriage gets closer you use your magic to freeze the carriage and horses in place. You hear the guards unsheathing their swords. You all walk out of the trees. The guards startle when they realize who you are. With a flick of your wrist their swords glow red hot and they drop them. Your target is Sam Winchester. Your knights will handle the guards.</p><p>You expected some sort of dark magic protection spell on the carriage. Which for you it’s child's play, won’t be hard for you to break the spell. You place both hands on the door. Your hands glow bright, you feel a wave of dark energy pass and then the carriage unlocks. You take a step back because you know he's going to come out ready to fight. </p><p>Sam Winchester who is like a foot taller than you jumps out, sword in hand. He swings it at you and you can tell the moment he realizes who you are. You do the same thing you did to the guards, his sword heats up glowing red hot and he drops it. You make him drop to his knees. He looks you in the eyes, "Are you going to kill me?"</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him. "That's not my intention, but that entirely depends on your brother."</p><p>Steve and James have the guards in a line next to the carriage. Bane starts literally throwing them into the carriage. Clint and Charlie are rounding up all the weapons they took from the guards. Thor and Balthazar are tying one to the horses, the one that is going to deliver your message to Dean. The guards are yelling at Bane, you can’t help but smile when you hear him taunting them. “Calm calm down soldiers now is not the time for fear, that comes later.” One of them shouts that he’s pure evil. Bane just simply replies. “I am necessary evil.” Then shuts the door to the carriage. </p><p>You grab Sam’s left hand. “I need some of your blood.” You saw his eyes go big but then he tried to correct himself. He doesn’t want to show any fear you’re guessing. “Relax Sam. I just need to prick your finger. I have a message for your brother. I’m doing a blood magic spell so only he can open it.” You finish up the blood magic spell. “Bane can you take my place here, watch him. Steve hold the carriage doors closed while I seal it. </p><p>Sam looks angry and starts shouting. “No! Don’t hurt the men just doing their job you monsters!” Bane puts his hand around Sam’s throat but he doesn’t squeeze. “Watch your tongue Winchester or I will cut it out. Do not disrespect my Queen. She is not harming anyone, just simply sealing the doors shut until your brother comes to his senses. Then they will be free, as will you. You should only be afraid if your dear brother makes the wrong choice.”</p><p>You place your hands on the carriage. Your eyes and hands glow. The doors and windows vanish. They have air, food, and water. Just in case. You have no intention of hurting anyone. Then you go to the man Thor and Balthazar have tied on the horse. He looks to be a mix between terrified and pissed off. “What’s your name soldier?” He narrows his eyes and hesitates for a moment before he finally answers you. “Cole, my name is Cole.”</p><p>“Okay Cole, this is what's going to happen. You deliver this letter here to your King and only your King. He’s the only one that can open it. I sealed it with blood magic. Once he opens it, you’ll be released from your bindings. Very simple. Do you understand?” He nods his head repeatedly, you can see the sweat beading down his forehead. You hand him the letter. “Very good, off with you now. Complete your Quest.” Cole rides off with the carriage. You along with your knights and temporary hostage return home through the portal you opened.</p><p>You return to the castle, to the room your knights had all been gathered in. Bane just simply tossed Sam through the doorway. Sam hits the floor and slides stopping just before he hits a stone wall. You lift him with your magic setting him in a chair cuffing his hands and feet. Sam looks around the room and sees about two dozen of your knights just glaring at him. Sam gulps audibly. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>You scoff, “You’re joking right? As if you don’t know. And actually you could make this end a lot quicker if you just tell me where he is. I will release you.”</p><p>Sam’s face kind of skews. “I don’t know what your crazy ass is talking about. And why would I believe anything that comes out of your mouth.” Bane steps forward about to pummel Sam. You put your hand up. “Bane stop it’s alright, calm down.” He stays standing next to you, arms crossed just staring down Sam. You though, you’re thinking. You recall him calling you a monster back when you sealed up the carriage. Now you’re wondering what he was told about the history of your families. You did kill his father, but they attacked first. How does that make you the monster in the scenario? You also know he wasn’t in the castle when Jonathan was taken. Maybe there's a small chance he doesn’t know. You clasp your hands in front of you. </p><p>“Sam, your brother has taken someone very important to me. I need him back. I don’t want what happened to Bane to happen to him. Jonathan won’t survive what Bane went through. I know he’s in the Dark Lands. Where is Dean keeping him?”</p><p>“I told you I don’t know what you're talking about, we didn’t take anyone. And what does your monster pseudo King have to do with us?” Now it’s your turn to want to pummel Sam. Bane is tempted to let you, but he puts his hand on your shoulder letting you know it’s ok. “DO NOT call Bane a monster! YOU’RE MONSTER of a brother did this to him! He captured him and tortured him for a week. He did unspeakable things that should never be done to another human being!” Your eyes water and then you feel your mouth fill up with bile. Just thinking of what you saw in Bane’s mind makes you want to vomit every time. You gag, you cover your mouth with one hand and lean on the stone wall with the other. </p><p>Bane puts his big hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m alright I promise.” You take a deep breath. Then turn back to Sam. “Why do you keep calling us monsters? What have you been told?” Sam just looks bewildered that you would even ask that question. “Because of you and your father I lost most of my family because your greedy father wanted to take over our kingdom. I have basically lost Dean because of what happened he let the Mark of Cain take over. And you continue trying to attack us. Why can’t you people leave us alone?”</p><p>You start laughing. Not really because it’s funny but it's just the most preposterous thing you’ve ever heard. So that’s what bullshit Dean has been feeding him. “I’m glad you find my family’s pain so amusing. Just as I said you’re monsters.”</p><p>You stop laughing instantly after that last comment. Your eyes glow bright and your body stiffens. “Your family’s pain! Yours! I think you need to be set straight. But rather than tell you. I’m going to show you. I want you to feel my pain, feel my kingdom's pain and see what your family did!” You put both of your hands on his head and start forcing him to see your memories.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Dark Lands…….</p><p>Cole finally reaches the gates of the castle. King Winchester is going to send him to the dungeon for being weak. He just knows it. But there’s no way he could have fought back against Queen Shadow or her knights. </p><p>Dean is standing in the courtyard pacing back and forth. Sammy should have been back an hour ago, what’s taking so long he thinks to himself. He hears the sounds of the horse drawn carriage. “It’s about damn time.” He mutters to himself. He turns and starts walking towards the courtyard entrance and he can immediately tell something is wrong. “Sammy?!?” Cole takes a deep breath bracing himself for what’s about to come. “He’s not in there your majesty. I have a message I’ve been told to deliver directly to you.” </p><p>Dean feels the mark on his arm flaring increasing his anger. “Told by who? Get the fuck down here and bring it to me.”</p><p>“I can’t your majesty. Queen Shadow has me bound here until you open the letter. She said she sealed it with blood magic. She also sealed all the guards inside the carriage.” Dean’s eyes flash black and then turn back to green. “That fucking bitch! She take Sam herself or did her precious knights do it?” Dean grabs the letter from Cole and cuts his hand to open the letter while he’s waiting for Cole to answer him. “Um she captured the prince and she had several knights with her that disarmed the guards and locked them up.” Cole felt a small moment of relief as the bindings released him just as Queen Shadow promised. </p><p>Dean’s holding the letter, the seal breaks once his blood hits the paper. He grinds his teeth and opens the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You took someone important to me. So I took someone important to you. You cut mine, and I will cut yours. Jonathan bleeds Sam will bleed. Return him safely and alive. Then I shall do the same and release your guards. Fair trade no tricks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your move Winchester.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   -  Shadow</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean crumples up the letter. “FUCK!” He hears a scuffling sound and see’s Cole trying to slip away. “And where the fuck do you think you’re going Cole?” Cole hunched over making himself look smaller. “No where my king, I apologize. I’m sorry about the prince but none of us have the power to fight her off.” Dean grabs Cole by the throat. “I don’t fucking care. You’re going to be punished anyway.” He releases his grip and starts dragging him by his arm. Cole is coughing and trying to keep his balance at the same time. Dean drags him along, taking him to the dungeon beneath the castle. He has a secret passageway in the dungeon to a hidden room he set up a long time ago. This room is completely warded from magic. No light or dark magic can be used within its walls. That’s why Queen Shadow has never been able to find it. </p><p>Dean full of rage shoves the door open with unnecessary force. He shoves Cole on the ground in the corner. “Stay!” He turns to the smart mouthed Scottish redhead behind him. “Do you have everything you need Rowena? I need to release him, like now!”</p><p>She rolls her eyes not even phased by his attitude. “Well hello to you too Sunshine. We just got the wee lad, why would you release him already?”</p><p>“Because Queen fucking Shadow decided to relatiate this time by taking my brother. If I don’t give this guy back she’s not going to give Sam back. Now answer my first question, do you have everything you need from him?”</p><p>Rowena puts her hands on her hips. “Bullocks.” She looks at Jonathan who is strapped to a table mumbling incoherently. She runs her fingers through his hair. “The queen must really care about you boy. She kidnapped the prince of the Dark Lands for you. I do admire that girl’s bravery.” She sighs loudly and finally acknowledges Dean’s question. “I need a wee bit more time. I still need to test it on him to make sure it works. Can you stall for time, I’m guessing you still need to arrange a meeting for the prisoner exchange.” She bats her eyelashes at him.</p><p>“This is my brother Rowena. How much time is a wee bit more.” He says to her in a voice mocking her accent. She narrows her eyes at him. “Don’t get mouthy with me boy. You may be old but I’m still older. Give me another two hours then you can do what you want with the lad.”</p><p>“Fine. Can you make him look….I don’t know, not crazy? If she sees broken merchandise before the trade I don’t know what she’ll do to Sam.”</p><p>“Anything else to add to your already tall order Dean!?! Fine I can do a glamor spell. She’s smart and powerful. You won’t have much time until she notices something is wrong.” She pauses and flips her long red hair over her shoulder and smiles. “You know Dean you’re going to have to move your time line up. That girl can read minds, and you can bet that pretty face of yours that will be the first thing she does when she gets the boy back.”</p><p>Dean doesn’t even bother replying to Rowena. He knows, but it will be too late by the time Shadow figures it out. He grabs Cole and drags him out. “Alastair! I have a gift for you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Back at the Shadow Lands……</p><p> </p><p>You release your hold on Sam Winchester. You just finished showing him your memories, all the horrible things his father and brother have done. Sam’s breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>"You see Sam this entire feud started because I refused to marry Dean. I was in love with someone else and my father was unaware. Simple misunderstanding. But your father decided it was disrespectful that I chose a peasant boy over his son.</p><p>So the almighty King John Winchester invades my kingdom. We were a peaceful kingdom, never bothered anyone. Our villagers were unarmed. Your father's army slaughtered defenseless men, women, and children. The school was set on fire with children inside. My father was murdered in front of me. And my beloved Castiel who was unarmed and helping get children to safety was literally stabbed in the back on the doorsteps of the church by your brother. Hundreds of innocent people died that day because of your father's pride. Now you tell me Sam Winchester who is the real monster in that story."</p><p>Sam is looking at the ground still trying to catch his breath. So you continue on.</p><p>"And I have never attacked your kingdom. Because I refuse to kill innocent people like you father and brother. My fight is with Dean, not the villagers. One time and one time only I sent 4 knights on a scouting mission. Only two came back. Your brother captured two. We found James the next day, but he kept Bane for a week. No one in my kingdom has stepped foot on the Dark Lands since then. That was 90 years ago. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. So I decided to just wait patiently for Dean to die since I can't kill him. But another cruel joke on me, he found a way to be immortal. Then out of nowhere he takes Jonathan. So it pains me to stoop to his level, but he gave me no choice."</p><p>You hear sniffling and some mumbled words but you don't understand so you ask him to repeat himself.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry, I know it won’t change anything. But I’m sorry for what my family has done, and what my brother has continued doing. I really didn't know. " All your knights still in the room look stunned at the apology. </p><p>"Well Sam, now we're getting somewhere. Maybe you can talk some sense into Dean. You'd be the only person he'd listen to. I'm sorry I killed your father but everything I did and continue to do is purely to keep people safe from harm." He just nods his head. </p><p>"Gentleman and lady, please leave us to talk. Steve increase security outside just to be safe." He kisses your cheek. "Of course doll." Your knights start filing out of the room. But you see Balthazar hasn't moved. "Bal we talked about this, we're not hurting him." He looks down to the floor and nods his head, when he looks back up his eyes are glassy. "I know Shadow, I just need to say something."</p><p>"Okay Bal. Sam, my late fiance Castiel had three older brothers. Balthazar here is one of them." Sam looks at Balthazar, both of their eyes full of sadness.</p><p>"Sam Winchester your brother took my baby brother from me. Castiel never harmed a living thing in his life. He didn't deserve the death he was given. I have hated your family for the last century. But hearing you apologize means a lot to me because I can see that you actually mean it." You give Balthazar a hug and he leaves the room.</p><p>You wave your left hand towards Sam and the shackles you had put on him fall off. He gives you a confused look. "You're not going to hurt anyone. The only thing you are guilty of is loving your brother and wanting to trust him. And if you try to run off you won't make it far." You say the last part jokingly with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Thank you your majesty."</p><p>"Just call me Shadow like when we were kids. No one here calls me anything formal unless they're joking around. All my knights even have their own little nicknames they like to call me."</p><p>He gives you a small smile. "Right, Shadow. I really am sorry. I didn't know, but I should have. From what you showed me it looks like every time he sends me out of town for something it's when he’s about to do something he doesn’t want me to know about. I keep trying to see the best in him but the mark doesn't really allow that.  And Bane I'm sorry for what I said, and for what my brother did." </p><p>Bane puts his arm around you and looks at Sam. "Do not apologize to me for the sins of your brother. You owe me nothing."</p><p>"Listen Sam I really am sorry it came to this. I didn't want to do it. While we wait on Dean, are you hungry or anything? I'd rather treat you like a guest, instead of a prisoner."</p><p>"Um yeah sure I won't turn a meal down. But I have a question, why didn't you just throw me in the dungeon?"</p><p>"I don't have a dungeon, jail, or prison of any kind. I don't believe in keeping prisoners. There's no crime here. The two people that did betray the kingdom were exiled. Dean, just like your father rule with fear. I rule with kindness, I make sure my people want for nothing." Sam just stares at you with his mouth wide open. You talk with him for a while answering all his questions about your kingdom, and eat the meal you promised.</p><p>A messenger bird flies in. "Well little bird, you better be the one I've been waiting for." You remove the letter and the bird flies away. You open the letter and frown. Sam is squirming in his seat eager to know if it's from his brother and what his brother said.</p><p>"Man of few words I see. Dean doesn't seem to feel any urgency in getting you back. Any reason he'd be stalling that you can think of?" You hand the letter over to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Lawrence Valley at Sunrise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        - D.W. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam frowns at the letter too. "Uh no not that I can think of but clearly there's a lot I didn't know. I still don’t even understand why he would have taken your friend in the first place."</p><p>"Probably just to be an asshole, because he can. I don’t know but I really thought he would want to trade tonight, but apparently not. I guess you're spending the night." You bite your lip and take a deep breath. "I'm going to be honest Sam. If Jonathan isn't in one piece, if he's hurt in any way tomorrow isn't going to be pretty. I won't hurt you, but I can't promise the same for Dean."</p><p>Sam nods his head in understanding. He's about to reply, but James comes running into the room. You don't like the look on his face.</p><p>"James, what is it?"</p><p>"Well babydoll….um…..one of our ships hasn't returned. It was due back several hours ago." </p><p>The west border of your land runs along the ocean. You have a harbor and several ships you use for trading goods with other kingdoms. Your ships are warded and protected just as well as your land.</p><p>"Which ship?" Some other knights slowly trail in next to James, you know he's holding back. "Listen babydoll we don't know anything is wrong okay? They might just be behind schedule."</p><p>"Which. Ship. James." He rubs his flesh hand on the back of his neck and sighs. "Jolly Roger ll"</p><p>"Killian. There's no way he's behind schedule and you know it! How many were in his crew?"</p><p>"19." You feel like your blood is boiling. Why did the world decide to fuck with you repeatedly today. James was holding back because he's afraid you'll have another melt down. You're trying to calm your breathing, and keep control of your magic.You can feel your magic wanting to burst out. You know your eyes are glowing so you close your eyes and keep telling yourself to take deep breaths. </p><p>"FUUUCCCKK!!!" </p><p>You mostly kept control. Your yelling caused the castle to vibrate which caused the warning bell in the tower to ring twice.</p><p>"Shit. That bell hasn't rung since Dean sent that demon army almost a century ago. Steve call a village meeting, everyone needs to know what's going on. Balthazar I'm sorry, you should check on your father and brothers. Hearing the bell might have frightened them. I know Michael is probably scared. Take anyone with you that you need."</p><p>Steve speaks up. "Dean has to be behind this too, it's too big of a coincidence."</p><p>"I agree that it can't be a coincidence but I don't think it was Dean. The Dark Lands is land locked. He has nowhere to hide a ship, and to my knowledge no need for a ship. Bane and I will start searching. Steve take charge of the village meeting as I said. The rest of you make sure anyone that's been here since the bell tower last rang is okay, some are still traumatized from that."</p><p>Now in addition to getting Jonathan back. You have to find a ship whose captain is a former pirate, Killian Jones a.k.a Captain Hook, and the 19 crew members on your missing ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to get Jonathan back.</p>
<p>Also a little background on Hook. For the record I love Emma and Hook together in OUAT but that's not happening in this story. So you've been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killian Jones is known as Captain Hook, or just Hook to many. You met the young pirate many years ago. He needed somewhere to dock his ship the Jolly Roger for the night to restock his ship and give his men a break. He had heard of you, and didn’t think you would let a pirate in but he figured, what’s he got to lose. He was surprised when you granted his request on the condition that they behave like gentlemen. No lying, stealing, or fighting. </p>
<p>Normally he would have spent his evening in a pub surrounded by young maidens. But you offered him a meal in the castle. He was tempted to decline, he never had good experiences in the past with royalty. He figured you just wanted something from him, why else would you want to be in the presence of a pirate. Again he was surprised when all you wanted was his company and get to know him. You never asked him for anything. You both just talked for hours telling each other stories. Before he left he asked why you let a pirate into your safe little kingdom. You told him because you could see beyond the pain and sadness in his eyes and knew there was a good man hidden in there. </p>
<p>Since Killian and his men kept their word, they behaved like gentlemen. You told Killian he was welcome to dock his ship in your harbor and stay anytime. So over the years he did accept your offer and would come visit you for a few days at a time. Then there were years, decades you went without seeing him. You later found out he was trapped in Neverland twice, and he was caught up in Regina’s dark curse stuck in the land without magic. </p>
<p>When he finally returned to you. He was more broken than you had ever seen him. He grew tired of being seen as a villain. He tried to show the woman he loved he was good, and could change. He had fallen in love with Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter Emma Swan. They were separated at one point and he traded his beloved ship the Jolly Roger for a magic bean to get back to her. Then she broke his heart and chose her first love Neil Cassidy over him. Killian now had a shattered heart and was a Captain without a ship. You ended up making him one of your knights, even though he didn’t think he was worthy. You knew he missed the sea though. So you gave him a new ship which he named the Jolly Roger II. You made him in charge of your harbor and ships. </p>
<p>He had also lost one of his hands in a fight long ago and replaced it with a Hook, hence the name Captain Hook. You offered to make him a new hand out of metal like you had done with James’s arm. He politely declined, he said the hook was part of him now, and will always remind him of the man he used to be.</p>
<p>You eventually made him believe he wasn’t a villain, he was the good man you told him was hidden away all those years ago. He slowly started becoming whole again and felt he had finally made a good decision for himself. </p>
<p>Killian was the best Captain you knew and you could always rely on him. That is why you are dumbstruck. Who could possibly catch Killian the former pirate off guard, and take his ship. Along with him and the entire crew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are once again pulling ingredients out of your spell cabinet. Bane had to go to another level of the castle to replace and restock the jars you broke this morning. You feel a presence next to you. You look up and see Sam looming over you. “I can help, I know some tracking spells.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice of you, but dark magic won’t work here. The entire kingdom is warded.” Sam frowns at that. “I know that. I don’t have magic of any kind. I just know a few spells, nothing dark I swear.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, look through the cabinet behind me. Bane is restocking what I broke this morning. Today is not my best day.” You pause for a minute and then look back at him. “I appreciate you helping, by the way.”</p>
<p>Sam just shrugs his shoulders as he’s grabbing things. “I appreciate you not blaming this on my brother, even though he would seem like the obvious choice.”</p>
<p>Your knights comb the village making sure everyone knows there’s no immediate danger and then inform everyone of the village meeting. The church is large and is used as a meeting hall when necessary. Steve did as you asked and ran the meeting letting everyone know what has happened. Balthazar checked on his family. Chuck and Gabriel were ok for the most part, just alarmed at first. Michael though as you suspected was very frightened and it took the three of them a while to calm him down. </p>
<p>You and Sam worked for hours on tracking spells. Just as you thought you located Killian his location would jump all over the map. Like he was constantly moving. You started combining spells. You finally tried one that involved a mirror. You mix everything and say the incantation and then watch the mirror. The image is fuzzy and you can see the outline of something. It slowly comes into focus and you can see the Jolly Roger II. “Yes! Yes it’s working. That’s Killian’s ship!.” You start jumping up and down. </p>
<p>You examine the image more. The ship is in the water but the landscape looks wrong and it looks blurry. And the ship looks empty. You groan and glare at the mirror “What the hell?” Sam’s frowning at the image too. “I know it looks weird doesn’t it? Something’s off.” You tried the same one to see just Killian, but all you could see was darkness.</p>
<p>You both continue working on other tracking spells. Eventually you both fall asleep, heads down on the table. Bane was going to pick you up and carry you to bed. But he knew if he did you would wake up anyway and just go back to searching. You’re stubborn and determined but they are both traits he loves about you. </p>
<p>Bane wakes you in the early hours, before sunrise. You have a meeting to get to. “Wake up little one. Time to get Jonathan back.” You jolt upright and wipe the drool of your face. “Huh? I’m awake. I’m not sleeping.” He just shakes his head at you. You go get ready while Bane wakes Sam up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You want to ask Bane to stay here. He hasn’t been face to face with Dean Winchester since he was held captive all those decades ago. You already know the answer, but you're trying to think of a way to convince him. He sees you pacing out in the hallway. As usual he can read your face and already know what’s worrying you. “I will be fine, Shadow.” You stop your pacing to look him in the eyes. Your eyes start watering. “The last time you were near him I almost lost you. I already told you I can’t lose you Bane, I can’t!” He puts his big arms around you. “I promise you my love, nothing will happen. You are stronger than him. He fears you. That is why he sends others to do his dirty work. He would not dare betray you to your face.” You have your face buried in his chest and just nod your head. You hope he’s right. </p>
<p>Sam watches the entire exchange, thinking how wrong he has been about you and your kingdom all these years because of the lies he believed. You’re still the girl he remembers being friends with as a child. You’re just more powerful now. </p>
<p>You pull yourself together and put your fears aside for Jonathan. You are taking Bane, Steve, and James with you. More wanted to go, but you didn’t want to give Dean’s ego a boost making him think you need an entire army to face him. Because well you don’t. </p>
<p>“Sam before we leave I want you to know I’m sorry you’re stuck in the middle of this. But I hope we are parting as friends. If friends is too strong of a word then at least not parting as enemies.” Sam surprises you and pulls you into a hug. “We were friends as children, I would like to be friends again.” He whispers in your ear so only you can hear. “I will try to find out why you can’t heal Bane fully.” You nod your head and whisper “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You open a doorway to Lawrence Valley. It’s just a wide open field with a couple trees otherwise there is nothing and no one around. You’re assuming that’s why Dean chose it. You go through the doorway first and Bane right after. You asked Steve and James to wait with Sam until you laid eyes on Jonathan.</p>
<p>Dean is already there. He’s smiling smugly at you. “Hey there sweetheart. You’re just full of surprises are you? Bane looking good buddy, your welcome for that.” Your eyes glow bright and the rest of your body starts to glow. “I am not your sweetheart, and you are not to address Bane in any way.”</p>
<p>Dean puts his hands up in mock surrender. He gets so damn cocky when he’s trying to hide how he’s really feeling. Then you hear a familiar Scottish female voice. “Now now Dean, don’t be a fool and anger the Queen before the deal is done.” You scoff. “Rowena, why am I not the least bit surprised to see you with the king of the damned.” </p>
<p>Rowena is a tricky one. She tends to stay out of your sights. She’s one of the strongest dark magic witches. Her own Coven banished her. </p>
<p>She just bats her eyes feigning innocence. “Hello dear, good to see you too. Looking young and beautiful as ever.” You roll your eyes. She has a long sleeve dress on but you see something glimmer in the sunlight. Under her sleeves there are golden cuffs on each of her wrists. Interesting, Dean put witch binding cuffs on her. She has to do whatever Dean says. You wonder what would happen if you unbind her. </p>
<p>“Enough bullshit from both of you. Where’s Jonathan?” Dean’s eyes flash black. “I’ll show you mine sweetheart if you show me yours.” It’s taking a lot of will power on your part to not just stab him in the face with the nearest sharp object you can find. But you focus on Jonathan. No hasty decisions until you have him back. “Not until I see Jonathan.”</p>
<p>“No dice Shad. How do I know you won’t take lover boy the moment you see him and keep my brother.”</p>
<p>“Well for one I’m not a lying douchebag like you, and two I never wanted to take Sam in the first place.” Dean just keeps smiling at you. “I gotta say sweetheart. You certainly threw me a curve ball. I did not see this coming.”</p>
<p>“Stop fucking stalling and show me Jonathan!” His eyes flash black again. “Not until I see my brother!”</p>
<p>“Oh for fuck sake! Fine! You try anything. Rowena twitches a fucking finger in the wrong direction. I will shove my magic so far up your ass you won’t know what fucking hit you. Got it Winchester?”</p>
<p>“Promises, promises. I do love it when you talk dirty to me though. Don’t worry Shad, no tricks. Scout’s honor.” You scoff at that. Scout’s honor my ass. “Steve. James. Go ahead.” Steve and James walk through the doorway with Sam standing between them. “See not a single hair out of place on Sam’s head. Now give me Jonathan!”</p>
<p>Dean looks Sam up and down. “You good Sammy?” Sam nods his head, “Fine Dean, now give her friend back to her so we can all go home.” Dean nods his head at Rowena and she pulls Jonathan out from behind the carriage. “Jonathan! You alright?” He nods his head but he looks exhausted. You wave your hand and unlock the carriage. Releasing the guards like you had promised, even though Dean didn’t mention them even once. </p>
<p>You look at Sam while your back is turned to Dean and give him a small smile and mouth “goodbye” then grab Sam’s arm and walk towards the middle of the field. Dean makes Rowena walk with Jonathan. You’re a couple feet apart. You look Rowena in the eyes and wave one of your hands at her. The cuffs on her wrists fall off. At this angle Dean can’t see the cuffs on the ground, the grass is too tall. You and her seem to have a silent conversation and smile coyly at each other. She releases Jonathan, “Pleasure doing business with you my dear.” You then release Sam, “Likewise Rowena.” You know the moment your hand touches Jonathan that there’s something wrong with him. Steve and James take him right away and run back through the doorway. </p>
<p>You don’t want Dean to think he got away with anything. “Dean that glamour spell didn’t fool me.” Dean takes a defensive stance and tries pushing Sam away. “Don’t worry Dean. I don’t want to hurt Sam. I only want to hurt you. Which is why I showed Sam EVERYTHING! Every dirty, bloody detail you lied to him about for the last century. He’s seen the truth with his own eyes. You’re welcome for that.”</p>
<p>You decided not to tell him you freed Rowena. He’ll figure that one out pretty quickly. You reach for Bane and walk back through the doorway and close it behind you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought  MOC Dean would be more of a cocky asshole rather than angry or violent right off the bat. So that's the way I went with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dean Winchester is an asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reader has Jonathan back, but all is not well yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 16</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screaming. Loud screaming of pure terror is what fills your ears as you closed the doorway after making the exchange with Dean and now returned home. Jonathan is lying on the ground. You see Steve, James, and Thor have him pinned to the floor. “Get off of him! What are you doing!” Clint is standing close by. “They can’t let him up, they are trying to restrain him. He tried stabbing Charlie, and he’s not making any sense.”</p>
<p>You walk over and kneel next to his head. “Jonathan. Jonathan, please look at me sweetheart. You’re safe now. I need you to calm down.” He just continues screaming, and tries to pull himself out from under the men holding him down. You can see the fear in his eyes. You put your hands on his face, “Sleep love, go to sleep.” His eyes slowly close and his body goes limp. </p>
<p>Could this day get any worse? You don’t dare say that out loud though, you don’t want to tempt fate. “Can you boys please take him up to his room so I can figure out what the hell they did to him. Charlie are you alright?” She’s got a stunned look on her face. Jonathan was one of her closest friends too, she can’t believe what just happened. “Um..ya Shadow I’m alright. He missed, I jumped back in time.” She’s avoiding eye contact, and looking at the ground. “Charlie, look at me. He didn’t mean it, he’s not himself right now. I’ll find out what's wrong with him. Alright?” She just nods her head. </p>
<p>You head up to Jonathan’s room. You meet Steve and James in the hallway. They both walk up to you and you have an awkward three person hug. Steve kisses your forehead. “You know we weren’t trying to hurt him, right doll?” You leave against James as you're talking to Steve. James kisses the top of your head and puts his arms around you. “I know. I’m sorry for yelling at you guys. It just happened so fast. And it’s been a really fucked up last 24 hours. I take a step forward and end up two steps back.”</p>
<p>“How about you focus on Jonathan right now. We will take over looking for Killian and his crew, alright?” You throw your arms around Steve and he gives you a gentle kiss on the lips. You turn to James and he smiles at you. “Don’t worry babydoll, it will get better I promise.” You throw your arms around him next and he gives you a longer but sweet kiss on the lips. They head back down stairs and you stand outside Jonathan’s door for a moment. You take a deep breath and open the door. </p>
<p>He’s lying on his bed, you can hear his soft snores. He looks so much more peaceful now. You go and sit next to him on his bed. You're running your fingers through his hair while talking to him. “What did they do to you, my sweet Jonathan. I know I always ask permission, but in this case it doesn’t seem to be an option. I need to read your mind and find out what’s going on. Hopefully you can forgive me later.” You kiss his forehead, and let your lips linger there for a moment. Then you put both of your hands on his face. “Ok sweetheart, here we go.” Your eyes glow as you're going through his mind seeing his thoughts and memories. You pull your hands away like you’ve been burned. “Oh no. No, no, no. How?!? I’m sorry Jonathan I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>You run out of his room, barely managing to close the door behind you. Run down the staircases, through the hallways, and you just start calling out names. “Bane! Steve!, James! Thor! Charlie!” You go flying into the room your knights are gathered in. “I know why Dean took Jonathan. We have to stop him. Stop it before it happens!” Bane grabs your shoulders to ground you. You’re not completely making sense. “Slow down little one. Stop what? What are you talking about?” You grab onto his shirt. “The toxin. The fear toxin. Dean knows about it and had Rowena recreate it. Then they tested it on Jonathan, that’s why he’s acting the way he is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jonathan was about 14 years old his father was teaching him how to make medicines for his patients. Some require herbs or special plants added into the mixture. One day Jonathan was mixing ingredients. He was making medicine for two different patients. He got some of the ingredients switched around and he accidentally made a very dangerous concoction. The mixture let out a gas that had side effects of extreme fear and paranoia. If affected about 50 villagers that were nearby. It caused mass panic. The people affected acted out violently because of whatever they were hallucinating. Dr. Crane was able to create an antitoxin to fix those that were affected. But it took him some time so the hallucinating villagers had to be locked up and separated so they wouldn’t hurt themselves or others. </p>
<p>Any of your knights that were born and raised in the kingdom remember that day. It was terrifying, not knowing why your family, friends, and neighbors were suddenly attacking each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bane is still holding on to you, trying to keep you calm. “Do you know the ingredients for Dr. Crane’s antitoxin?”</p>
<p>“No. But Dr. Crane made extra just in case the villagers needed extra doses and a list of the ingredients should be with the extra vials. I think they are in the storage area where the dungeon used to be. But I’m still going to have to make more. Dean knew I would figure out what he was doing but he doesn’t know we still have antitoxin because Jonathan didn’t know about it. He’s going to use messenger birds to drop it since he can’t send an army, demons, or use magic. We need to get everyone from the village into the castle. I’ll seal the castle until I can make enough antitoxin for everyone. I don’t know how much time we have. All of you go now, get the villagers to the castle quickly.”</p>
<p>You and Bane go down to the lowest level of the castle.You are flinging crates everywhere trying to find the one you need. Bane is catching them as they fly across the room and restacking them. Your father didn’t think they would ever need the antitoxin again. Since Jonathan did it on accident it should have never happened a second time. But Dr. Crane told him to keep it stored anyway. You hate Dr. Crane, but it seems he did something right for once. “AH HA! Found it!” You tear the crate open and start counting. “Looks like he made double, there’s 50 doses here…….and the ingredient list.” Bane takes the crate, as you look over the list. “I have just about everything here in the castle. A couple things I’m going to have to run to Chuck’s apothecary for. So I need to hurry”</p>
<p>“You are in control Shadow. You figured it out in time. The kingdom will be alright. Just keep calm.” You and Bane make you way back up to the main level of the castle. You can already see villagers pouring into the castle. Looks like Clint went and got Natasha first so they could get all the young children inside quickly. Clint sees you and runs towards you. “Do you need help with that Shadow?”</p>
<p>“No I can’t mix anything just yet. I need to go to Chuck’s apothecary and get a few things I don’t have here.” Just then you see the man you were talking about with his arms full of jars along with Balthazar. “Chuck how did you know what I needed?” He smiles big, “Oddly enough I had to help Dr. Crane and King Bruce when this happened the first time. I was in the wrong place at the right time sort of thing. Anyway, I remembered some of the ingredients.” As Chuck sets the jars down on the table you pull him into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” </p>
<p>“No problem. I know you’ve had a rough couple days. Now let’s get to mixing this stuff.” You start setting the ingredients out on a large table. “Hey Chuck, what about Michael, where is he? I know he’s not going to like this large crowd. I can let him stay in a room away from everyone. And where’s Gabriel?” Chuck sighs. “Yes Michael is having a rough couple days too. But Steve came and got us first. He had Gabriel take Michael through the back of the castle. So they are alright.” Oh Steve, your perfect Captain. You didn’t even have to ask, he knew exactly what you would want him to do. </p>
<p>You, Chuck, Balthazar, and Bane mix the ingredients and start making several batches of the antitoxin. You added something of your own to the antitoxin that would make you immune after one dose. That way if this were to ever happen again no one would be affected. You have several knights keeping watch, they are going to alert you at the first sign of the messenger birds Dean is sending with the fear toxin. “Balthazar, do you think  you could do me a favor?”</p>
<p>“Yes of course darling what is it?” You hand him a vial and a needle. “Would you mind giving Jonathan a dose? His will have to be injected because he’s unconscious and for everyone’s safety I don’t want to wake him until he’s been given the antitoxin.” He grabs the vial and needle. “No problem. I’ll be right back.” That takes a little bit of weight off your shoulders, knowing Jonathan will be okay. </p>
<p>It was unanimously agreed that the knights go first because they have your magic and if any of them inhale the fear toxin it would probably be disastrous. You did slip an extra vial to Clint because you could tell he was stressing about Natasha. You’re pretty sure you have a soft spot for Clint too. You don’t think you could tell him no even if you tried. After your knights then it will be children and the elderly, then everyone else. </p>
<p>You just started on the children when James comes running into the room. “They’re almost here. We’ll help finish dosing everyone while you shield the castle.”</p>
<p>You nod your head at James and walk to the entrance of the castle. You stand in the entry way and look outside. “Oh fuck you Dean. Holy shit that’s a lot of messenger birds.” Flock after flock comes into the skyline. It looks like a thick blanket in the sky, their shadows casting down over your kingdom. </p>
<p>You extend your arms. Your entire body starts to glow and you push your magic outward and feel it wrap around the castle.You see the vials falling from the sky. As they hit the ground they shatter and the fear toxin gas clouds and fills the air. You stand your ground, keeping your hold on the castle. It feels like hours, but you're not sure how much time has passed. You begin to feel tired and it’s becoming more difficult to keep your magic in place around the castle. This has never happened to you before. You hate to admit, Bane might be right. You overexerted yourself, released too much magic at once yesterday during your episode in the forest when you lost Jonathan. And you really haven’t slept for over 24 hours, aside from the power nap you had when trying different tracking spells with Sam. </p>
<p>You feel a wave of panic wash over you. The toxin is still in the air and not everyone has received the antitoxin yet. You’re not sure how much longer you can keep going. “Bane! Bane I need you!” He comes running towards you looking panicked himself at the sound of you calling for him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Okay, save the I told you so for later. But I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. I’m not at full strength after what happened yesterday.” You can practically hear the gears turning in his mind. “What if we can recharge your magic?” You just stare at him, you are far too sleep deprived to try and decipher what he’s saying. “We have your magic, can you use our power, your magic to keep going?” Hmm…...Why didn’t you think of that? </p>
<p>“Um….ya that could actually work. I’ll need a few of you though. My knights have my magic but it's not the full power I have. Grab whoever we can spare at the moment, but don’t alert the villagers. I don’t want them to worry.” Bane takes off and comes back with Clint, Charlie, and Thor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie looks outside, “holy crap that’s a lot of birds.” You laugh. “I know right, and this has been going on for a while. Fuck you Dean Winchester.” You roll your stiff shoulders. “Bane put your right hand over my left. Clint put your left hand over my right. Thor and Charlie put a hand on my upper arm or shoulder. And hang on tight, might feel weird since I’ll be drawing from your power to recharge mine.” Miraculously it works and you're able to keep up the shield around the castle with your knight’s help. Steve comes to tell you that everyone has finally received the antitoxin. Before you release your knight’s you use your combined magic to lift all the shattered glass off the ground and drop it into a crate. You’ll send that back to Dean with a nice little note about his failure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can finally relax slightly. One catastrophe averted and one knight rescued. Now to find your other missing knight, ship, and crew members.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now to find your missing pirate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Curious Case of the Missing Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter. Fluff and Angst, and some unexpected visitors.</p>
<p>Emma Swan is a little out of character for my story. And remember you've been warned Emma and Hook aren't together in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You feel heavy like something is weighing you down. But you feel comforted by it also. You can feel a warmth against your back. "Good morning my love." Morning? Shit you fell asleep, when did that happen. "Killian, I still need to find him and wake Jonathan." You force yourself to sit up, but Bane wraps an arm around you. "Shadow please, you have been going non stop and it is affecting you. Rest a while longer." </p>
<p>"I'll rest once I find Killian and his crew." You try to slide to the edge of the bed but Bane still had his arm around you. "Shadow you are worrying me, your magic has never weakened before."</p>
<p>"I'll be fine. It's not a big deal." </p>
<p>"It is a big deal to me! You keep telling me you cannot ever lose me. Well I cannot lose you (Y/N), you are everything to me! So can you stay here a little while longer for me?" Bane never yells at you or raises his voice at you, and you can't remember the last time he called you by your real name. He's also never scared but he is right now.</p>
<p>"Okay my love I hear you, I'm sorry." You lay back down and carefully take his mask off. You put your hands on his face and stare into his blue eyes. You lean closer and kiss him. You pour all the love you have for him into the kiss. And he kisses you back just as passionately. He has no shirt on. You run your hand down his neck to his chest and across his stomach to his waist line.</p>
<p>He groans into your mouth and gently bites your bottom lip. "Your attempts at distraction will not work today little one. You need rest.” You huff, “Fine, can’t blame a girl for trying though.” That get’s a small smile out of him. He lies on his back and you lay your head on his chest. He holds you close to him as you trace the scars on his body with your fingertips like you always do. “I really am sorry for worrying you. I love you Bane.”</p>
<p>“And I love you little one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Bane finally lets you out of bed you head downstairs. Your knights were still working around the clock trying to find Killian. You felt bad because even though it was forced you finally got some rest and felt a bit better. “All of you take a break and go have breakfast. Those that haven’t slept go get some sleep.” You see a couple about to protest but you hold your hand up. “No buts. You can’t help Killian if you wear yourselves out. Now go eat, rest and come back when you can.”</p>
<p>They all slowly file out of the room. You’re staring at the mirror you did the tracking spell on to find Killian. It’s still just darkness. You feel another presence in the room, Clint hasn’t left yet. “Something on your mind handsome?” You hear him walking closer to you. “No, not really. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”</p>
<p>“Well that depends on your definition of okay. I’m managing I guess you could say. But how are you doing Clint? I know a lot has happened over a short period of time.” Clint just shrugs his shoulders. “I’m doing alright. Still adjusting I guess.”</p>
<p>You sigh and turn to him putting one of your hands on his face. “I know you lied to me the other day in the dining hall. I didn’t say anything because we were surrounded by people, and I haven’t had a chance to talk to you alone since then. Now is not the time either. But we will sit down together and talk once all of this is over with.” Clint’s eyes go wide and his heart starts pounding. He doesn’t want to disappoint you or for you to be upset with him. “Relax handsome, you’re not in trouble for lying. I care about you, and if something is bothering you I want you to talk to me about it is all. Alright?” You run your other hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and leans into your touch. “Okay Shadow, and I’m sorry for lying to you.”</p>
<p>You really want to kiss those soft lips of his right now. But you promised Steve you would wait until you all got to know him better. So you settle for kissing him on the cheek. “Now my handsome knight go eat, and get some rest. We’ll catch up later.” He blushes, nods his head and walks out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re torn, you want to go wake Jonathan, but you know you can’t give him the full attention you need to right now. Killian and his crew need to be found.  You’re pacing the room thinking, tapping your finger on your chin. You know you're missing something. There’s a missing piece to the puzzle, but what is it? “Penny for your thoughts?” You turn around and see Steve, James, Thor, and Charlie. </p>
<p>“Well I know I’m missing something. I just can’t put my finger on it. How did Dean know about Jonathan’s fear toxin accident in the first place? It had to be someone that was around when it occurred. No one has talked about it since it happened because Jonathan felt bad enough about it. So how would Dean find out?”</p>
<p>Steve crosses his arms over his chest and leans on the table you were pacing in front of. “Who was here when it happened that would have something to gain by telling Dean Winchester?”</p>
<p>A name immediately pops in your head. You and Thor make eye contact. He says it so you don’t have to. “My brother, Loki.” It has to be Loki, the only other obvious choice would be Lancelot but he’s moved on and living in Camelot. Thor looks down at the ground in shame. “I apologize Lady Shadow. All this trouble and pain brought upon our kingdom is because of my brother. I should have seen it sooner.” You walk over to him and gently grip his chin and tilt his head up so that he will look at you and not the ground. “Thor this is not your fault. No one including me has ever blamed you or your family for anything Loki has done. He made his own choices on his own accord. None of us had any reason to suspect him. It’s been years since any of us have heard anything about him.”</p>
<p>Steve, James, and Charlie chime in letting Thor know they agree with what you said. He’s not responsible for his brother's actions. Steve puts his arm around your shoulder. “Ok doll we know who. Now we need to figure why, and how Killian is involved.”</p>
<p>You start pacing again. “Loki took a page out of Dean’s book. Dean had used James as a distraction so they could hide Bane from me. Loki told Dean about the fear toxin so Jonathan would become a distraction giving him time to take Killian, his ship and crew. But how do you hide an entire ship?”</p>
<p>You’re all pacing around trying to see the whole picture when Balthazar comes into the room. “Sorry to interrupt the, well whatever it is you’re doing, but you have visitors.” You frown. “I don’t want visitors right now. It’s clearly a terrible time for visitors. Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Snow White, Prince Charming and their daughter Emma.” Well dammit you can’t turn Snow White away. You let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fine send them in. Are they aware we’re in the middle of something?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, yes I warned them at the gates. I tried turning them away for you first.” You smile at him. “Thank you for trying Bal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later they come walking into the room. You start walking towards Snow to give her a hug and greet her family. But Emma steps forward and abruptly blurts out, “I heard Hook is missing, do you have any leads?” You pause and just look at her. Then Snow speaks up. “Emma we talked about this…...I am so sorry Shadow. It’s good to see you, it's been a long time.” She gives you a hug. Then you turn to David and give him a hug. “Good to see both of you, my old friends as well. Forgive me, but you’ve caught me off guard. How could you know about Killian? He just went missing the day before yesterday and your kingdom is a two week’s travel from mine.” See you can sound like a proper queen when you need to.</p>
<p>James clears his throat, “Sorry babydoll that would be because of me. While you were with Jonathan I sent word out to some of the kingdoms with harbors to keep a lookout for Killian’s ship.” He’s worried you’re upset with him now. “Well it was worth a try James, thank you. But Snow, how did you get here so fast?” Emma with her abruptness buts in again. “Magic bean, now where are you at with finding Hook?” This is your first time actually meeting her in person, but she’s already starting to piss you off. Your opinion of her may already be a little biased based on what happened between her and Killian. “I’m sorry you haven’t given your parents a chance to formally introduce us. I’m Queen Shadow, and you are obviously Emma Swan. Nice to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>Snow looks embarrassed. “Again I’m sorry Shadow. Emma is just worried about Hook, they became friends when we were trapped in the land without magic.” You wave her off. “It’s alright Snow. I’m aware, Killian told me everything when he returned.” You give Emma a side glance when you say that last part. So you bring them up to speed on the events that have happened over the last couple days. You show them the mirrors you did the tracking spells with and how you can’t correlate Loki’s endgame for all of this.</p>
<p>Thor has his hands on his hips and a frown across his face. “Loki must be working with someone. He doesn’t have magic or the power to steal a ship, and our dear Captain Jones would win a battle against Loki.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Emma points at Thor angrily. “This Loki guy is your brother shouldn’t you know what your brother is doing and who he’s doing it with.” Thor’s face changes and he looks sad and ashamed again. This girl is trying your patience, and like hell you’re going to let her put your beloved Thor down. “Do not speak to Thor or any of my knights in such a way. It’s not Thor’s fault in any way. I exiled Loki from my kingdom over 80 years ago. Thor and his father haven’t had any contact with him since that day.”</p>
<p>She huffs at that and crosses her arm. “Then how is this guy still alive? I thought only your light magic knights had immortality.”</p>
<p>“I have a spell and can grant immortality to anyone in my kingdom. I did the spell on Thor’s family. I didn’t have the heart to undo the spell when he was exiled. He’s still Thor’s brother. It pained him and his father to exile him but no one wished him dead.”</p>
<p>She looks at you stunned. “So it’s your fault because you gave this guy immortality. And I thought you were supposed to be this all powerful Grand White Witch. Why can’t you use this powerful magic of yours to find Hook already!?!” </p>
<p>Now on a good day. You would be able to keep your cool and keep your proper queen facade but today was not one of your good days. Your eyes glow for a moment. “Why the hell do you care anyway. You told him he was nothing but a dirty lying, thieving pirate! He came back to me broken! He gave up his ship for you and you in return shatter his heart. So why the fuck do you care about a dirty lying, thieving pirate?!” She looks at you with wide eyes. “Yes Emma he told me everything. Now if I could use my all powerful magic to find him I would have done it already. He is a very dear friend, and I would do anything for him. So how about you tone your attitude down a fucking notch.”</p>
<p>Snow looks at Emma shocked, “Emma did you really say those things to him?” Emma doesn’t answer, she just storms out of the room. You wipe a hand down your face and take a deep breath. “Snow, David I’m sorry. I am really very sorry. I have had a rough couple days and am feeling on edge. Her coming at me like that just set me off because of everything Killian told me. I’m sorry for yelling at your daughter, I hope it doesn’t damage our friendship.”</p>
<p>They both give you a hug. David looks at you and smiles sadly. “No we’re sorry. She doesn’t normally act like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Snow looks at David and back at you. “She feels guilty for saying those things to Hook. So she’s lashing out since he’s gone missing, thinking those were the last words she will have said to him. And we are sorry Shadow, we understand you’re under a lot of pressure. No damage done, we will always be friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You all move on from the little dispute, and try brainstorming. Emma eventually comes back. She doesn’t quite apologize, you get a quick “I’m sorry” so you say the same and just decide to move on. Clint walks in shortly after. Snow perks up once she sees him, “Hawkeye!” She gives him a hug. “It’s so good to see you.” You knew about the nickname Snow had given him since you read his mind, but no one else knew about it. James quirks an eyebrow, “Hawkeye?”</p>
<p>David smiles big and shakes Clint’s hand. “Yes when he and Natasha helped Snow and I take our kingdom back Snow gave him that nickname. He always used a bow and arrow like Snow, and always hits his target, even from long distances. Where is Natasha?” </p>
<p>Clint was blushing from Snow calling out her nickname for him in front of everyone. But when David asked about Natasha he gave them a sad smile. “She’s in the village, she works at the daycare with the young children not old enough for school yet.” David looks confused, but Snow doesn’t look surprised. She puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I had a feeling she didn’t want to be a knight and was just going along with it for you.”</p>
<p>You don’t want Clint to feel sad. Even though Natasha is happy about the outcome, Clint still feels a little guilty about it so you step in. “I meant to thank you Snow and David for sending them to me. They both fit in very well here. Clint is doing wonderfully as one of my knights and Natasha is happy working with the children in the village. Everyone loves them both, especially me.” Clint beams at that, which is what you wanted. You like keeping that happy smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hear Charlie squeal and turn to see what she’s doing. “Haven’t we had enough damn birds to last us a lifetime.” You can’t help but laugh at that. Yesterday wasn’t funny, but she’s right you would be glad to never see another messenger bird for a very long time. You take the message the bird is carrying, “Great who’s deciding to mess with me today, I wonder.” You open it up and read it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <em>What was lost can be found, but not at sea. You must come to me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>             - R</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You groan loudly. “Are you fucking kidding me!” You look up and see a room full of eyes staring at you. Bane recently joined the group, he was standing closest to you. “What is it little one?”</p>
<p>“I know who Loki is working with, and I bet Killian is beyond pissed.” Emma perks up at that. “Who?” You suppress the urge to roll your eyes. “The Dark One or as Killian likes to call him, The Crocodile. Good ole’ Rumpelstiltskin.” All of your knights groan in unison. They all despise him for one reason or another. You are stronger than him with your light magic, but like Dean you can’t really kill him. Whoever kills the Dark One takes their place. </p>
<p>Everyone still feels confused. You are sort of putting the picture together. Steve speaks up, “Why would Loki work with the Dark One and what does Killian have to do with it?”</p>
<p>“Great question, I think I have most of the puzzle figured out. Rumple is all about making deals. Loki made a deal with him. Taking Killian, his ship and crew is to force my hand to get whatever he needs for this deal to happen. I just don’t know what he wants or needs. I also don’t know how he took Killian’s ship since it's warded against dark magic.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You walk over to a stone wall and wave your hand in front of it, “Reveal.” A large vault door appears. Only your knights know about your vault. You keep dangerous enchanted items locked inside. Things you don’t want the wrong people to get their hands on. “Lucky for me no one knows about the ace I kept up my sleeve. I’ll have Killian back within the hour.” You open the vault and walk inside. Snow, David and Emma are just watching, stunned. You open a locked safe you had inside the vault and pull out the object you need. You walk back out and close the vault and make it invisible again. </p>
<p>You hold the object out in front of you. Emma looks at you like you are being ridiculous. “That’s not real. He never lets that thing out of his sight. He’s not going to fall for a fake.” You can’t help but laugh hysterically, because you managed to fool the Dark One for a very long time. “I assure you this is the real Dark One dagger. Whoever holds this dagger controls the Dark One. Which is precisely why I have it. I’ve had it since long before Regina cast the dark curse. He’s had a fake all this time. I didn’t want anyone to get their hands on it and take control of him. Terrible things can be done with the power he holds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Dark One dagger not only controls the Dark One but it is also the only object that can kill the Dark One. But whoever uses it becomes the next Dark One. Their real name becomes engraved on this enchanted dark magic dagger. </p>
<p>Snow is just staring at the dagger. “Did Loki know you had it? Maybe Rumple figured out he had a fake?” You shake your head. “No, Loki didn’t know. Only my first seven knights knew about it. There’s no way Rumple figured it out.” Clint looks shocked and moves closer so he can see the dagger that has the Dark One’s name engraved into it. “Are you going to use this on him or make a deal?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t decided. We’ll see how it goes. I’d rather not force him by using the dagger but if he leaves me no choice I’ll do what I have to in order to get our people back. If he wants the ship I don’t care, the ship can be replaced.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You go to open a doorway to get to the Dark One’s castle. “I’ll be back soon.” Bane puts a hand on your shoulder. You already know he’s going to argue about you going alone. “I’m not taking any of you. It will make striking a deal with him more difficult if I have more hostages for him to take.” He doesn’t like it but he knows you’re right. “Okay little one, just be safe please.” You smile at him and kiss his cheek, “Always.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” You look over and see Thor looking upset. “Please Lady Shadow let me accompany you. I need to face my brother. He will surely be there.” You want to tell him no. But Thor is all about honor and he feels Loki has dishonored his family and your kingdom. You look at Bane and he slightly nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>You look at Thor and extend your arm to take his hand. “Okay love, let’s go.” You open the doorway to the Enchanted Forest. Time to visit Rumplestiltskin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Give Me Back my Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to visit the Dark One Rumplestiltskin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 18</p>
<p>You and Thor and standing outside the Dark One’s castle. You really hate dealing with Rumplestiltskin. You were honestly glad when Regina took him when she cast the dark curse. Everyone in all the kingdoms celebrated that fact. You look up at Thor and squeeze his hand. “Let me deal with Rumple first alright? Once I show him what I’ve been hiding I’ll have the upper hand. Then you can say your peace to Loki, or beat the crap out of him. Dealer’s choice.” That makes him smile, and he nods his head in understanding. </p>
<p>You let go of Thor’s hand. You extend your arms and they start to glow bright. You make the gate and door to the front entry fly open. You storm inside and you can feel the dark magic. So you follow it, knowing it will lead you to him. You head up a flight of stairs and enter a large room. Rumple is in the corner spinning twine made of pure gold on a spinster wheel. “Well hello deary, did your father never teach you how to knock.”</p>
<p>“Not in the mood today Rumple, now cut the crap. Where’s Killian and his crew?” He does that ridiculous laugh of his. “Now now deary, you know the rules we have to come to a deal first. And I have a guest. I bet your giant there will be eager to see.” Loki walks out and stands near Rumple. “Hello brother and the great queen of the Shadow Lands would you like me to bow down your majesty?” You roll your eyes. “I see nothing has changed, you're still a petulant child.” Loki glares daggers at you. “We’ll see about that. You will be the one bowing down to me before you leave here.”</p>
<p>80 years and he still thinks he should be the king. Does he have nothing else to do with his time for crying out loud. “Rumple, would you be so kind as to explain the deal you made with this man child?” You hear Thor trying to choke back a laugh. “Good of you to ask deary. You see you have in your possession a powerful sceptre. The man child just didn’t know how to use it correctly. You hand over the sceptre and I’ll make him a king. And you get your pirate back.”</p>
<p>Rumple has one rule he follows, he never breaks a deal. But this one is flimsy. Sounds like Loki has to hold up his end first. You smile at Rumple. “Just so I’m clear. The deal you made entirely depends upon Loki getting the sceptre from me, otherwise the deal is null and void.” Rumple smiles back at you. “You got it queenie and if you want your pirate back you’ll hand it over.”</p>
<p>“What if I have a counter offer?” Rumple puts his hand under his chin, you know he’s easily tempted when it comes to deals, and you have always refused his deals. “I’ll hear you out, what are you offering?” You hear Loki scoff, “You must be joking, you can’t make a deal with her.” Rumple waves his hand at Loki and suddenly he’s lost his voice. You had the dagger hooked on a garter under your dress. You put your leg on a chair and lift your dress slightly. You see Loki’s eyebrows raise and Rumple tilts his head intrigued as to where this is going. You pull the dagger out. “The real Dark One dagger.” He starts laughing maniacally. “Did you really expect me to fall for a fake? You know I am not a fool.”</p>
<p>You hold the dagger out in front of you. “I command thee Dark One to jump up and down on one foot.” He's still laughing, until suddenly he starts jumping up and down on one foot. He has a look of shock and panic across his face. “Do I have your attention now? Care to discuss terms?” He’s nodding his head repeatedly. “Yes! Yes! Now make it stop!” You hold the dagger out again, and smile smugly at Loki. “I release you Dark One.”</p>
<p>Rumple looks relieved that you didn’t make him do anything else. “Rumple may I suggest you and I go have a chat. And we leave the brothers here to work out their differences?” He waves his hand at Loki giving him his voice back. “Yes deary I agree.” You kiss Thor on the cheek. “I’ll be back shortly love, and remember it’s dealer’s choice. Do what you want with your dear brother.” You hear Loki gulp. Thor smiles wide at Loki. “Thank you my Lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Rumple exit to another room and sit across from each other. He looks anxious but he’s trying to play it off. “So tell me queenie how did you pull off the switch?” You tuck the dagger back into your garter. “You tell me how you took Killian and the ship, and how you hid it from me, and I’ll tell you how I got your dagger. Do we have a deal?” He laughs and claps his hands. “Look at you making deals with me. You’ve been turning my deals down since you became queen. Yes, yes deary we have a deal.”</p>
<p>“So how did you steal my ship that’s warded against dark magic?” He walks over to a shelf and grabs a box and a bottle. He hands you the bottle. “That’s my ship inside this bottle? That’s why the landscape looked off in the tracking spell I did. I was seeing the glass reflection. But how?”</p>
<p>He smiles pleased with himself. “Emma Swan owed me a favor. I bottled up some of her light magic for a rainy day. Her magic is nowhere near as strong as yours. There was just enough for Loki to use to cast a spell to shrink it and put it into the bottle.” You cross your arms and can’t help but smile. “You sneaky son of a gun. I gotta hand it to you. That was a good one. Didn’t see that coming. What about Killian and his crew?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are familiar with the food from Wonderland. Well the Captain and his men stopped for a meal before boarding the ship. I simply sprinkled a little onto their food and poof.” He opens the box he’s holding and you can see tiny people inside. That's why you were only seeing darkness when you did the tracking spell. “Okay but my tracking spells still should have led me here, you can’t hide from me with dark magic.”</p>
<p>“You are correct queenie. That’s why they were always moving. I kept them moving locations over and over so you couldn’t pinpoint where there were.”</p>
<p>“Bravo Rumple, very well played. But it seems I one upped you didn’t I? I have had this dagger much longer than you think I have. You think I’ve had it for what, days?” He looks at you like you're completely incompitent. “Do you remember the day Peter Pan tried stealing you boy away?” He narrows his eyes at you. “Of course I do. What does he have to do with it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing really. You were so caught up in finding your boy it gave me a window to sneak into your castle. It wasn’t hard to find the dagger. My light magic could feel the darkness. I made a fake and swapped them. I’ve had it all this time locked away and you had no clue.” He just stares at you in shock, his jaw drops. Well looks like you’ve rendered the Dark One speechless. That’s a miracle itself. </p>
<p>“But why, to what end deary?”</p>
<p>“I have no ulterior motives. I took it simply so no one else could take it. There’s no point in killing you, there will always be a Dark One. The dagger can’t be destroyed. So I took it and locked it away so no one else could get their hands on it to control you. In the wrong hands your magic could do a lot of damage. I have no use for it, and have no intention of ever using it on you. I only did moments ago to prove to you it was real. I could have easily just used the dagger to get my people back but as Killian would say, that would be bad form. So I’ll give you your dagger. You give me back Killian and his crew. Do we have a deal?”</p>
<p>Rumple gets up and starts pacing. He’s muttering nonsense to himself. As you watch him you hear a crashing sound from the other room. Sounds like Thor is having a nice chat with his brother, good for him.</p>
<p>“No.” You look at Rumple with your brow furrowed. “No? You want the sceptre that bad?” He waves you off. “No I don’t care about the ridiculous sceptre. I was bored and wanted to mess with you because you always refuse my deals. But you surprised me. Not many can do that.”</p>
<p>“Okay, what do you want then?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give your pretty boy pirate back along with the crew members. You keep the dagger.” You quirk an eyebrow at him. “I fail to see what you're getting out of this deal, Rumple. Usually you have much higher demands.”</p>
<p>He laughs and waves his hands around enthusiastically in a very Rumple like manor. “You see deary, you keeping that dagger locked up is what I get out of the deal. No one dares step foot on your lands with ill intentions. The one fool that has tried always fails. I don’t have to worry about the dagger being stolen and you with all your goody goody light magic can’t in good conscience use it against me. So do we have a deal queenie?”</p>
<p>You smile, “Well Rumple for the first time in over a century, you have yourself a deal.” You shake hands binding your deal. He hands you the box with your tiny people inside. “Well played yourself queenie, well played.”</p>
<p>You both walk back to the room you left Thor and Loki in. You see Thor holding Loki by the throat. He has him pinned against a wall. Loki looks pretty bruised up. “Thor are you ready to go or do you still need more time?” He releases Loki, he falls to the floor on his knees holding his throat and starts coughing. “I’m ready Lady Shadow. Do you have what we came for?” You smile smugly at Loki again. “I most certainly do, Rumple and I came to an agreement. So we can go home now love.” You stop in front of Loki, “Looks to me like you’re the one still kneeling down before me. Though I highly doubt it, I do hope you learned a lesson this time.” You hand Thor the bottle with the Jolly Roger II inside and start walking back towards the staircase. “Pleasure doing business with you Rumple.” You can hear Loki yelling but you aren’t listening and continue your way out of the castle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re standing outside the gates of the Dark One’s castle with Thor. “Forgive me my Lady but where is Captain Jones and his men?” You show him the box you're holding. “They’re in here, stand back. I need to return them back to normal.” You gently set the box down on the ground and slowly turn it on its side so they can step out and put some space between themselves. You wave your hands and say an enchantment. Suddenly all twenty men are returned to their full size and they’re all cheering and thanking you. </p>
<p>You see Killian and go running towards him. He has his arms open and he scoops you up. You squeeze each other tight. “Thank you love. I knew you would find me.” You squeeze him tighter, and your eyes start to water. “I’m so sorry it took me so long to find you. Loki had Dean Winchester take Jonathan as a distraction so that he could take you.” He can feel you trembling so he steps away with you and sits behind a tree. He pulls you onto his lap. </p>
<p>You have always thought Killian was gorgeous and sexy, even as a pirate. Okay especially when he was a pirate. He’s always flirted with you, but it's never been taken any farther. You almost kissed once when he returned to you this last time. But he said it was too soon, his heart was still broken so you respected that. You were happy to have him as your friend.  </p>
<p>“What’s the matter, love?” He wipes the tears that are starting to spill and stream down your cheeks. “I couldn’t find you. I thought I lost you. I didn’t want to be another person that failed you or let you down.” He puts his arms around you and leans his forehead against yours. “You could never do any of those things love. You’re always the one that pulls me back together.” You lean back so you can see him better, and put both of your hands on his face. He puts his hand on the back of your neck and slowly pulls you closer. His soft lips touch yours and he starts kissing you gently. He is gentle at first, but years of pent up feelings from denying each other start pouring out. The kiss gets more heated, he bites your bottom lip which causes you to gasp. He takes the opportunity to let his tongue enter your mouth. The kiss feels like it goes on forever, when you finally break apart for air you can’t help but smile at him. He smiles back, “Perhaps we should continue later and somewhere more appropriate love.” </p>
<p>Your smile is gone, when you remember that Emma is at your castle. He still loves Emma, of course he’ll want to see the woman he loves. But seeing her again is going to probably hurt him all over again. “Love? Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, sorry Killian. I just need to tell you something.” He is looking at you intently with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. “Well James sent word out to other kingdoms with harbors to keep an eye out for your ship. Snow White and David told Emma, they’re all at my castle right now. And not going to lie, I already got into one argument with Emma.” You bite your lip and wait for the reaction, for his demeanor to change, something.</p>
<p>“So what your saying is love, she didn’t care about me till I was missing, then she felt guilty about how we parted?” You nod your head, “Yeah pretty much.” He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. “I don’t want to see her.” Huh that’s not what you were expecting. “You don’t?”</p>
<p>“No I don’t. With recent events excluded. I was finally in a good place, and feeling happy about my life. I don’t need bad feelings coming back to the surface again. What did you argue with her about?”</p>
<p>“Oh nothing, just defending your honor. Like the damsel in distress that you are.” You say jokingly, and he knows you're trying to lighten the mood. He quirks an eyebrow at you. “Damsel you say? I’ll show you a damsel.” He starts tickling you, which makes you fall off his lap and onto the ground. He pulls you back up and gently kisses you on the lips. “How about we go home. I’ll get your ship out of that stupid bottle and you can hide there until I get rid of our guests?” He smiles brightly. “That sounds like a lovely plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You open a doorway back home, but you don’t go to the castle, you go to your harbor. Killian tells all his crewmen to go home to their families until further notice. They’ve earned some time off. You had told Thor why Killian didn’t want to go to the castle yet. Which he understood because he went through something similar with the woman he loved, Jane. Thor heads back to the castle, you told him you would be there shortly. You toss the bottled ship in the water, you wave your hands and say the same enchantment you used for Killian. Suddenly there’s water splashing everywhere and the Jolly Roger II is full size again. </p>
<p>Killian picks you up and spins you around. “Thank you love.” You hug him tight, “Anything for you Killian. I better head back to the castle. I’ll let you know when it's safe to come out.” He cups your cheek with his hand and kisses you until you're breathless. “How about when you come to inform me we finish that other conversation we were having.” You bite your lip and nod your head. You say your temporary goodbyes and go back to the castle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you get there Thor is standing outside. “Something wrong Thor?” He shakes his head no. “I just got to thinking. Everyone is going to be asking all kinds of questions that I either cannot or do not want to answer.” You bump your shoulder against his. “I see how it is. Make me do all the talking huh?” He just smiles sheepishly at you. </p>
<p>You walk back inside and you see the room just how you left it, full of people. You were still smiling and blushing like a schoolgirl after your conversation with Killian. Which confused everyone more. You appeared to come back empty handed but were still smiling. Emma with her never ending abruptness and little to no patience comes storming towards you. “Well what happened where is he?” You just simply walk around her and go to your vault and open it. Everyone sees the dagger. You put your hand up signaling that you just need a moment. Once the dagger is locked safely away you give the room your full attention. </p>
<p>“Killian, his crew, and ship are all fine and home safe.” Steve is standing in front of you with his arms crossed. “Why didn’t you come back the same way you left, shouldn’t Killian be with you right now?”</p>
<p>You look at Snow and David apologetically, and they are able to decipher what you’re trying to convey. “Killian wanted to wait until we didn’t have any visitors. He said he’ll come to the castle later. But I assure you they are all safe. I came back through the harbor because I had undo the spell Rumple created with Emma’s magic.” You look over at Emma. “Apparently you owed Rumple a favor and he bottled up some of your magic? He needed light magic because my ship is warded. He had Loki cast a spell shrinking the ship to fit inside a rum bottle. Quite creative actually.” </p>
<p>You told everyone the whole story, about what Loki did, the deal you struck, and assured everyone you didn’t actually use the dagger on Rumple. Emma was persistent that she needed to talk to Killian but Snow was able to talk her down. Obviously the former pirate wasn’t ready to have a conversation with her just yet. </p>
<p>“Now Thor has his own story to tell. He was beating the crap out of Loki in another room while I was dealing with Rumple.” You look over at Thor and wink at him. He smiles at you and shakes his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re about to take your leave so you can focus on Jonathan finally when Charlie comes running into the room looking panicked. “Jonathan’s not in his room. I can’t find him or Tony.”</p>
<p>You lean your head back looking up towards the sky. “SERIOUSLY!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried my best with Rumple. I think I did alright.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jonathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really long chapter. Mostly about Jonathan with some smut.  But the reader also visits Killian and Gabriel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 19</p>
<p>You’re a good person. You at least always thought yourself to be a good person. You always put others before you. You devoted your life to protecting your kingdom. So why had fate or any higher power for that matter, decided to take a fat shit on your life recently. Sure you’re not a perfect prim and proper queen. But that doesn’t make you a bad person, that’s just your personality. What did you do that was so horrible to possibly earn all this bad karma recently?</p>
<p>Your guests decided to politely take their leave. They achieved what they came for, make sure Killian was alright. You told Snow and David you were sorry. You just had too much going on right now. They understood and told you once everything calmed down to come visit them. You opened a portal for them to go home through since they used a magic bean last time.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Now you are frantically trying to find Jonathan. You're assuming since your magic was a bit weakened at the time the sleeping spell you put on him wore off. You don’t know if the antitoxin worked on him, or what his state of mind is. You kept getting pulled in other directions and now you feel guilty for not being able to put 5 minutes aside to check on him. </p>
<p>You and your knights split up. Jonathan and Tony had to still be within the walls of the kingdom. The gate hasn't been opened. You hear your name being called. You turn around and see Natasha. "I heard you're looking for a couple wandering knights."</p>
<p>"Yes, have you seen them?" </p>
<p>"I saw two I couldn't see their faces but they sounded like they were arguing. They went into the church." </p>
<p>"Thank you so much!" You take off running. Steve, James, Clint and Bane see you running towards the church and follow after you. You run into the church and see Tony tied up. "Thank god you're here, he's lost his damn mind!" You look towards the front of the church and see Jonathan only you immediately know it's not Jonathan. That other personality he created was back. Rowena and Dean must have really messed with his mind, plus being dosed with the fear toxin.</p>
<p>Your boys come barrelling in behind you. You put your hand up signaling them to stop. Bane also immediately knows what's wrong too. Jonathan has Tony tied up in and enchanted rope which could easily kill him. How in the ever loving fuck did he find that, you had it locked up. </p>
<p>Jonathan is standing at the podium with a robe on and holding something resembling a gavel. Like when you were kids and he would pretend to be a judge. Oh.</p>
<p>"This is the sentencing hearing for one Tony Stark. He has been found guilty for the crimes of abandonment and treason. You may choose your fate Mr. Stark, death or exile."</p>
<p>"Are you crazy Jonathan! That's a stupid question, yes clearly you are off your fucking rocker crazy. Knock this shit off I'm not choosing." You're trying to signal Tony to shut his mouth.</p>
<p>"Scarecrow sweetheart can you look at me please?" Everyone in the room looks confused except for you and Bane.</p>
<p>"It is highly irregular to interrupt a sentencing hearing, but what is it Queen Shadow?" </p>
<p>You slowly start approaching him with your hands up in a surrender like position. You don't want him to think you're a threat to Jonathan. "You know who I am Scarecrow. You know I love Jonathan and he loves me. I'm not a threat to him or to you, I would never hurt either of you. I already punished Dean Winchester for what he did. I need to punish Tony next. I'm Queen so you know it's my job."</p>
<p>"It's my job to protect Jonathan! He's frightened and in pain. I need to do my job. Tony abandoned him, he was scared and alone." You're standing right in front of him now. "I know, you always protect him. Let's talk and find a way to punish Tony together. Can we do that?" You extend your hand. He just stares at it for a moment. Then looks into your eyes and nods his head. The moment he grabs your hand you use your magic to put him to sleep.</p>
<p>You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding. "Thank you lord." You turn to Tony to untie him and he starts yelling, "What the fuck? Who or what is Scarecrow? And why do you know so much about him or it?" You look over to Bane for help. You need to focus on Jonathan. He nods his head. "Come with me and I will explain. She needs to tend to Jonathan." They hesitate but finally follow Bane out of the church.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You kneel down on the floor next to Jonathan. You put your hands on his face and close your eyes. You use your magic once again to make his split mind whole again, then remove the sleeping spell. While you wait for him to wake you run your fingers through his hair with one hand, the other gently resting on his chest, and start humming. He starts to stir and puts his hand on top of your hand that's on his chest.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, and you can see Jonathan again. "Shadow?"</p>
<p>"Hey sweetheart, welcome back." </p>
<p>He frowns, "What happened?" You keep stroking his hair. "I'll tell you everything I promise. I'm just so happy to see your beautiful blue eyes again." </p>
<p>He smiles shyly at you. "There's my sweet Jonathan. Let's go to your room and we'll talk alright?" He nods his head at you and you help him up. You go the back way through the castle to avoid everyone and head up to his room.</p>
<p>You temporarily blocked the memory of his capture, fearing his mind would split again. You told him everything that happened over the last couple days, and told him you would give him his memories back. He told you not to, he didn't want Scarecrow to come back either. He said hearing about it and remembering it were two different things. Hearing it from you was enough.</p>
<p>You're laying on his bed, side by side facing each other. "Can you forgive me for reading your mind without permission?"</p>
<p>He smiles at you, "Of course and there's nothing to apologize for. You saved the kingdom and you saved me. You really burned down the north forest when you couldn't find me?" You bite your lip "Yes, but it wasn't on purpose. I made you a promise, and I failed you." Your eyes start watering. He puts his hands on your face. "You didn't fail me sweetheart. You kept your promise, you found me. You always find me, even when I'm lost inside my own mind." </p>
<p>You smile at him with watery eyes. "I love you Jonathan. I love you so much. I'll always find you." He smiles and rests his forehead against yours. "I have loved you since I was 5 years old, Shadow. It makes me happy everytime I hear you say it. I love you Shadow. I love you with all my heart."</p>
<p>You close the small amount of space between you and press your lips to his. It feels like ages since you last felt his kiss or his touch. He doesn't hesitate to kiss you back. You run a hand through his hair and deepen the kiss. He groans into your mouth, you seize the opportunity to press your tongue into his. He puts a hand around your waist and pulls you closer. You hook your leg over his hip which pushes up your dress showing more skin. </p>
<p>He starts running his hand across your bare thigh. You can feel his hardness pressed between your bodies. "I want you Shadow. Can I have you?" </p>
<p>"You can always have me Jonathan. Take me." He rolls both of you, you're lying on your back beneath him. He starts kissing down your neck. "Too many clothes" he growls out. You chuckle and put your hand on his chest to push him up. He quickly removes his clothes and helps you out of your dress. Then you lay back down. "We have all night sweetheart, no need to rush." He looks you in the eye, "You'll stay all night?" You nod your head and smile. He starts nibbling on your ear and whispers "good."</p>
<p>He kisses his way down your body paying special attention to your breasts, your stomach, hips, and inner thighs. You can feel the warmth of his breath against your core. You arch your back and try to inch closer. You can feel him smile against your thigh. He hooks your legs over his shoulders and finally puts his tongue where you've been aching to have him most. He licks up and down your heat and puts his tongue inside you. You press harder against him. He finally pulls back needing some air. You beckon him to come back up towards you. As he's climbing back up your body you flip him onto his back. You do the same thing he did and kiss your way down his body. He's moaning and rubbing against you looking for friction. You run your tongue up and down his thick, hard length. </p>
<p>He groans loudly, "I need you now sweetheart, I can't take it any longer." You move back up his body and straddle his hips, then lean forward and kiss him deeply. As you're kissing him you're grinding your wet heat against his impressive length. He grabs your hips and starts moving with you. Then you sit back up and run your hands down his body. You take him into your hand and lift yourself up lining him up with your entrance. You slowly lower yourself down until you're fully seated with him inside you. He's breathing heavily, you can see the rise and fall of his chest. </p>
<p>His hands go to your breasts. You put your hands on his chest and start grinding against him. His eyes roll back and he moves his hands to your hips. You lean forward more to lift your hips higher and move up and down his length at a steady pace. "Jonathan you feel so good. I've missed having you inside me." He just moans out your name over and over. He starts meeting your thrusts pounding into you harder. </p>
<p>Jonathan sits up right and you put an arm around his neck and one around his back. He puts a hand around your neck to pull you into a kiss. You press your foreheads together and grind down harder against him. You moan loudly and call out his name. He feels your climax when your walls spasm around him. He holds you tight and he reaches his own climax. He moans out your name as he comes inside you. You stay connected like that for a few more minutes, just kissing each other. “I love you Jonathan.” He smiles wide at you, “I love you too Shadow.” You eventually slide off of his lap. He lays down on his back and you lay your head on his chest. You both drift off to sleep wrapped around each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you wake the next morning Jonathan is spooning you from behind. He has an arm around your waist, and his face pressed against your neck. You can feel his hardness against your ass. He’s still sound asleep though. You smile deviously to yourself and decide to see if you can get him to wake up. You arch your back and press your ass harder against him. You feel his hardness twitch and he moans in his sleep.</p>
<p>You start moving your ass faster, then the hand he has around your waist travels down lower and pushes your legs apart. He moves two of his steady fingers through your slickness and starts kissing your neck. Suddenly he puts both fingers inside you and starts moving them in and out at a steady pace. You moan and bite your bottom lip. You reach your hand between your legs to gather some of the wetness then reach behind you and take him into your hand. He’s rutting into your hand while teasing you with his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can take it anymore so you throw your leg over his hip to spread yourself open more and line him up with your entrance. He goes to remove his fingers but with your free hand you stop him to keep his hand in place letting him know you want both. He groans and moves his free hand underneath you to wrap around you and cups your breast. He finally presses against your entrance until he’s fully sheathed inside you. You both start panting and breathing heavily. You start moving your hips since he’s not moving. He gets the hint and pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. You both know this isn’t going to last very long. He keeps his talented fingers moving as he’s pounding into you. </p>
<p>When you start moving your hips fast to meet his thrusts he knows you’re close. As you reach your climax you cry out his name and he feels your walls spasming around him and he reaches his own. He comes deep inside you and bites hard into your shoulder which makes you come harder. You both lay there trying to catch your breath. </p>
<p>Neither of you have spoken a word to each other yet. Jonathan kisses your shoulder where he bit you. “Good morning sweetheart. I didn’t hurt you did I?” You smile at that, he always worries if he gets a little caught up. He’s afraid to be too rough. “Good morning to you too baby. No you didn’t hurt me. It was perfect, exactly what I needed.” He slowly pulls out of you and kisses along your neck. You turn around so you can finally see his beautiful face. “How about a shower and then some breakfast. Everyone will be happy to see you back home and well again.”</p>
<p>He was smiling but his face fell at that last part. “I don’t think everyone will be happy to see me.” You know what he’s talking about. He’s worried about what the guys saw yesterday in the church. “Jonathan, look at me please sweetheart.” His crystal blue eyes look so worried. “Remember when we were children and the other kids treated you badly because you were different?” He nods his head sadly. “Well then you should also remember I kicked anyone’s ass that even so much as looked at you sideways. I have always made sure you are accepted. Yes you are different but as I told you when we were kids, that just makes you more special. You are still my sweet Jonathan and I love everything about you, the good and the bad.”</p>
<p>His eyes start watering and he bites his lip. “I’ve always wondered how different things would have been if you never saw me standing outside the castle gates or if you just decided not to bother with me. I know my life would have gone in a far worse direction had you and Castiel not taken me in that day. You are my saving grace Shadow. I always felt guilty for loving you because Castiel was my friend and you were always going to be his girl. I still sometimes feel guilty. But I just love you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you. You have seen the worst of me and didn’t throw me away. But what are our friends going to think now that they’ve seen what a freak I am?”</p>
<p>He is just breaking your heart now.  You throw your arms around him and pull him flush against you. “You are not a freak. I never want to hear you say that about yourself again. Are you forgetting that Bane was with me that day? Me and Bane both saw you, and what happened after. We both protected you all these years. Steve and James have been your friends just as long as I have. They’ve had their own share of hard times, and you were there for them. So what makes you think they wouldn’t do the same for you? Clint hasn’t known you long enough but he’s not quick to judge people, he has a big heart and I trust him. As for Tony he may take some time. He already feels guilty for leaving you alone in the woods. When he’s in the wrong or upset about something he lashes out. I will deal with Tony. But Bane took them all aside and talked with them last night. He only told them the parts they needed to know to understand. Only Bane and I will forever know the whole story.” </p>
<p>You push him onto his back, cup his cheek and gently kiss him. “Now you shouldn’t feel guilty for loving me. Castiel knew how you felt about me, and he was never jealous about it. I have always had a special place for you in my heart. That will never change. I have loved you for a very long time Jonathan. Our friends will still love you too ok?” He nods his head and runs his hand through your hair. “I love you Shadow.” </p>
<p>“I love you too Jonathan.”</p>
<p>You smile at him playfully. “You know now that I think more about it. I don’t think anyone will dare mess with you. Because you were missing I lost control of my magic and burned down the entire north forest, and then I kidnapped Dean Winchester’s little brother to get you back. Seeing me go mad probably helped your reputation more.” He finally smiles back at you and his cheeks turn pink. “I still can’t believe you did those things.”</p>
<p>“Well good sir I do believe I have expressed my love for you for all the kingdoms to see. I think they will fear my wrath before even thinking of laying a hand on your pretty face.” You say playfully and kiss his nose. That finally gets him to laugh, “Alright sweetheart you win. Let's go shower and head down to breakfast.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>You're walking down the hallway toward the main dining hall with Jonathan. He stops before the entryway with a nervous look on his face. You grab his hand and lace your fingers together. 'I'm by your side, always. You can do this." He takes a deep breath and walks into the dining hall, hand in hand with you. </p>
<p>Once you're both noticed the room goes quiet and all eyes are on the two of you. Jonathan squeezes your hand and you can feel him shaking. Steve stands up and you hear a small gasp coming from Jonathan.</p>
<p>Steve's voice echoes through the room, "Welcome home Jonathan! We're all happy you're back home safe and sound." Finally the silence is broken. Everyone cheers and claps welcoming Jonathan back. He smiles and waves bashfully.</p>
<p>You knew Steve wouldn't let you down. But you hope he knows how much you appreciate him. Steve pulls Jonathan into a hug and whispers "everything is ok my friend" into his ear. </p>
<p>James and Clint follow suit like you had hoped. Bane just nods his head. He's not really the hugging type, you're the only person he's physically affectionate with.</p>
<p>You see Charlie hanging back nervously. You point her out to Jonathan. He immediately walks over to her. "I'm so sorry Charlie can you forgive me? I don't remember anything but Shadow told me what I did. You have to know I would never hurt you." She jumps up and wraps her arms around him. "I forgive you. I know it wasn’t your fault. We're good I promise, I’m happy you’re okay."</p>
<p>You look around and don't see Tony anywhere, probably better that way. You all finally sit down for breakfast. You are in between Steve and Jonathan. You lean into Steve and whisper so only he can hear you. "Thank you baby. We'll talk later I promise." You kiss his cheek. He leans into you and kisses your forehead. "Anything for you doll."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Later in the afternoon you decide to go see Killian, and let him know he can come back up to the Castle. You’re almost to his ship when you see one of his crew members, Smee. Smee has been with Killian since his pirate days. He takes his hat off as he approaches you, “good afternoon Shadow.” </p>
<p>“Hello Smee, are you doing alright?” He smiles nervously. “Yes, yes thank you for asking. But I’m guessing you're going to go see the Captain?” You slowly nod your head, not sure where this is going. “Right well, it seems the Captain had a rough night. He got started drinking some rum and ranting about Emma Swan. He stayed up and drank all night until he finally passed out which was in the early morning hours.”</p>
<p>You sigh, you were afraid of Emma getting under his skin again. She sends him spiraling back into old habits. He hasn’t done this for a very long time. “Thank you for the warning Smee. Next time he gets like that please come tell me or one of my knights, please?” He starts nodding his head quickly while trying to apologize. “Smee calm down it’s alright, you’re not in trouble.I just worry about him, and I know you do too. I’m still going to go look in on him now.”</p>
<p>You part ways with Smee and make your way onto the Jolly Roger II and go below deck to the Captain’s quarters. As you slowly slide the door open you hear the sounds of glass bottles clinking together. That’s a lot of rum bottles you think to yourself. “Gross it smells like a damn pub in here”. Killian is lying on his bed halfway hanging off still fully dressed with his mouth wide open and snoring. “Oh Killian, what am I going to do with you?” You push him so his body isn’t hanging off the bed anymore. He’s the black out drunk kind of passed out so he’s not waking up anytime soon. You could heal that but you kind of want to teach him a lesson and let him wake up with a hangover. You pull his boots and jacket off. You decide to take his hook off too. He doesn’t normally sleep with it on and you don’t want him cutting himself. Then you clean up the mess he’s made. You pile the bottles up on his desk, and leave him a note in front of the bottles so he knows you were there. Before you leave you sit next to him on his bed and run your fingers through his hair. “I think you are even sweating out rum right now.” You kiss his forehead. “Love you Killian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After you leave Killian you cut through the village and you find yourself in front of the theater. You haven’t seen Gabriel for a while. Many fear going into his theater because of his over the top pranks, you never know what’s going to happen. He won’t play his pranks on you though, you punched him in the face enough times growing up so he declared you no fun to prank.</p>
<p>You walk inside and hear some giddy laughter. “It’s just me Gab don’t even think about it.”</p>
<p>“Dammit! Well I can’t waste a good prank on you. You’re not funny.” He walks out of a shadowy corner of the room as he’s talking. You put your hand over your heart pretending to be offended. “Well I never! Is that any way to speak to a lady.” Gabriel just rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry I don’t see any ladies in the room.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck off Gab.” He moves closer and gives you a hug. “Well now that the pleasantries are over, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my presence?” You shrug your shoulders. “Nothing I just got done visiting a former pirate that drank himself into an alcohol induced coma and stopped here before going back to the castle.”</p>
<p>“Ha! I heard Captain Hook was partying it up at the pub last night. Until he crapped all over the party with his depressive wallowing. Well come on then, come in have a drink with me its past lunch time at least.” You follow him into the theater where he has some nice couches set up instead of chairs. You take a seat and kick your feet up to get comfy. “So your majesty what’ll it be, what’s your poison today?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know surprise me. Just not rum, Killian reeked of it so bad I can still smell it.” Gabriel starts laughing. “You know you are the only person that dares say the words “surprise me” when having a conversation with me.” You roll your eyes, “Ya well I’m not afraid of you like everyone else.” He hands you a drink, you take a sip. It’s really good. You have no idea what it is but it’s good. He takes a seat next to you and throws his feet up too and kicks back. </p>
<p>“So little sister what actually brings you here?” Gabriel told you a very long time ago even though you and Castiel never got the chance to get married he still adopted you as his sister long before then. It makes you smile and want to cry anytime he calls you that. You sigh loudly. “I’ve had a rough couple days. I needed a break from the drama. I knew you would understand, and during all the commotion I never got a chance to see you. Wanted to make sure you’re okay and apologize for accidentally making the bell ring. I know you had to take care of Michael, and I can’t exactly go apologize to him.”</p>
<p>After Michael saw you turn men from the Winchester’s army into ash and dust he feared magic all together. You scare him, so you stay away from him. Balthazar and Gabriel have hid their magic from him. He has no idea they have some of your light magic.</p>
<p>Gabriel just waves you off. “It's alright Captain tight pants Rogers came to us right away and told us what was going on. I’m surprised that’s all you did. But I can handle Michael, so don’t worry about it.” He pauses for a minute, takes a drink of his own cocktail. “Hey speaking of Rogers, he took the new guy around and didn’t bring him here, but took him to see Dad. I am deeply offended.”</p>
<p>You start laughing. “Well the last time he tried coming in here he wound up covered in honey and flour. Which I had to clean off because he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to clean it off.” Gabriel starts laughing hysterically. “Ya that was a good one. His perfect hair wasn’t so perfect that day. But come one, you know I have to initiate the new guy. It’s tradition.”</p>
<p>“Go easy on Clint, Gab. He’s a good guy. And I think Steve already terrified him with horror stories so he won’t come near your place.” You hear Gabriel mumble “Stupid Rogers” under his breath. </p>
<p>“Have you met Natasha? She came here with Clint?” He starts wiggling his eyebrows. “The hottie with the red hair that Charlie has staked her claim on? Yes, Charlie threatened me with bodily harm if I dared hit on her. I was going to prank her like I do with all the newbee’s but she scares me. I think she’ll stab me in my sleep or something. So I put her in the no fun category with you.”  You start laughing. “Well it’s nice to know I’m no longer the only member of the no fun to prank category.”</p>
<p>You’re both quiet for a few minutes before Gabriel speaks up. “Do you remember the one and only time Cas tried pranking me? It backfired and I got him to walk into his own trap. He was so mad he called me an assbutt which just made me laugh at him even more because the kid never could swear right.”</p>
<p>You’re both laughing hard. “Yes, how could I forget he showed up at the castle covered in glue and glitter. My father was laughing so hard. I didn't have magic then so it took me hours to get it all out of his hair. I told him I would go punch you in the face to avenge him. But he told me no, because it was worth it since he got hours of me with my hands on him.” Gabriel whistles, “I didn’t realize my brother was such a sweet talker.”</p>
<p>You smile sadly. “Ya his dirty talk was about as good as his swearing. But I always loved that innocent awkwardness, that’s just who he was.” You wipe the stray tear that drips down your cheek. “I miss him so much, everyday.” You hear Gabriel sniffle. “Me too sis, me too.”</p>
<p>You both joke, tell stories, and talk about Cas together for a while. You both intentionally avoid the subject of the Winchester’s. Gabriel doesn’t ask about your face to face with the man you both hate and you don’t bring it up. You give each other a tight hug when you leave. After you part ways you decide to go through the royal garden before you go home. You haven’t visited Cas for a few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You enter the royal garden and go sit under the cherry blossom tree, you lean against the trunk. A couple feet away is Castiel’s headstone. “Hey Cas, I’m sorry I haven’t made it for a few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint POV</p>
<p>Clint has been wandering around the castle and even the village for hours trying to find you. You had told him once things calmed down you wanted to talk with him. He figured he might as well try now. He doesn’t normally have this much difficulty finding you. He’s still not sure what he’s going to say to you but he does know you care deeply about your knights. Clearly you’ve shown that over the last few days. So he feels guilty for lying to you on only his second day here. </p>
<p>He still replays that kiss you had outside his bedroom chamber door his first night. This might be wishful thinking on his part, but he could have sworn you wanted to kiss him the other day when you were talking privately. You had glanced at his lips for a brief second but kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>He’s passing through the main dining hall. There’s a large window that overlooks the royal garden. It's a very beautiful garden. He sees you just sitting outside by yourself. He runs out of the dining hall to the back of the castle where the door to the royal garden is. He is just about to reach for the door when he’s suddenly pulled backwards by a strong force. “You cannot go out there.”</p>
<p>“Oh hey Bane, I somehow didn’t see you. Why can’t I go out there?” Even with his mask on Clint can tell Bane is looking at him like he’s a complete moron. Bane crosses his arms and blocks the door with his body. “Tell me Clint what is the significance of that tree she is sitting under?”</p>
<p>Oh shit, how could he forget about that. “Castiel is out there. I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p>“Do not apologize to me. But do not ever forget this. Never disturb her when she is out in the royal garden. Ever. Everyone in the castle knows this. And if you had hopes of speaking with her this evening I would advise against it. She was with Gabriel for a couple hours and then went straight to the garden. She is going to be emotionally exhausted.”</p>
<p>Clint puts his hands up in surrender. “Okay, It can wait for another day. Have a good night Bane.” He goes running back the way he came and runs into a very drunk Tony. This can’t be good. </p>
<p>“Hey Hawk guy, have a drink with me.” As he’s talking he’s splashing whiskey all over the place. Clint bites his tongue, he doesn’t want to say anything to set Tony off. He was fired up enough last night after what happened with Jonathan. Which was weird but Bane explained what happened. He can’t judge Jonathan for it, he’s never experienced what Jonathan has. So he chose just to accept it and try to understand. </p>
<p>“No thanks Tony I’m good. It’s all yours.” Tony scoffs and leans against the wall. “So you’re too good to drink with me. You’re the Queen’s newest pet. Wouldn’t want to disappoint her would we. Do you have any freaky psychotic traits you’re hiding?”</p>
<p>“No, I can't say that I do Tony. I’m just going to head up to my room now. Have a good night.” Tony grabs onto Clint’s arm as he tries to pass. “Is big bad Bane around the corner?” Clint just nods his okay. “Okay night Hawk guy.” Clint has a very bad feeling so he decides to go find Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile back in the garden.</p>
<p>You are still leaning against the cherry blossom tree. You know you’re talking to yourself. But you like to think that Cas is an Angel now and can hear you. You’re twisting your engagement ring around on your finger. You keep it on the angel wing necklace Cas made you. You put it on your finger when you’re alone.</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting anything, your majesty?"</p>
<p>You jump, startled hearing a voice out of nowhere. Nobody bothers you when you're out here, Bane made that clear a long time ago. You put the ring back on your necklace.</p>
<p>"Actually yes Tony. Whatever it is, can it wait till later?" He scoffs and you hear a sloshing sound. You finally look up at him and see the bottle of whiskey. Great he's drunk. </p>
<p>"But if I were one of your favorite pets you would make time for me right? Or I don't know hide my psychotic episodes and lie to everyone."</p>
<p>"Tony, I know Bane explained everything to you. And I think this conversation should be saved till you're sober."</p>
<p>"NO! We're going to talk now. You've let a mentally unstable psychopath who could snap at anytime live among us. I'm glad I let that freak go into the woods alone."</p>
<p>"You will watch your tongue, and cease from saying such things about Jonathan! You know nothing about his pain and I healed his mind!"</p>
<p>Tony laughs humorlessly. "Ya great job you did, apparently it's only temporary." Your eyes are glowing now and you can see Bane off in the distance running towards you. Tony never did know when to shut up. He's still going.</p>
<p>"Looks like being one of your fuck boys has lots of perks. You never did let me into that club though. Was I not sad or pathetic enough for you? Or because I don’t think you walk on water like the rest of them do. What would our dearly departed Castiel think of you whoring yourself out?" That last sentence is the straw that broke the camel's back.</p>
<p>Bane has almost reached you but he's too late. Steve and Clint are standing inside and can see your eyes glowing. You lift both hands, they are both glowing bright. You release a jolt of energy, your magic, and Tony goes flying backward through the castle doors and slides across the floor. You however aren't done yet. You dodge Bane and go running back into the castle. </p>
<p>Steve moves to the side and pulls Clint with him as you come barrelling through the door. Tony is just picking himself up off the ground. You grab him by the shirt to lift him up. Then you punch him square in the face making him stumble till his back hits the wall. "How fucking dare you! I never want to hear you say Castiel's name again!"</p>
<p>Tony spits blood out on the floor. "Fuck you and fuck your stupid little fuck toys. Castiel would be ashamed of you." You use your magic to lift him off the ground holding him by his throat. "I told you not to speak his name! I'm going to rip your fucking tongue out!"</p>
<p>"Shadow stop!" Bane pulls you back. Steve runs over and keeps Tony back. You rip your arm away from Bane. "Leave me the fuck alone!" </p>
<p>You storm out of the room and run up to your bedroom chamber and lock the door. You crawl into bed and cry yourself to sleep. Maybe Cas would be ashamed of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Queue music for dramatic ending. If you've watched Iron Man you know Tony Stark is a jerk when he's drunk and can't use his words like a grown up.</p>
<p>I'm still working on the next chapter. I should be done soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made myself cry with the beginning of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 20</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow please talk to me, say something. Say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been two days since your fight with Tony. You haven’t gotten out of bed since then. You haven’t eaten and you only slept that first night when you cried yourself to sleep for a few hours. You’ve had bouts of depression before but it's been decades since you had an episode like this. Bane has always been able get through to you and pull you back together. However his attempts don’t seem to be working this time. The stress of the last several days finally took their toll on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been pleading with you for two days to talk to him about what happened. Or just to talk about anything for that matter. You haven’t spoken a word since he pulled you away from Tony. You’ll accept comfort from him when he lays next to you in bed. You’ll lay on his chest and just cry. He’s even tried sending Steve, James, and Thor in on separate occasions. They got the same response he did. He hasn’t tried Jonathan yet because he’s afraid Jonathan will blame himself for your current state. He knows you healed his mind but he’s still in somewhat a fragile state so he’s afraid if Jonathan needs your help again you’ll be in no condition to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane is inches from your face, you can see the tears welling in his eyes. You feel like a horrible person. You don’t ever want to hurt him, and you know you’re hurting him now. You just can’t bring yourself to do anything about it. What would Cas think of you now? You’re not the same girl he fell in love with. You don’t even think you're the same girl Bane fell in love with. Why does he even try so hard with you? It must be exhausting for him. You know he’s still talking but your negative thoughts are louder than his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel the bed move and see the back of Bane. Maybe he finally gave up this time you think. The emotional and physical exhaustion finally takes over and you drift off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel…...Angel time to wake up sleepy head.” Hearing a nickname and a voice you haven’t heard for a century has your eyes flying wide open. Big deep ocean blue eyes are staring back at you. You slowly extend your hand and touch his cheek. He turns his head and kisses your palm. “Cas?” He smiles bright at you. “Yes Angel?” You throw yourself at him and bury your face in his neck. He even smells the same as you remember. You start crying uncontrollably. Cas wraps his arms tightly around you and kisses the top of your head. “It’s alright Angel, everything is going to be alright.” After a while your cries eventually lessen. “Cas? How? This isn’t real. I watched you die.” Your voice cracks as you say the last word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Angel. You’re asleep right now. But I’m real. I never really left you and I think you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always pretend you’re an Angel now when I talk to you. Are you really an Angel? I didn’t just make that up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t make it up. I am an Angel. But you will always be my Angel.” You start crying again so he just holds you even tighter. “I just want to be with you Cas. Can I please stay here with you? I don’t want to be queen anymore. I never wanted it. I only ever wanted to be with you.” Cas gently runs his fingers through your hair and kisses your forehead. “I know Angel. That’s all I ever wanted too. But you’re not done living yet. It’s not our time, but I promise we’ll be together again one day. Just not today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand Cas. Then what is the point of this? Just a cruel dream to break me more?” Cas gently unburies your face from his neck and tilts your head so you look him in the eyes. “Not even close. I am not ashamed of you. I am proud of you. My love for you has never and will never change. I’ll be patiently waiting till the day we can be together again. Never doubt yourself or my love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You keep eye contact but tears are spilling down your cheeks. “How can you say that? You don’t know everything then. Like my relationship with Bane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bane has known you longer than anyone else. He knows you better than anyone. He knew he had to mend your broken heart or you would crumble. I am not ashamed of you. You also did the right thing for Jonathan. I would have done the same if I was there with you. Tell him I said everything is alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you too Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kiss him like your life depends on it. Never wanting to let go. Never wanting to come up for air. It’s like fireworks are going off. You’ve missed his kiss, his touch, and his love. When you do finally break apart he kisses you gently once more. “Now Angel when you wake up. You’re going to pull yourself together and push those negative thoughts out of your mind. You go be the great queen I know that you are. And remember everything I told you. Alright?” You squeeze him tight and nod your head. “I don’t want to wake up yet, please don’t make me go. I love you so much Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you always my Angel. This isn’t goodbye. We’ll be together when it’s our time.” He presses a kiss to your lips and fades away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas no wait. Cas! CAS! Come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You feel like your body is being shaken and you hear someone calling your name. It’s not Cas’s voice though. You open your eyes and see beautiful worried blue eyes looking at you, but they aren’t Cas’s eyes. Your pillow is soaked from your tears. You wipe your eyes the best you can. “Shadow did you hear me sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan?” He gives you a weary smile. “Yes sweetheart. I’m sorry for waking you but you were crying out frantically in your sleep.” He’s kneeling on the floor next to your bed leaning with his elbows on the bed. You throw your tear soaked pillow and grab another one. You move over and pat the empty space next to you for Jonathan to lay down on. He climbs up onto the bed and lays next to you. You immediately lay your head on his chest and he wraps you up in his arms much like Cas did. “Jonathan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you believe in angels?” He doesn’t answer right away. Partially because he’s shocked that you're talking. Bane said you won’t say a word to anyone. Also because he’s trying to think about his answer to your question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit I haven’t given that much thought before. But I would like to think they are real. That we go somewhere after we die. Why do you ask?” You tell him about the dream you had. You’re trying to hold back the tears as you're telling him. Once you get started it’s hard to stop. Jonathan runs his fingers up and down your back as you explain your dream. “Do you think it was really Cas, or do you think it was just some crazy dream from my sleep deprivation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan kisses your forehead. “Well sweetheart I would think you would know better than anyone. Did it really feel like Cas to you?” You nod your head. “Yes it felt so real. There were little details I had almost forgotten. Like the way he smells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then yes I really think it was Cas.” You lean back so you can look at his face. “Then you have to believe the part where he said to tell you everything is alright.” He gives you a sad smile. “You’re right I suppose I do then.” You lean forward and gently kiss him on the lips, and cup his cheek with one hand. “You know the fight between me and Tony wasn’t your fault right? And my little mental meltdown wasn’t your fault either right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan sighs heavily and leans back against the pillow. “Yes I do now. It took some convincing from Bane, Steve and James. Even Clint tried to help. I’m just happy to have you back. I love you Shadow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Jonathan.” You’re both quiet for a few minutes. Your head back on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. “I should apologize to Bane. I know I really upset him, and the others that came and tried to help me. And probably shower, ya definitely shower.” Jonathan chuckles at the last part. “How about I go get Bane. And then I’ll go to the kitchen and have some food sent up for you. I’ll also let the guys know you’re doing a little better. I’ll let you decide what you want to tell them.” You know he’s referring to the dream you had about Cas. You know you’ll tell Bane, but you're not sure if you want to tell anyone else yet. “Okay sounds fair. Thank you Jonathan.” He kisses you one more time and leaves your room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walk into your bathroom and start running a bath. You feel gross from not showering. You could use your magic to clean up but a hot bath sounds nice. You hear the sound of your bedroom chamber door shutting. You walk to the entry of your bathroom, and see Bane standing on the other side of the room. You bite your bottom lip as you make eye contact with him and say barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can see even from across the room his eyes are glossy. He quickly starts walking towards you. You run towards him and meet in the middle. He scoops you up in his arms and holds you tightly to him. “I’m so sorry my love. Can you forgive me? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” You can hear him breathing heavily through his mask. “I know you didn’t little one. Just please never do that again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to take a bath. Want to join me?” He doesn’t say anything, just starts walking towards the bathroom. You undress each other but it’s not sexual it’s just about the closeness and being together. Once you're in the bathtub you take his mask off. You kiss him on the lips. You had intended just for quick and sweet. But as you pulled away he put his hand on the back of your neck and pushed your lips back together. He kissed you until you were breathless. “I love you little one.” You stroke his cheeks with both hands. “I love you too Bane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn so your back is against his chest and he puts his big arms around you. “Me finally letting Jonathan in to see you was a good idea I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good for both of us. But he’s not why I snapped out of it. He just happened to be the one there when I woke up. I had a dream. I only explained it to Jonathan, but I think I want to show you because it felt so real. Can I show you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course.” You turn around and put both of your hands on his face. He gives you a slight nod letting you know he’s ready. You show him the whole thing. You remember the dream so vividly. When you finally release him you watch his eyes. You want to know what he thinks but he doesn’t say anything. So you decide to speak first. “Do you think it was really him? Or have I completely gone mad?” He smirks at that. “I do not think you have gone mad. I do not think it is for me to decide if it was real. Only you can decide that. But I would like to think it was him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finish your bath and eat the food Jonathan had sent up. Once you're done you finally ask Bane what you’ve been avoiding. “What was done with Tony?” Bane sighs heavily and crosses his arms. “After you ran off he continued his inappropriate drunk ranting and Steve punched him in the face as you did, just on the opposite side. I will admit I would have done it if Steve had not. Then we locked him in the north wing to sleep off the whiskey. Steve and James ended up casting a spell to silence him about Jonathan. But Jonathan does not know that part. We were just trying to protect him. After that we released him. I believe he spent yesterday at the pub and in the company of a couple women.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh geez. I don’t know what to do about him. He needed to have consequences for abandoning his post with Jonathan. Then he had to go make things worse. I don’t even know what to say to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will figure something out, little one. But may I suggest just leaving him be for now. Give you both time to think and cool off.” You nod your head in agreement. Probably for the best right now. “I should go talk to the other guys. And before you argue. I’ve been in bed for almost three days now. I would like to stay out of bed for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not going to argue. I agree you should talk to them. But will you come back to me tonight please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will my love.” You kiss him on the forehead and leave your bedroom. You decide to go find Steve first.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re standing outside Steve’s door. You can hear arguing so you’re debating whether you should come back or not. It sounds like James he’s arguing with. Maybe your unexpected appearance will break up whatever they're arguing about. You knock hesitantly, and their arguing pauses for a moment. There’s the sound of stomping feet and the door being ripped open. Steve looks like he was about to yell until he saw your face and now he’s just frozen in place staring at you. “Hi…..Is this a bad time?” Steve doesn’t answer, he just scoops you up in his arms and slams the door shut behind him. “Doll it’s so good to see you, are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s squeezing you so tight you can’t answer so you tap him on the shoulder. James pulls on Steve’s arm. “You’re choking the air out of her you jerk.” Steve sets you down gently on your feet and his hands go to your face so he’s squishing your face now. “Doll I’m so sorry. I’ve just been so worried about you.” James bats his hands away and scoops you up in his arms but much more gentler than Steve. “What that punk is trying and failing to do babydoll is let you know we’ve been very worried about you and we are very happy to see you. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have your arms wrapped around James’s neck. He takes a seat on the couch and holds you in his lap. “I’m alright. I just came to apologize and let you know I’m okay. I’m sorry for scaring you. That wasn’t my intention, I just wasn’t in a good place.” Steve has now plopped down next to James, he basically pressed up against James to get closer to you. You put one of your hands on each of their faces. You lean forward and gently kiss James and then lean over to Steve and do the same. “I love you both very much, and I’m very sorry.” Steve runs a hand through your hair. “It’s alright doll, like Bucky said we’re just happy to see you. I love you too.” James is rubbing circles on your back, “I love you too babydoll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost didn’t knock on the door. What were you boys fighting about?” They both look at eachother and frown. You cross your arms and narrow your eyes. James runs his flesh hand through his hair. “We were arguing about Tony. What should be done about Tony. We’re both pissed at him, but can’t come to an agreement on anything.” You lean forward and rest your forehead on his shoulder. “Bane and I talked about it. We agreed I’ll just let him be right now. Once we’ve had time to cool off and think we’ll re-address the issue. He was out of line, but I should have never struck him or used my magic on him like that. I’ve never done that to any of you before and I feel horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doll, he was way out of line and he had it coming. I even punched him after you left.” You just shrug your shoulders, not sure what else to say about it. You still have your forehead against James’s shoulder. He kisses the side of your face. “We’ll leave that topic be for now. So what did Jonathan do to get you to snap out of it. He didn’t tell us much.” You smile but feel your eyes water thinking about the dream you had. You sit upright so that you can look at them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t because of Jonathan. He just happened to be the one there. I had a dream about Cas and it felt real, like it was really him. It was actually Cas that snapped me out of it.” You go on explaining your dream to them. They just listen intently. When you're done you bite your lip waiting for them to say something. “Do you boys think I’m crazy now?” They both shake their heads. They believe you if you felt it was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we’re on the topic of Jonathan. Are you guys upset with me about that? It wasn’t my secret to tell and he was ashamed. I felt horrible that I didn’t notice there was something wrong in the beginning. And I healed him, I swear. Just the trauma he went through brought it all back.” You’re talking fast and rambling so James puts his metal index finger to your lip to quiet you. “It’s okay babydoll. We’re we surprised? Yes. Are we mad? Yes, but at ourselves not you or Jonathan. He was our friend too and we had no idea anything was wrong. We talked to him about it, everything is okay. There’s only one person that’s no okay with it, and we all know who that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You throw your arms around both of them. “Thank you both.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sit and talk with them for a while longer and then decide to talk to Clint next. You are feeling better after talking to your boys and talking about your dream about Cas. But you’re worried what Clint thinks of you now after seeing what happened between you and Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You get to Clint’s door and you don’t hear anything so you knock gently. You still don’t hear anything, maybe he’s not in his room, or maybe he just doesn’t want company. So you start to walk away when you hear the sound of the door opening. “Shadow?” You turn back around and smile hesitantly. “Hey handsome. Um...are you busy? I was wondering if we could talk for a minute if that’s alright.” He looks at you like he’s confused for a moment and then signals for you to come inside. That’s a good start at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you get into his room he pulls you into a hug. Which surprised you, but you hug him back. “Are you alright? Bane and Steve told me a little about what was going on.” You release him and go sit on his couch. He follows and sits closely next to you. “Yes I’m feeling better today. I wanted to apologize to you. What you saw…...Tony knew all the wrong buttons to push. I’m ashamed at the way I handled the situation. I just hope you don’t think badly of me now.” You’re looking down at your hands so you don’t have to see the disappointment on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His calloused hand gently grips your chin and lifts but you don’t bring your eyes up. “Shadow please look at me.” You sigh quietly to yourself and bring your watery eyes to meet his. “Tony was an asshole and if Steve hadn’t punched him I was going to. You carry the weight of the entire kingdom on your shoulders. Everyone has a breaking point. After recent events I think you had every right to snap at him for the horrible things he was saying to you.” You smile at him sadly. “Thank you Clint. Um...what about my situation with Jonathan?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t judge him for something I’ve never experienced. His mind did what it thought he needed to get through whatever was going on in his home. And I understand why you didn’t tell everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not just saying all that to make me feel better? Or afraid to say otherwise?” Clint starts shaking his head and almost looks offended. “I know I lied once, but I promised myself I wouldn’t lie again. I meant every word I said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to offend. I just wanted to be sure. And don’t worry about whatever your little white lie was. I preach honesty and truth, but I kept Jonathan’s situation a secret. I do swear though, he’s the only secret I kept from everyone. So you are entitled to your own personal secrets and privacy.” Clint bites his bottom lip and his leg starts bouncing nervously. You want to reach your hand out to calm him but you stop yourself. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Shadow…...I. No….I mean yes…..I mean I don’t know what I’m saying. I wanted to talk to you about something, but I’m chickening out now…..If Nat was here she’s hit me upside the head. Maybe you should try that. No that was stupid to say especially after what happened. I didn’t mean that. Oh god. Please stop me…..” You put your index finger to his lips and can’t help but smile. His awkward nervousness is adorable. “Take a deep breath Clint.” He does as you say, takes a few deep breaths. “Good boy.” You can’t quite explain the look he gives you when you say that, but he seemed to like it. “Now Clint is there something you would like to talk to me about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I do, but I don’t want to offend you. It’s an honest question. But considering some of the things Tony said I don’t want you to take it the wrong way. And I sound like an idiot and make no sense when I’m nervous.” You just smile at him. He’s just so damn cute. “Okay Clint I understand. I will talk whatever it is out with you so that there are no misunderstandings and I promise not to jump to conclusions. I’m ready whenever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint takes a deep breath and gives you one last glance. “Okay my first night here when you, well when we kissed I was shocked but happy. That’s what kept me up all night. I didn’t know if you did it because you felt the same connection I did or if you just did it because of the stupid comment I made. Then I saw you the next day in the dining hall and you were flirty and cozy with some of the other guys. So I thought maybe that’s just your personality and then I didn’t feel very special. And then Steve told me about…. well…. you know the thing with you and Bane. I guess what I’m trying to ask without sounding like an asshole is did you kiss me because of a special reason or are you just like that with all your knights?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I right when I’m guessing you thought I would think you were insinuating something similar to what Tony said? About me whoring myself out?” Clint flinches when you say that last part. He nods his head but blurts out. ‘But I’m not. I don’t think that and I don’t want you to take it that way. I’m sorry please don’t be mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down handsome. I know you didn’t mean it like that. You’re not that type of person. First off I’m not like that with all of my knights. I care about all of you deeply. I have no family left, you all became my family. But there’s only a couple of guys I’m “cozy” with. I can tell you who if you would like to know…..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…...yes…...well maybe. I don’t know. Um….sure. If it’s alright…..?” His cheeks are bright pink now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Clint you’re just adorable when you get nervous and flustered. Okay it’s only Steve, James, and Jonathan. There have been a few occasions with Thor, but it depends on his relationship status. He has an on again off again girlfriend. That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um….what about Killian?” Now you’re blushing, which makes you feel silly. “Well Killian and I have known each other for a long time. Nothing has ever actually happened between us until I got him back from Rumple. We kissed for the first time that day. Now the question you really want the answer to. I didn’t plan on kissing you. It just kind of happened, caught up in the moment I guess. But I do feel a connection to you. I do like you very much Clint. I’m sorry I caused you to lose sleep over that though. That wasn’t my intention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is biting his lip again and bouncing his leg nervously. You finally put your hand on his leg to stop him. Maybe help calm him down. “Okay I have another question then. Before you found Killian we were in the room talking alone for a few minutes. I could have sworn you wanted to kiss me but you didn’t. Am I right or was it just wishful thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean your elbow on the back of the couch and turn your body towards his. You keep your other hand on his leg. “Well honestly yes I wanted to kiss you, but I promised someone I would wait before doing that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promised? Promised who? Oh god…..Did I upset Bane. Oh no.” You put your finger up to his lips to stop his babbling. “Calm down. No it wasn’t Bane. You managed to make Steve quite jealous. I promised him I wouldn’t do anything until we all got to know you better and then we’d figure it out from there. You’re the first guy not from our group of childhood friends that I’ve shown interest in, with the exception of Killian of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve? Really Steve was jealous of me?” You nod your head and smile. “So I can’t kiss you unless Steve says it’s ok…..?” Your eyes widen at that. You were worried after what he witnessed the other day between you and Tony he would change his opinion of you. Seems to be the opposite actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to kiss me?” He nods his head and grins shyly at you. “I thought a lot about it and the whole open relationship thing I guess doesn’t bother me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward and push his back against the armrest of the couch and hover your body over his. You put your forehead against his temple, and your lips are almost against his ear. “We don’t need Steve’s permission but I made a promise. I don’t want to break my promise to him. I’ll talk with him tomorrow. How does that sound handsome?” You graze your teeth across his ear like you’re going to nibble on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s having a hard time focusing. His hands moved to your hips without his brain’s permission. “That um...that...sounds fair. So we’re clear. I do want you Shadow.” You run your hand through his hair. “That’s good, because I want you. I’ve been in that mind of yours.I know your dirty little thoughts that you never told anyone. You want to be my good boy don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint gulps loudly. “Oh god…...Ya…..yes I do.” You’re both breathing heavily and you're still hovering above him. His hands are roaming the frame of your body. “Shadow….maybe…. maybe you should talk to Steve now and work out that promise you made.” You run your lips across his jaw line. “Patience my handsome boy, and we will act out all of those naughty thoughts you have in due time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you’re a good boy for me.” You press a kiss to his cheek. “We’ll pick this up later. I’m going to go now before I break my promise to Steve.” You start to pull away but he pulls you back and almost goes for your lips but he decides to behave and kisses your cheek. “Good night Shadow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Clint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You promptly exit Clint's room and lean against the door once you're on the outside. That was an unexpected turn of events. How you mustered up enough willpower to leave you'll never know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way back through the castle. You pass through the throne room. There's a sealed letter on the table. Must have arrived while you were holed up in your room. You pick it up and quickly recognize the seal on the envelope. It's from Camelot. You tear it open, it's an invitation to a ball in a week's time. Interesting. Not realizing it, your eyes light up in a flash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow, No!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit how long has Bane been there. "It's just an invitation to a ball. It would be rude of me not to accept." You try and fail to sound innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow that is a terrible idea." You walk up to him and run your hands across his broad chest, and press your body against his. "How about we continue this conversation in our bedroom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your attempt at distraction certainly worked this time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. James and Clint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some humor and some plot. But mostly smut, smut, and more smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 21</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clint falls backwards and his body slams into the ground. He looks up in a daze and sees James’s metal hand reaching towards him. James pulls Clint back to his feet. “What’s up with you today? You usually get a few punches in before I knock you on your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were supposed to be working on Clint’s combat skills, but he’s just not into it today. Clint just realized James was talking to him. “Huh?” James crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Okay, spill. What has you so distracted today?” Clint just waves him off. “Nothing. Just didn’t sleep well I guess. I’m fine, let's go again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James doesn’t move, and is now narrowing his eyes at Clint. “You really wanna lie to me? We both know I could beat it out of you.” He says jokingly with a smug grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I…..I don’t know if Shadow wants me to say anything. I mean she never told me not to. But….Ugh! I don’t know. Steve might get mad at me and beat me more than you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay pal, now you’ve piqued my interest you have to tell me now.” Clint finally relents. He knows James will get it out of him one way or another. So he gives him a small recap of what happened last night between him and Shadow. Leaving out some of the more personal things. By the time Clint is done explaining James is laughing hysterically. “I can’t believe you made that punk jealous. Oh that’s just hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not really the reaction Clint was expecting. “So you don’t care about…..you know Shadow and me or whatever like Steve does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James tries dialing his laughter down a notch. “Oh thank you I really needed that. And no I’m not going to act like Steve, like a jealous teenager and make her pinky promise not to kiss any boys. I just want Shadow to be happy. I remember clearly how things were after she first became queen. I know how she feels about me and she knows how I feel about her. She always makes time for us. That’s all I care about.” He punches Clint in the arm with his metal hand making him lose his footing. “Besides you’ve kind of grown on me. I think I like you Hawkeye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint rolls his eyes and groans. Ever since Snow White said that in front of the other knights they’ve started teasing him by calling him Hawkeye or even Hawk guy. While Clint is grumbling to himself James bursts out laughing again, but not at Clint this time. A very grumpy Steve covered in honey and flour is walking past the training room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James calls out to Steve. “Gabriel again? He got you with the same prank twice?” Steve huffs which makes flour dust out of his nose and into the air in front of his face. “I wasn’t even anywhere near the fucking theater!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh. Language Captain. You kiss our queen with that potty mouth.” James wiggles his eyebrows at Clint as he says the last part. Steve is not amused. He points at Clint with honey dripping off his finger. Clint gulps audibly and holds back a laugh at the same time. “This is because of you. Because I didn’t take you to meet him I’m being punished. Go to the god damn theater and get it over with! He’ll get you sooner or later anyway.” Steve storms away cursing about Gabriel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are wandering the castle trying to find Steve. No one has seen him all morning. You decide to try the training room. You know James is down there, maybe he’ll know. You can hear James’s laughter echoing down the hallway. You love his laugh. After what Dean did to him all those years ago he didn’t laugh or smile for a long time. So it makes you happy every time you hear it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand in the doorway to the training room and see James and Clint. You go to step inside when your foot sticks to something on the floor. “What the hell?” The sound of your voice caught the attention of both men. “Hey babydoll, what are you doing down here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um….first do I want to know why the floor is sticky?” James is giving you one of his big beautiful smiles. “Well babydoll seems Gabriel is a little upset with Steve for not taking Hawkeye here for a visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. No wonder I haven’t been able to find him all morning. How bad was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great, he was so pissed. He got him with the flour and honey prank again. You’re standing in honey right now. In his grumpy Captain voice he told Clint to just go and get it over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well looks like you won’t be talking to Steve anytime soon. Damn Gabriel and his horrible timing. “Clint I hate to say it but he’s right. He’ll prank you sooner or later. But I have it on good authority that he’s terrified of Natasha. So if she happened to accompany you while you go introduce yourself it might be a whole lot less terrible. And I did tell him to go easy on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint bites his lip. Oh how you want to kiss those lips. He starts nodding his head like he made a decision. He takes a deep breath. “Okay fine I’ll take Nat and go get it over with. Maybe Steve will be less pissed.” He heads out of the room. You give him a kiss on the cheek as he passes. You both give each other lingering looks which makes Clint blush. “Later handsome."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turn back to James who is now smiling at you like the cat that ate the canary. “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well our young Hawkeye was quite distracted this morning. After I threatened to beat it out of him he finally spilled the juicy details. Stevie’s got a jealousy problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way across the room towards James. You maintain eye contact the entire time. Once you reach him you put your right hand flat on his chest pushing him backwards until you enter the adjacent training room meant for magic training. With your left hand you shut the door behind you. You continue pushing him until the backs of his legs hit a chair and then push him down onto the chair. You give him a sinful smile and put your hands on his shoulders and climb into his lap. You start kissing his neck. “You don’t have a jealousy problem, do you James?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his hands on your hips and tilts his head to the side giving you better access. “Of course not sugar, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do know that. You’re my kinky boy. You know that little fantasy we’ve had, that we haven’t been able to talk Steve into?” He grunts in acknowledgement. You’re now biting and leaving marks on his neck and have one hand in his dark hair. With your free hand you grab his metal hand and move it under your dress and between your legs. He knows what you want. He slides your panties to the side and puts two of his cold metal fingers inside you. He’s not afraid to be rough, which you love about him. “Oh fuck yes.” You start moving up and down on his metal fingers. “Well Clint is a very naughty boy. I’ve been in his mind. He’s always wanted to try it, among lots of other naughty things. How do you feel about Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his flesh hand he turns your face to his and he kisses you hard forcing his tongue into your mouth. You can feel his hips moving like he’s trying to find some sort of friction. You open his pants releasing his rock hard length, and start stroking him. You finally break apart for air. “How does he want it babydoll?” He pulls the front of your dress down exposing your breasts and immediately starts kissing and sucking, even biting leaving marks. You’re both breathing heavily now. James likes dirty talk, so that’s exactly what you’re going to give him.“One way would be both of you inside me, both of you stretching and fucking my soaking wet pussy. Think how great that would feel, both of your thick hard cocks fucking me together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pulls his metal fingers out of you and before you can protest he’s pushing his length in with one quick thrust so he’s fully sheathed inside you. “Yes James!” He grunts and bites down on your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else babydoll?” You can tell this is really turning him on, hell it’s really turning you on. You start moving your body up and down his hard length. Coming down hard with each thrust. “He wants to be in the middle. Me laying on my back while he fucks me. Then you would be behind him fucking him from behind.” James starts lifting and pulling you down fast and hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good James. Harder!” And he gives you exactly what you want, he always does. You’re both covered in sweat now. The dirtier you talk the more excited he gets.“Picture it James. You fucking him so hard from behind will make him fuck me faster and harder. Think how tight he must be James. We’ll both scream your name, it will be like you’re fucking both of us. I want to hear the beautiful sounds he makes as we fuck him senseless. You can fill him full of your come marking him like no one else has before.” He gives a couple more really hard fast thrusts and you're both screaming each other's names and coming at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re both breathing heavily coming down from your highs. He stays inside you a while longer. You smile at him and kiss him gently on the lips. Far different than what you two were just doing. “So does that mean you like Clint then?” He starts laughing and kisses you again, gently like you had just done. “Yes I like Clint. You sure he’ll go for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh definitely. He’s far naughtier than he looks. I need to deal with Steve first. Think he’ll be jealous if he finds out we both sleep with Clint?” James rolls his eyes. “That punk can’t be jealous. How long have we been trying to get him to join us for just one night? And he refuses everytime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put both hands on his beautiful face and give him a sweet loving kiss. "I love you James."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too babydoll."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You climb off his lap and start straightening yourselves out. The door flies open, it's Steve. He's cleaned up but still looks grumpy. "Seriously? In the training room?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wave your hands towards the chair you and James just defiled. “There, no more mess.” Then you use your magic to clean the love bites on both of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk over to Steve and put your arms around his neck. "You know you have an open invitation to join us Captain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya ya let's not get started on that." James claps Steve on the shoulder. "Lighten up punk. I'm gonna go, someone should make sure Clint comes back in one piece."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James winks at you and gives you a quick kiss on his way out. Steve is looking at you confused. "Clint didn't want you mad at him. So he went to go see Gabriel. I told him to take Natasha since he's scared of her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs and shakes his head. "I should apologize to him. I was furious with Gabriel and I snapped at him. Wasn't his fault." You run your fingers through his hair and pull him closer so you can kiss him. When you pull away you nibble on his bottom lip and see he's smiling at you. "There's my beautiful Captain." You give him a hug and then grab one of his hands and pull him towards a couch on the far side of the room. You push him down and sit on his lap. He wraps his toned muscled arms around you.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So since we’re on the topic. I wanted to re-address our discussion about Clint.” Steve looks away like he feels guilty. You gently turn his face back towards you. “Hey, what’s going on in the beautiful mind of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know? I know he likes you. I’ve seen how his eyes light up whenever you’re in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it kind of came up in conversation last night and I didn’t want to lie to him so ya he knows. He said he wanted to kiss me and I told him I made a promise and I didn’t want to break it. And James noticed he was distracted this morning and threatened to beat the information out of him so….?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, Bucky knows too?” You nod your head and bite your lip. “He’s never going to let me live that down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at Clint. James would have gotten it out of him one way or another you know that.” Steve leans his head back on the couch and looks at the ceiling. “I’m not mad at Clint. I just know Bucky is going to be a jerk. To answer your question I like Clint, I really do. I think he’s a great guy, he was meant to be here. I wouldn’t say I’m jealous I guess it's just the change I need to get used to. Does that even make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put your hands on his face and stroke your thumbs across his cheek bones. “Change meaning he’s not someone that we grew up with or even grew up here for that matter. The change of allowing an outsider into our more inner circle. Is that what you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at you. “Yes, exactly. You always understand me, even when I don’t quite understand myself.” You lean forward and kiss him. He runs his tongue across your lips so you part your lips allowing him access. His tongue enters your mouth and he deepens the kiss. He sucks on your bottom lip as he pulls away. “That’s because I’ve known you a very long time and I love you very much. I love you Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too doll.” He looks you in the eyes for a moment liking he’s thinking about what to say. “I know you don’t need my permission but I know you are still asking. So yes, I’m alright with whatever is happening with Clint. Okay?” You lean forward again and kiss him sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay baby. I have another question for you now.”  He just quirks an eyebrow at you waiting for you to continue. “Would you be so kind as to accompany me to a royal ball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a big smile out of him. He likes going with you to royal gatherings for some reason. You are surrounded by brave and noble knights who will ride into battle for you. But you bring up a royal ball and then all turn tail and hide. Bane still has this absurd notion that he will taint your image and that he doesn’t fit in. He would go if you really wanted him to but you don’t want to force him. James doesn’t like his arm being stared at and people asking him questions. Jonathan doesn’t like large groups of people he doesn’t know. Killian doesn't trust royalty, except for you of course. So you usually ask Steve or Thor, they don’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will doll. What about Clint?” His eyes go wide. “I didn’t mean that the way it might have sounded. I just mean are you going to ask him to attend? It would be his first one I’m guessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You start running your hands through his hair. “You will be my escort for the evening. I will flaunt my sexy Captain Rogers around because I can. And I will see if Clint would like to attend. Maybe he could bring Natasha with him, have a night out with his best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve puts a hand to his chest and pretends to act appalled. “Flaunt me? Do I look like a piece of meat to you? I’ll have you know I am a gentleman. How dare you.” He starts tickling you and you topple over, falling sideways on the couch. He doesn’t stop until you beg for mercy. He pulls you back onto his lap and gives you a gentle but sweet kiss. “So who’s royal ball are you flaunting me at anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your bottom lip and try to bat your eyes innocently. “Shadow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t recall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at you. He’s staring you down like he’s trying to read your mind. “Really Shadow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit he’ll find out sooner or later anyway. “King Arthur……” Steve just stares at you blankly like he’s trying to process what you just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Camelot! You’ve got to be joking. That’s a terrible idea. Is that why Bane is looking for you?” Crap. He must have figured out after you seduced him and wore him out last night you responded to the invitation that you would be attending and already sent it off with a messenger bird. “Probably? I already responded so King Arthur will be expecting me. So are you going to join me or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “I’ll go with you no matter what. But now I’m going to have to bring extra people to make sure you don’t do anything hasty. Like accidentally on purpose burning a certain tree down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you. I’ll have you know I had no intention of burning the tree down. But what if it were hit by lightning? Can’t blame lightning on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh...unless you know a spell to manipulate weather and create a thunderstorm. Which, I in fact know you have such a spell.” You let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. I won’t do anything. I just really need to get out of the kingdom for a night for a reason other than collecting someone that’s been kidnapped. Can I have a night out please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s trying to read your expression to see if you’re still messing with him or if you are being sincere. You really do want a night out for a pleasant reason for once. And you don’t want to start a war with Camelot. So you’ll just have to ignore Merlin being so close the best you can. Steve wraps his arms around you again. “Of course you can doll. I think you should explain that to Bane though. And what about Lancelot? We all know he’s one of King Arthur’s knights now. What if he tries getting out of line?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile smugly at him. “Don’t worry about Lancelot. Once I tell him I know his dirty little secret he won’t try anything. He’s sleeping with someone’s wife. And if I were to tell her husband, the king, he would be tried for adultery and treason.” Steve’s eyes go wide. “Seriously? Gwenivere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. A couple months ago a maid from their castle came to me for help. Remember? She needed my help with healing her ailing husband. When I read her mind I saw what she saw. Which was Lancelot and Gwenivere in a very compromising position. So I know it to be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow he just doesn’t learn. He betrayed you and now he’s betraying King Arthur. Okay doll you win. We’ll go to the royal ball. But you need to tell Bane everything. He didn’t seem pleased when I saw him last."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You and Steve finally part ways. Time for you to be lectured by Bane. You know he is only trying to protect you because he loves you. He’ll go along with what you say but not until he gives you his two cents. You’re making your way through the hallways when you hear whistling. When you round the corner you see a very shirtless Clint who is beet red from embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James isn’t far behind Clint not even trying to hold back his laughter. Clint runs up a flight of stairs before you could approach him. “James? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was hilarious. Even funnier than what he did to Steve. Gabriel made him do a strip tease in the center of the village. He even handed out fake money to slide into his underwear. He at least let him keep his underwear on. He lost his shirt somehow, but managed to get his pants back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You put your hand over your mouth. Trying to hide your smile and choke back your laughter. But you start picturing it and you burst into fits of laughter with James. Oh poor Clint. “I should go see if he’s alright. He looked horrified.” As you start to walk away James gently grabs your arm. “Hey how was your talk with Steve?” You just smile and wink at him. He smiles back at you deviously. “Okay later then babydoll.” He gives you a kiss on the cheek and releases you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make your way up to Clint’s bedroom chamber door. You knock gently. “Go away!” Oh Clint. “It’s just me handsome.” You hear what sounds like cursing and eventually the sounds of footsteps. He opens the door halfway. “Not really in the mood for visitors right now.” Gabriel must have really gotten under his skin. He’s never acted cross towards you. You decide to try something to see if he reacts. “That’s not how good boys are supposed to behave now is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking down at the ground but his head shot up when you said that. “You going to be my good boy Clint and let me in, or are you going to make me punish you?” He eagerly moves to the side pulling the door wide open with him. You close the door and stroke the back of your hand down his cheek, “good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still has his shirt off. Which makes you want to taste every inch of his skin. His muscles are toned, his skin tanned. You knew he was in shape but seeing his half naked body is much different than imagining it. You shove him up against the wall, put one hand on the back of his neck and excitedly crash your lips together. He doesn’t hesitate like the first time you kissed. He reacts instantly and kisses you back just as intensely. Neither of you want to break apart for air. He lowers his hands to your thighs and with his strong arms he lifts you up. You instantly wrap your legs around him. Clint starts walking towards his bed, but he keeps bumping into things which makes you both start laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lays you on the bed and climbs on top of you. His body hovering over yours, not quite touching. He’s smiling now, much better than the frown he had when he first answered the door. “So I’m guessing you talked to Steve?” You let your hands roam over every inch of his skin that you can reach. You just nod your head at him and pull his face back to yours. You need to kiss him more. After denying yourselves for so long you don’t want to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wrap your legs around his hips and you can feel his hardness trapped between you. He grinds against your core which makes you moan into his mouth. You scratch your nails down his back making it his turn to moan into your mouth and he grinds harder against you. “Clint tell me what you want. Do you want me to keep giving you orders?” He pulls back a little so he can see your face. “You don’t think it’s weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my handsome boy. No of course not. Every naughty thought I saw in that beautiful head of yours I find very sexy. Even some I wanted to try myself. So tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are dilated, lust blown. He smiles big. “You’re so perfect for me. I knew it. Yes, please keep giving me orders.” You pull him back in for a kiss, then move your lips to his ear. “Undress both of us handsome. You first.” He quickly removed his boots, pants, and finally his underwear. Revealing his very impressive length to you. You sit up and take him into your hand and start stroking him. “My my, you’ve been hiding this from me the whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You release him and run your hands along the frame of his body. “You are so beautiful, I want to touch every inch of you. But you haven’t finished your first task yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully removes your dress, and then your undergarments. You lay down on the bed bare before him. His eyes roam your body. “You are the one that is beautiful Shadow.” When his eyes reach your face again and make eye contact you smile at each other. “Touch me Clint. Everywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does like you did and runs his hands along the frame of your body. He leans down and starts kissing along your neck, shoulder, and pays special attention to your breasts. While his mouth is busy exploring you take one of his hands and move it between your legs. You start sliding his fingers through your slick folds. “Feel how wet I am for you Clint. How bad I want you. Put your fingers in me.” He goes to put one, but you shake your head and he puts two fingers inside you. He’s panting heavily from how turned on he is. He leans up so he can watch his fingers move in and out of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand he goes to touch himself. You bat his hand away. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself now did I?” He shakes his head. “Sorry Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me Clint. Make your Queen come like a good boy and I’ll reward you. But you’re not allowed to come without my permission. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” You turn over on your hands and knees. You look over your shoulder at him. “Don’t be afraid to be rough. I like it a little rough sometimes. Now do as you’re told.” His hands go to your hips and you can hear his heavy breathing. You feel him pressing at your entrance gently. He’s going to slow so you slam yourself down on his hard length. He moans your name loudly. “I said rough is okay.” He puts a hand between your shoulder blades to push your front flat onto the bed. Then you get what you wished for. He starts mercilessly pounding into you. Hard thrust after hard thrust. “You feel so good Shadow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re both making obscene sounds, groaning, and moaning. “So good Clint. That’s my good boy.” The praises make him go faster and impossibly harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he pulls you upright so your back is pressed against his front. He puts one hand around your throat but he doesn’t squeeze. With his other hand he starts rubbing your clit. “Can I please come Shadow, please? I need to come.” He’s out of breath and begging you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. I’ll tell you when.” Several hard thrusts along with his talented fingers rubbing your clit you reach your climax. You feel like your on fire.Your walls spasm around him and you scream out his name loudly. “Now Clint now you can come. Come inside me like a good boy.” He must have been on the edge for a while as soon as you give him the okay his hips start stuttering and he’s coming deep inside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is resting his forehead on your shoulder trying to catch his breath. "So good Shadow." He kisses your shoulder and gently pulls out of you and plops down on his bed. Lying on his back he reaches for you. You throw yourself on top of him and start kissing him. You move from his lips to his jaw, and then to his neck. “That was so sexy. Want to know something great about magic Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No refractory time.” You use your magic to clean you both up and you can already feel him hardening beneath you. “Now I do believe I promised to reward you for being such a good boy.” Clint’s chest starts heaving from his heavy breathing, and he’s biting his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god…...Yes.” You start kissing your way down his body. You reach up and put your index and middle finger on his lips. "Suck." He immediately does as he's told. You start sucking and biting his nipples and then make your way further down his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lick the tip of his hard thick length. He stops his task and moans. "No, no my handsome boy get those fingers nice and wet." He resumes his task. You go back to teasing his tip, licking and sucking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take him further into your mouth and gently remove your fingers from his. He puts a hand through your hair and starts thrusting gently into your mouth. You take your wet middle finger and start rubbing around his rim teasingly. "Oh god Shadow. Yes, please!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull off his length making an obscene popping sound. "Do you want me to put it inside you?" He starts rapidly nodding his head. "Yes, yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Use your words, tell me if you want me to stop or if you want more." You press the tip of your finger inside his tight ring of muscle, and start running your tongue up and down his length. "More." Clint breaths out. You happily oblige and slowly push your finger till it's all the way in. He moans your name, and fine sheen of sweat covers his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While you give him a moment to adjust you take him back into your mouth. He starts feeling confident and begins moving his hips gently thrusting in your mouth again but also moving up and down on your finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You start moving your finger and push into him deeper hitting that special spot, his sensitive bundle of nerves inside. He instantly cries out. "Do that again. Please don't stop!" He begs. Effectively hitting his prostate repeatedly has turned him into a writhing mess and he doesn't have a chance to warn you before he's coming hard down your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he's done you once again use your magic to clean you both up. You move back up the bed and lay next to him. He still hasn't said anything. You're a little worried, but you only did things you know he wanted. "Clint? You okay?" He turns his head and has a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I alright? I'm fantastic. You did things I've always been ashamed to ask for. And I don't feel embarrassed like I thought I might. I've never been so turned on or came that hard before. It was perfect. You are perfect." You close the space between you and kiss him gently on the lips. "I think you're pretty perfect too Clint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lay your head on his chest. He starts gently running his fingertips across your shoulders and back. You just lay there together quietly for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow, can I ask you something?" You keep your head on his chest as you answer him. "Of course handsome. You can ask me anything you know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um….was this a one time thing….or?" You finally lift your head, resting your chin in your hand on top of his chest. Looking him in the eyes. "Did you want it to be a one time thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No of course not. But I don't want to make assumptions. I don't know how this is supposed to work." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile at him, and kiss his chest. "I like you Clint. I like you a lot. But if you want more with me you must understand that you are openly sharing me. I make time for my boys. Have private dinners, time alone when we can. I share my love equally. We have to be open and honest with each other. If you decide you want someone else, all that I ask is you tell me. Does all this make sense to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nods his head. "It does. Um...has any of the other guys decided they wanted to be with someone else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No not since this began after I became queen. Except Thor, he's had a girl he's been chasing since we were kids. But like I said before, Thor has only been a few occasions. So are you sure you want this? If you change your mind nothing will change between us. I wouldn't treat you differently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cups your cheek and smiles. "I'm sure. I want you Shadow. I have since I met you." You lean forward and crash your lips together. When you finally break apart you smile back at him. "That makes me very happy because I want you too. Now I have a naughty question for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay….?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that naughty fantasy you have about a threesome. Me and someone else have had the same fantasy. How would you feel about making it come true?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's eyes light up. "With who? Steve?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve huh? You got a thing for Steve?" Clint starts blushing. "I won't say anything, your secret is safe. No not Steve, he always turns us down. How do you feel about James? He said he likes you when I brought it up to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint's eyes go wide. "Really? James said he liked me? Wait….You guys were talking about me?" You smile deviously thinking about this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"James and I got each other off this morning while talking about fucking you together. How do you feel about that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint grabs you and flips you so he's lying on top of you. He crashes his lips against yours. He forces his tongue into your mouth and deepens the kiss. He finally pulls back needing air. "That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. Yes, I definitely want to act that fantasy out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good I'll tell James, he'll be excited. We'll figure the rest out later. Now I have an unrelated question. I'm going to a royal ball in a few days. Steve is going with me. I was going to see if you wanted to go, maybe bring Natasha with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure I'll ask Nat. We've never been to a ball before." You kiss him sweetly on the lips and hold his face in your hands. "Good. Now I need to go find Bane and talk to him about the ball. It's in Camelot so he's not happy about the idea." Clint goes to say something but you put a hand over his mouth. "It will be fine. I already argued with Steve about it. Now I promise next time I'm in here I'll stay for the evening okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remove your hand from his mouth. "Okay Shadow I trust you." Once you two finally pry yourselves off each other you leave Clint to find Bane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you are walking through the castle multiple people tell you Bane is looking for you. Crap. You decide to stop at the smaller dining room to grab a bottle of wine. You need a drink first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You push the door open, Bane in standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Dammit he knows you too well. There's dinner on the table at least. He'll feed you before the tongue lashing you suspect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello my love. Are we having dinner here tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds his hand up to stop you. "Do not bother trying your innocent act on me. You know what you did and why I am angry. You will sit, you will eat, then we will talk." You huff and plop down in a chair. Yep he's pissed. You decide to not piss him off more and go to take a bite of your dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Charlie comes flying into the room out of breath. "Sorry, but there's a large group of people coming out of the forest toward the gates."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sanctuary, Apologies, and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 22</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud cries for help. Begging, pleading, and faces of sheer terror. You hear multiple people calling out for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your knights know what to do. This has happened many times. People escaping their kingdoms looking for sanctuary. Safety is top priority. They line the villagers up, they are all searched for weapons. Any belongings they have are held until they are searched. Anyone needing medical attention is pulled aside for either you or Chuck to assist. Once that's all done it's on you to read their minds to determine if they will be allowed to stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a rare occurrence that you turn someone away. Before it was known you could read minds Dean tried paying people to sneak into your kingdom. Needless to say, that plan never worked out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once people are cleared to stay in your kingdom your knights take them to get clothes, blankets, food, and any immediate necessities and then find housing for them. They will eventually be given jobs of their own choosing. Everyone contributes in some way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's going to be a long night. There's at least 50 people from what you can see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve makes his way through the crowd pulling a young woman behind him. Once you see her face you immediately recognize her. "Belle! Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve knows Belle so he leaves after releasing Belle to you so he can go back to helping James sort out the villagers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow! Yes I'm fine. But some of these people are injured."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will make sure everyone is tended to. But what happened? Where are they from?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You met Belle many years ago, after she ran from the Dark One's castle. She did love the beast once but he loved his dark magic more than her so she left. She came to you knowing he couldn’t step foot on your lands. She wanted her message to be clear, that she was done with him. You became close friends. Once she felt it was safe to leave she went to go find her father, but she never returned. She was caught up in Regina's dark curse with the rest of the Enchanted Forest. You haven't seen her for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks almost as scared as the villagers right now. "I was going to visit an old friend in Arendelle. I didn’t want to pass through the Dark Lands so I had to take the long way around the Dark Forest. Then all these people come running out of the forest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These people are from the Dark Lands?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle nods her head. "You see the King was angry about something and sent demons to attack the village. I remembered the spell you taught me so I exorcised any demons that tried to follow. But the villagers will tell you King Winchester has gone mad, more so than usual. I knew if I brought them here they would be safe. Some of them didn’t think you would take them in because of your feud with their King. But I told them that was nonsense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re right Belle. You were right to bring them here. We’ll help them. Now let us deal with the villagers and we'll catch up later. I know you'll want to help. You can go with Charlie, she's going to the kitchen to gather some food for them while they wait.” You signal Charlie to come towards you. “Charlie take Belle with you please. She’ll help in any way she can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle thanks you and takes off with Charlie. You take a deep breath to calm yourself. You have a gut feeling this is somehow your fault. You feel a hand on your shoulder. "Sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, yes Jonathan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright sweetheart? You look like there's more troubling you than just the villagers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are from the Dark Lands. I just have a feeling whatever made Dean snap is my fault." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls you to him and wraps his arms around you. He kisses the top of your head. "You cannot blame yourself for anything Dean Winchester does. He makes his horrible decisions all on his own."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow? What's happening?" You turn around in Jonathan's arms but he keeps his arms around you. It's Clint he was still in his chambers when the commotion started. So you catch him up to speed on what’s happening. "Steve and James have their hands full. Go with Thor and he will give you instructions and tell you where you're needed." Clint takes off in a flash doing as you ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You see Chuck running towards you. “Shadow I have one I need you to heal. His injuries need more than the pre-made potions I have.” You follow after Chuck. Anyone with injuries has been moved to the infirmary. There’s about a dozen people inside. Chuck leads you over to the far side of the room.There’s a man lying on a cot groaning in pain. Killian is trying to help him. You haven’t actually seen Killian since he was passed out drunk on his ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Killian make eye contact and just nod at each other. You’ll have to catch up later obviously. “Okay young man I need to take a look at your injuries.” He pulls his hands away from his face. Oh no. “Cole?” It’s the young guard that delivered your message to Dean when you had to take Sam. He’s covered in lash marks, he’s bruised and bloodied. Chuck and Killian don’t say anything, but you can tell they are surprised you know this person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes are watery and he looks terrified. “Please don’t hurt me more than my king already has. Everything hurts, just kill me and make the pain go away.” Your heart sinks hearing that. He thinks you’re going to torture him. This is probably your fault too. Dean tortured him because you took Sam. “Cole I am not going to hurt you, and I am certainly not going to kill you. But I will heal you and make the pain go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go to put your hands on his face but he flinches. “Cole I promise. I won’t hurt you.” He doesn’t look like he quite believes you but he doesn’t make any other moves so you reach for him again. You gently put both of your hands on his face. Your eyes light up first. Then the light travels down your arms to your hands, then Cole’s whole body is lighting up as you heal his beaten and broken body. You remove your hands from his face and look down at him. “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up and examines his body in disbelief. Not a single mark left on his body. “You healed me. Just like that? What do you want from me?” You look over and Killian and Chuck. “Why don’t you go help the others while I talk to Cole for a minute.” You know they both have questions, but they also know now is not the time. Chuck quickly moves onto the next person. Killian pauses a moment. He kisses you on the cheek. “Talk later?” You smile and nod your head at him. He then follows after Chuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Cole. I know our first meeting probably gave you a poor first impression of me. But I would like to point out that me and my knights never harmed a single person during that encounter. And to answer your question I don’t want anything from you. I offer sanctuary to people in need of it. If you want a home here I’ll grant it to you once I deem you not a threat to the people in my kingdom. If you don’t want a home here that’s alright too. We’ll give you anything you need and then you can move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cole just stares at you with a blank expression. “You don’t have to say anything Cole. You can think it over. Since you’re healed one of my knights will take you over to the main dining hall where most of your people are and you can get something to eat. Alright?” He just nods his head in understanding. Well it’s a start you think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leave the infirmary and glance into the main dining hall. You see Tony helping out. You decide to leave him be. He’s helping at least and he’s never been told to cease from any of his regular duties. Balthazar sees you looking at Tony. “Don’t worry darling. I’ve been keeping an eye on him. He’s sober and behaving like a gentleman so far.”  You turn towards him and give him a hug. “Thank you Bal. I really do appreciate it. I don’t think him and I are ready for a conversation just yet.” He smiles at you. “Yes, I would have to agree with that. Now go on, I’ve got this area handled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You part ways with Balthazar to go and find Steve. He tells you they are ready for you to start reading people. You always have families with children go first. The children are going to be the most scared and traumatized so you try to get them through quickly. You do read the minds of the children for a couple reasons. Children see more than people think. They are also innocent and unbiased so you get a clearer picture of people and events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go to the throne room. Bane is already in there. He may be upset with you but he’s going to table that issue for later. You give him a small smile. He extends his hand to you and helps you into your throne. He gently squeezes your shoulder letting you know not to worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and James are explaining to the villagers what is going to happen. You have Thor and Clint in the room to guide the villagers in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After reading about a quarter of the villagers you tell your boys you need a five minute break. You ask for Steve, James, and Jonathan to come in and join the rest of you that are already in the throne room so you can explain what you’ve seen so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I have a pretty good picture of what happened. Sam Winchester found out what Dean did with the fear toxin after I sent the broken glass jars back with a letter telling him he failed yet again. Sam locked Dean up in his own dungeon and Alastair fled before Sam could get to him. He then acted as interim King. Dean was mad his brother locked him up and mad his people were happier with his brother as King. He escaped with the help of Alastair and borrowed some demons from the Demon King to attack and punish his people and retake this throne. But Sam captured him again and Alastair, it was the demons he didn’t have under control.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While you aren’t entirely at fault like you had originally thought, you still started the chain of events. The attack on the villagers was awful. They all scattered in different directions. At least Sam is more aware now and is trying to control his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane puts his large hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright little one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just some of their memories are hard to watch. The demons were ruthless. Many people died. Steve do we have extra knights along the wall in case more people make their way here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course doll. It’s all taken care of. Don’t worry.” You can always count on Steve. You can count on all of your boys and your only girl, Charlie. You don’t know what you would do without them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Shadow?” You smile to yourself. “Yes Clint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we reach out to Sam Winchester? See if he has everything under control?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he would have sent word if he needed anything. He promised to contact me about something before he left. And from what I’ve seen Sam has Dean and Alastair handled. Belle exorcised a lot of demons when she was helping these people get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear the door to the throne room opening. Charlie and Belle walk in. Belle is carrying a small girl. “Something wrong Charlie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of. This sweet little cherub here has no family. She only had her father and he didn’t make it out of the village.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That poor girl. “Bring her here.” Belle approaches you, the little girl looks to be maybe 5 or 6 years old. She’s got her little arms wrapped around Belle’s neck. “Hello Sweetheart. My name is Shadow. Can you tell me your name?” She hides her face in Belle’s neck. Belle tells her it's okay, you're a nice queen. She finally unhides her face. “Mia.” She whispers quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mia, that’s a beautiful name. I bet you saw some very scary things today.” She nods her head. “Well those scary things can’t get into my kingdom. They can’t get you here. You’re safe. I can take the scary memories away so you don’t see them anymore. Would you like that?” She nods her head and reaches her arms for you. You gently take her from Belle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Mia. I’m going to take the scary memories away. When you get older if you want them back for any reason all you have to do is ask me. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes your majesty.” She whispers quietly. “I think we’re friends now Mia. So you can call me Shadow. That’s what all my friends call me.” She smiles back at you. You put your hands on her tiny face, and take away the memory of the demons as you promised. Now you need to find a place for her. A thought suddenly hits you. You look over at Clint who was already looking over at you. “Clint? Do you think Natasha would like to have a guest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha always wanted children and since that option was taken away from her….maybe adopting? At the very least she could watch Mia for a few days since she runs the daycare now anyway, just until something else could be figured out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint catches on to what you are getting at. “Ya I think she would like that.” You beckon Clint to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mia. This is Clint. He is one of my brave knights. His best friend Natasha runs the daycare where all the little children play during the day. Would it be alright if Clint takes you to meet his friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She happily agrees so you pass Mia over to Clint. They eagerly leave together to go see Natasha. You’ll check on them tomorrow, and make sure Natasha is okay with the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After your little break you go back to your current task getting through reading all the villagers. You are extremely exhausted but you keep going. You know your knights are exhausted too. They have even more work to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally you get to the last one. Cole. You’re actually dreading doing Cole’s reading. Part of you hopes he declines, but then you feel bad for having such thoughts. “Cole, have you had some time to think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s looking at the ground. He speaks quietly. “Yes, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cole. You don’t have to call me that. No one within my kingdom does. You can call me Shadow.” He finally looks up at you and he looks nothing but confused. “Some of my knights even call me a pain in the ass.” That gets him to smile. And a chuckle out of your knights in the room. Well at least you lightened the mood a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow. I’ve….I have heard many different stories or rumors about you. Some good, some bad, and some…...are just awful. But from what I have seen tonight and also been told by people here it seems the good ones I heard are true. I think I would like to stay here if you’ll allow it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to hear that. As you may have heard Dean and I have a history that goes back over a century. My fight is with your former King, not the people that reside in his kingdom. I want to make sure you understand that. Now all I have left to do is read your mind with your permission. I don’t honestly think you are a threat but I don’t take the safety of my people lightly so I have to read everyone. I make no exceptions. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods his head. “Yes I understand. I give you permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay let's get this done then we can get you moved in.” Cole steps forward and kneels on the pillow on the floor. You place your hands on his face. “If you want me to stop, just say so, or squeeze my arms, alright?” He nods his head. You both take a deep breath and then begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have Bane, Jonathan, Thor, Steve, and James around the room. They suddenly see the tears spilling out of your glowing eyes. After a couple minutes you release him. You put a hand over your mouth and try to calm your breathing. You drop to the floor on your knees next to him. “Cole I’m so sorry. You were punished and tortured for what I did. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You must believe I didn’t think he would do such a thing to his own people. Maybe you can bring yourself to forgive me one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s holding back his own tears. “I believe you Shadow. I do. I wish it never happened, but I can’t blame you for King Winchester’s actions. You were just trying to save your people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still no excuse Cole. I could have found another way. I’m sorry. I can’t turn back time to take back what happened, but I can try making things right for you. You are of course welcome to stay here and one of my knights will get you settled if you so choose.” He stands up and reaches his hand out to help pull you up. He surprises you and gives you a hug. “Thank you.” He whispers to you, and then he leaves with Thor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take a moment to gather yourself. You wipe the tears from your eyes and you suddenly realize you forgot something. “I didn’t ward any of them against demons. How did I forget that! They were chased here by demons for crying out loud!” Bane puts his hands on your shoulders. “Calm down little one. It’s all been taken care of. Right Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s alright doll. Whoever took the villagers to their new living quarters took care of the warding. So Thor will take care of Cole. Nothing to worry about.” You run over to Steve and hug him tightly. He hugs you back just as tight and kisses your forehead. “I know the mind reading takes a lot out of you doll. Go get some rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re about to argue, but you are outnumbered. They all tell you the same thing as Steve. You finally give in and kiss them all goodnight and head to your bedroom chamber with Bane. You fall asleep the moment your head hits the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You slept for 12 straight hours. Steve wasn’t wrong. Mind reading does take a lot out of you. And reading 50 people in one night was a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groan in annoyance when you wake up. You feel hungover, but you're also starving. You feel fingers running through your hair. "Good afternoon little one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane. Oh yes, he never got a chance to lecture you last night. "Can you save my inevitable tongue lashing until after I wake up and eat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You still have your eyes closed but you can hear the smile in his voice. "Of course my love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You roll out of bed and go get cleaned up and dressed. When you exit your bathroom you see Bane has the table set up with your late lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You roll your eyes. "Are you holding me prisoner in my own bedroom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose you could call it that. Only until we have our conversation. No interruptions this way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are half tempted to be a smartass and nibble on your food like a mouse to take twice as long to eat it. But you decide to act like a grownup instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit in silence and eat. Still feeling too drained from last night's events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you finish you push your plate away, lean back in your chair, and cross your arms. Bane who is sitting across from you mimics your position. You're both just staring at each other. Bane finally decides to break the silence. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Care to be more specific? That's a very broad question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can hear him take a deep breath through his mask. "Instead of behaving like a grown woman and having an adult conversation you chose to sneak around like a child. You used my feelings for you against me as a distraction. For what reason? A convenient opportunity to visit Camelot to satisfy your need for revenge on Merlin? Which would in turn make King Arthur turn against you. And thought what, that I wouldn't figure it out? So I ask again (Y/N), WHY?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crap. Okay he's partially right. "I'm sorry. You're right but you're also wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please do enlighten me. How so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You suppress the urge to roll your eyes at his sarcastic tone. "Your right I should have just talked to you. Okay, I know that. But this had nothing to do with Merlin and I knew you wouldn't believe me. I really just wanted to go to the royal ball. I haven't been to one in ages. And I would like to do something fun, something opposite of the shit I've been dealing with lately."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane doesn't say anything right away. He just stares into your eyes, trying to read you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what of Merlin? Being that close you can control yourself?" Hmm...at least he's considering it, you think to yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already had that argument with Steve. He said he would bring extra men because he didn’t trust me either. But I just want to enjoy a party, I'll ignore the fact that the sorcerer I despise will be close by. I won't go outside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't ask you about Lancelot. You told him that dirty secret after you found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You told Steve this before me because you thought he would believe you and I would not?" You can hear the hurt in his voice. You weren’t trying to hurt him. That wasn't your intention at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No that's not what happened. I just asked if he would go to a royal ball with me. He’s the only one that doesn’t mind going besides Thor. I wasn't going to tell him where. But he knew I wasn't telling him everything and I eventually caved and told him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk over to Bane, and sit on his lap. Then carefully take his mask off and throw your arms around him. You hug him tight. "I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry for hurting you." He gently wraps his big arms around you. "I'm sorry for being childish. Can you forgive me my love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I disapprove of the way you handled the situation. While you oversee the safety of the Kingdom, I oversee your safety. All you needed to do was talk to me. You know I would never deny you anything. Of course I forgive you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You untangle your arms from around his neck and caress his face with both of your hands. You lean forward and kiss him sweetly. “I really am sorry. I love you Bane, so much.” He kisses you again and runs his fingers through your hair. “I know you are. I love you too little one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re okay with me going to King Arthur’s royal ball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do believe your true reason. However, I will still ask Steve to keep a close eye on you. And I’ll be outside in case you get any ideas.” He says the last part with a small smile. He’s teasing you but also telling you the truth. You throw your arms around him again. “Thank you my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After clearing things up with Bane you decide to make some rounds, and check up on people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All things considered the people from the Dark Lands seem to be coping okay. They've all been given new living quarters and any necessities they lost when they fled. They just need to adjust to their new surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was happy and a little frightened about taking in Mia. With a little encouragement from Clint and Charlie they seemed to calm her nerves. But it was love at first sight for Natasha, and Mia seemed to really like Natasha too. So you felt like you did the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You talked with Belle for a while. Caught up on life events since you last saw each other. You told her about your encounter with Rumple, which intrigued her. You also convinced her to come to the royal ball with you. Her friend from Arendelle that she was originally going to visit will likely be there anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later on you run into Clint on your walk through the village. He was delivering some things to the new additions to your kingdom. As you walk towards him you notice he's smirking and checking out your body. Such a naughty boy, you think to yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grab him and pull him behind a building. You shove him up against the wall. "My eyes are up here handsome." You lean up and kiss along his neck. "Was my handsome boy having naughty thoughts?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky breath. "Um….maybe a little. Okay….yes I definitely was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remove your lips from his neck and crash your lips against his. He groans into your mouth and grabs your ass with both hands. He tries pulling you impossibly closer against his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually you both need to break apart for air. "When can I have you again Shadow.? I need you so bad." You start nibbling on his ear. "Tell me Clint when you're alone do you touch yourself and think naughty things about me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god….ya….yes I do. I can't help it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so sexy Clint. How about a little game. If you're a good boy for me you'll be rewarded. I know you really enjoyed the last reward I gave you. What do you say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Definitely yes." You caress his face with one hand. The other made its way under his shirt, touching every inch of skin you can reach. "You don't touch yourself today and tomorrow. Then the day after I'll bring James and we'll act out some of those fantasies we talked about. But if I find out you touched yourself or come at all without me you will be punished."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint scoops you up and pins you between his body and the wall. He kisses you hard, all tongue and teeth. You can feel how excited he is. When he pulls back he has a huge grin on his face. "You have a deal", he pants out all short of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You give him another kiss and gently bite his bottom lip. He unpins you and sets you back on the ground. "Well you better get back to work soldier." You smack him on the ass as you walk away. "And be a good boy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint stays behind the building willing his raging hard on to go down. It's going to be a long two days. He needs to find ways to keep busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You head down to the harbor next, hoping to find a certain devilishly handsome sea captain. You go straight to the Jolly Roger II. Killian is lounging on the deck of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Permission to come aboard Captain?" He turns at the sound of your voice. "Of course. You never need permission love, especially after picking my drunk ass off the floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle at that and take a seat next to him. "To be fair you were only halfway on the floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes your hand in his. "I haven't had a chance to thank you and also apologize. I'm embarrassed by my behavior that day. I didn't even see Emma and I went spiralling into old habits. I'm sorry if I disappointed you love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Killian you didn't disappoint me. I was just worried about you. And I've had my own fair share of poor behavior lately. So I have no ground to judge. I'm just happy you seem to be doing better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair he's lounging in is large enough for two people. He gently pulls you from your chair into his. You giggle as you flop down next to him. He wraps his arms around you carefully because of his hook. "I think I'm doing better love. How about you? I know you've had a lot happen in a short period of time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends who you ask, but I think I'm managing okay....for the most part. I'm trying to push through at least." He hugs you tighter and kisses your forehead. "I know love, but you always take what life throws at you and find a way to overcome it. You're tougher than any pirate I ever encountered." He says the last part with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian turns so that you're both laying side by side facing each other. You stare into his blue eyes, "You're so unfairly dashingly handsome." That gets a good laugh out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so? Well you are unfairly enchantingly beautiful with a heart of gold." You cup his cheek with one hand and rub your thumb over his cheek bone and just smile at him. He licks his lips and your eyes follow the movement. "Can I kiss you love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod your head and he closes the small space between you. His soft lips gently touch yours. It's short but very sweet. Something you wouldn't expect from a former pirate. When he leans back he keeps his eyes on yours. "Can I ask you something love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always. What's on your mind?" His cheeks suddenly start to turn pink which you find adorable. "I didn't know badass former pirate captains blushed like young school girls."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You call me a damsel outside the crocodiles castle and now you call me a blushing school girl. How dare you damage my manly reputation." He says this while trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, it can be our secret." You kiss him again. Short and sweet just like he had done. He scowls at you playfully. And goes for your weakness and starts tickling you with his only hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out an embarrassing squeal. "Okay, okay I concede. You win,  Captain devilishly handsome manly man.  Now what did you want to ask me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian bites his lip and the blush on his cheeks has returned. "Well now that we have my manly reputation set straight. I wanted to ask you about the day I over indulged myself with my rum drinking. In my embarrassing drunken haze I thought I heard you say something but I don't know if it was just the rum talking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're not sure what he's referring to, but you did talk to him a little when he was passed out. And you don't think you said anything that would be making him blush. "How about I share my memory of what happened with you, and then you can tell me if that answers your question?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks relieved that you didn't ask him to say what he thought he heard. "Yes love, that would be perfect. If you wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile at him and put both of your hands on his face. "Okay, are you ready?" He smiles back at you and nods his head. Your eyes start glowing, shortly after Killian's start glowing as you replay the memory. You start off when you ran into Smee. Then to when you found him passed out inside the Captain’s quarters. You really weren’t there very long so it’s a quick memory to replay. Once you're done your eyes and his go back to normal. He’s just staring at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…..Did that answer your question Killian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean it love? Did you mean what you said?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That you were sweating rum? Ya I’m pretty sure you were. Sorry it wasn’t your finest smelling moment.” He doesn’t laugh or even crack a smile. Okay now he’s starting to worry you. He’s shaking his head. “No not that. The last thing you said before you left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you Killian? Is that what you're talking about? Of course I meant it. Why would you...Ohhhh…….” You’ve never actually said the words to each other before. But you’ve loved him since he was a pirate. He was your friend, you can love friends. You’ve always had a unique friendship with him. But you knew he loved you in his own way, just like you love him. It just wasn’t necessary to say it aloud you guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s biting his lip looking at you nervously. He may have been a daring and dangerous pirate at one point. But he doesn’t take matters of the heart lightly. He’s had a lot of heartbreak throughout his long life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I meant it Killian. I have loved you for a long time. I thought you knew that. I know you love me even though you haven't said it directly. Right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's just staring again, looking deep into your eyes. He cups your cheek with his hand. "Aye love. I do. I hoped you did, but actually hearing it surprises me. I don't know how you could love me, you know all the terrible things I've done. I don't feel that I am worthy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Killian. "Isn't that what love is? You take the good with the bad. You can't only love half of someone. I told you when I was a young queen that there was a good man hidden away inside you, and I was right. I love you Killian. I love all of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulls your face closer to his and presses his soft lips to yours. This kiss is different. It's full of emotion, more passion and love. Neither of you want to pull away. He gently runs his tongue along your lips, you eagerly open up for him. His tongue explores your mouth and he deepens the kiss. You moan into his mouth. He bites your bottom lip and finally pulls away needing to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he sits up, the smile he had turns into a frown. He rubs his hand through hair and down his face. He covers his face with his hand. You're not sure what's happening, why his demeanor changed so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Killian I'm getting some mixed signals here. I need you to use your words and explain what's going on in that head of yours. Why do you seem upset?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response. He doesn't move an inch. You sit up next to him, and decide to give him a moment. You don't want to push him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally drops his hand and looks over at you. He opens his mouth and shuts it several times. Trying to decide what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…..We…...You are my oldest friend, besides Smee." He sighs loudly, and looks out towards the ocean. You don't say anything. You're waiting to see if he continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are literally the only person that knows everything about me. You're the only one I trust entirely without question. Every relationship I've had with a woman has ended badly. What if……</span>
  <span>What if the only reason our relationship hasn't ended or become a disaster is because we haven't made it physical?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand what you're saying and why you are thinking that way. But Killian we don't have to change anything we can keep things the way they are. I would never do anything to ruin our friendship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks so torn. Like he's internally arguing with himself. "You see love, that's where the problem lies. I'm not worried about you ruining anything. I'm worried about me somehow destroying what we have. Because no matter how hard I've tried to deny it, I do want more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You move off the chair and stand in front of him. He leans back so he can see what you're doing. You climb onto his lap and throw your arms around him. You just squeeze him tight for a moment and he does the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're still wrapped around him when you start talking. "Killian I want you to listen to me. Alright?" He nods his head and scoots back into the chair but keeps ahold of you on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said it yourself. I know everything about you. There's nothing you could do to destroy our friendship. I loved you as a pirate and I love you now as one of my knights. If you want more I'll give you more. We can just take it one day at a time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wouldn't mind going slow?" You smile at him and put both of your hands on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Killian sweetheart it took almost a century for us to kiss. I think I'm okay with going slow. Maybe in another century we can hold hands and make out in your bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at you in disbelief, trying to hide his smile. "You are terrible sometimes you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You start laughing. Then lean forward and kiss him gently. You press your forehead to his. "I was just trying to make you smile. But I'm being serious. We can move at whatever pace you want. I trust you even when you don't trust yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, I know you do love. And thank you." He pauses and leans back so he can look into your eyes. "I love you Shadow. I want you to know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. I love you too Killian." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You go back to laying side by side on the chair. Kissing each other randomly. You've both been silent for a while, but it's a comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey love, what's this I hear about you going to a ball and not inviting the devilishly handsome captain you just professed your love to?" He's giving you his charming smile. There's your playful and happy Killian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You roll your eyes at him. "Well I would have but decided against it. For one you always turn me down. But the main reason is I know Snow White and David will be there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So Emma will likely be there." You just nod your head. "Ya probably best I don't go then. I think I drank all my rum." You playfully smack him in the chest and glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kidding love. Sort of. Whose ball is it anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm……" Oh fuck it, everyone will know soon enough. "King Arthur…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you're hilarious. Now where is it really?" You don't say anything. You just stare back at him and bite your lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?!? Shadow that is a terrible awful horrible idea!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is that really going to be everyone's reaction? You're starting to get a little offended. Have they no faith in you? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I know how I want this story to end. So probably only 2 or 3 more chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Two is better than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is basically self indulgent porn. Some humor. Not really any plot. The plot will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 23</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You enter the main dining hall. It's breakfast time. Charlie gives you her playful whistle which announces your arrival to everyone. It’s been two days since your little deal with Clint. You promised to have some fun with him today, if he was a good boy. You decided to tease him a little this morning. He’s sitting in between Steve and James. You make eye contact with James and wink at him with a sly smile on your face. He knows that mischievous look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk up behind Steve and wrap your arms around his neck from behind while he’s still sitting down. “Morning Captain.” He turns his head so he can give you a kiss. He has a bright smile on his face. “Morning Doll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready for our night out tomorrow Captain?” He’s still apprehensive about going to Camelot but he’s excited about having a night out with you so he’s hoping for the best. “Of course doll. You did promise to flaunt me around like a piece of meat. I can hardly contain my excitement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You playfully smack him on the chest. Everyone at the table is laughing at what he just said. You kiss his cheek, and say in a seductive voice; “You know you like it Captain.” You nip his ear and his cheeks turn pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While you are leaning down against Steve you remove your right arm and casually slip your hand under the table and grab Clint’s left knee. You slide your hand all the way up his thigh and squeeze. He makes a weird noise and starts choking on his orange juice. Every one directs their eyes to him. You feign innocence and pat him on the back while practically shoving your cleavage in his face. “You alright there handsome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods his head and chokes out "fine." You resume your position against Steve's back which he seems to be enjoying. Clint goes back to eating his breakfast, or at least attempting to. So you put your hand on his left thigh again. James does the same to his right thigh. You can feel his muscles tensing up. He didn’t choke this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel eyes on you. So you turn your head, there's two sets of eyes. James is smiling at you. Clint is glaring at you. You quirk an eyebrow at him and that wipes the glare off his face. You give Steve one more kiss and then walk over to James. You lean down to kiss him which points your ass in Clint’s direction. James whispers in your ear so only you can hear. “My my baby doll, aren't you a mischievous little queen this morning. I like it.” You kiss James once more and then stand back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn to Clint who is trying and failing to act natural. You kiss him on the cheek and whisper quietly in his ear. “Be a good boy.” You walk away like nothing happened and take a seat between Jonathan and Thor and eat your breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James claps Clint on the shoulder making him jump. “Ready?” Clint’s eyes practically bug out of his head. “Yes! Wait…..no….huh? Ready for what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my day for combat training with you. What did you think I was talking about?” You are biting the inside of your cheek hard, trying not to smile. James is going to have fun messing with him too. He has an excellent poker face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint still hasn’t said anything. He’s just staring at James. Then he looks over at you. You're talking to Jonathan while leaning your head against his shoulder. He looks back to James. “Uh….right. Combat training. I knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get up and leave together. James winks at you and gives you his own devious smile. He’s going to have Clint so riled up by the time you get to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s in the combat training room waiting on James. He’s not sure how to act. He’s been trying to fight his hard on since Shadow shoved up against the wall the other day in the village. Him promising not to touch himself seemed easy enough at the time. Now he feels like he’s ready to explode. Plus her teasing him at breakfast did not help his condition at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His main concern at the moment is how to act around James. The two of them have never directly talked about anything sexual. It’s always been through Shadow. So when James started rubbing his metal hand along this thigh this morning he was incredibly shocked but extremely turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t actually considered James at first. He was more attracted to Steve but Shadow burst that bubble, said it will probably never happen. Once he put Steve out of his mind in that way he paid more attention to James. They’ve become closer friends. He has done most of his training with James so they spend a lot of time together. He is very attractive and from what Shadow has told him he has just as dirty of thoughts as he does. Which makes him feel better, and not so ashamed like he used to. Shadow lets him embrace a part of himself he hid away for a long time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint so lost in his own racing thoughts didn’t notice James enter the room. James knocks Clint’s legs out from under him and he falls flat on his face. He rolls over onto his back and groans. “Thanks for that.” James pulls Clint back to his feet. “Hey that’s what you get for not paying attention pal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seems like its business as usual Clint thinks. He just follows James’s lead and acts like it's any other day. Until it suddenly wasn’t…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint decided to use his pent up energy and by some miracle he managed to knock James on his ass. It was a short lived celebration because all of a sudden he’s being pulled down and James rolls them so Clint is lying on his back. James is sitting on Clint and pins Clints hands up above his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint bites his lip and tries to think of not sexy thoughts. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself by getting hard during combat training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James leans down his lips almost touching Clint’s ear making him shiver when he starts talking. “Something wrong?” Clint just shakes his head. He’s afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he speaks. James leans back up, but still has Clint’s arms pinned. “I gotta say Hawkeye I really like the way you look beneath me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whhaa…….Huh?” That just makes James laugh. “You heard me.” James leans down like he’s going to kiss him. Their lips almost touch and then he releases Clint and stands up. He’s about to protest when Steve walks in. Fucking cock block Clint thinks to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and James talk for a couple minutes. Clint isn’t listening so he has no idea what the conversation is about. But he’s afraid Steve is going to try and trade places with James. He likes Steve, he really does. He’s the first friend he really made here besides Shadow. But he has ulterior motives with James right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Steve hugs James and waves goodbye to Clint and walks out of the room. “That was a close one wasn’t it Hawkeye? He almost caught us.” Clint flinches, that kind of hurt to hear. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting with James. But he doesn’t want to be a dirty little secret, something or someone to be ashamed of. James sees Clint’s face fall, he looks so hurt. He walks up to Clint and cups his cheek with his flesh hand. “Hey I know how that might have sounded, but it's not what I meant. Nothing has happened, but if or when it does I don’t know if you want other people to know. I personally don’t care, and I know Shadow doesn’t either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nods his head, and looks at James. He can tell he’s being sincere. “Okay fair enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James smiles and starts pushing Clint backwards until his back hits the wall.  “And Steve would chew me out if he caught me screwing around in here again.” James now has his hands on either side of Clint’s head on the wall, boxing him in. His body is just a fraction of an inch away from pressing up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes again. I know Shadow told you about it. How we got each other off by talking about fucking you together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint has officially lost control. He’s so ridiculously hard it almost hurts. “That….that happened in...here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You naughty little Hawk. Are you picturing it? I can feel how excited you are.” James leans his face closer to Clint’s and finally presses his body against him. Their lips are about to touch. But Clint has a small moment of panic. “Wait! Is Shadow going to be okay with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she is. She will find it incredibly sexy. She will be so turned on when I tell her about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint crashes his lips into James’s. James doesn’t even hesitate, and even slips his tongue right into Clint’s mouth. Making them both moan into each other’s mouths. James moves his metal hand to Clint’s hip and presses them even closer together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They break apart for air. Both smiling at each other. Clint can’t think clearly enough to explain how incredible that was. But James must be able to tell by the look on his face. “I know Clint. I know. How about we call it a day as far as training goes. You go up to your room to clean up and shower. Shadow and I will be there in a little while to pick up where we left off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint nods his head and takes off in a daze. He gets through the hallways as quickly as possible for two reasons. One he’s still fully hard and trying to cover it up and two well he’s extremely excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally gets to his bedroom chamber. He decides to take a cold shower hoping his erection will go down. He just has to wait a little bit longer. He’s shivering from how cold the water is. He looks down and angrily narrows his eyes. “Why! Why won’t you go down?!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides to try something else. Maybe he’s just too tense. He turns the water to hot. The hot water feels good on his tense muscles. He stands under the hot spray for a while. Then he grabs his soap to start cleaning his body. Against his will different images pop up in his mind. The night Shadow made him come harder and more times than he ever had before. The way James felt pressed against him and kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not realizing it he has his hard length gripped in his hand. He was just soaping his body up at first and then got carried away and lost in his daydream. He starts picturing what it would be like to be with Shadow and James at the same time. Both of them fucking him. He starts thrusting in his hand, his body working against his mind. Before he knows it he’s coming hard and watching it wash down the drain. “Oh god. What did I just do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint gets out of the shower and dries off his body. He wraps a towel around himself and just glares at his reflection in the mirror. “You dumbass. You couldn’t wait another hour! Seriously! Ugh!!” Angry at himself he walks into his closet and throws some underwear on. Maybe Shadow won’t know. But he doesn’t want to lie to her. If she doesn’t outright ask him though it wouldn’t be lying, right? He’s pulled from his inner turmoil when there’s a knock on his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reader POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You just finished talking to James. He told you how “training” with Clint went today. James has you all hot and bothered. The images of them pressed together making out is something you would very much like to see. You want them both now. But James wanted to clean himself up and shower. He told you to go ahead and go to Clint’s room. He’d meet you there when he was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are moving quickly through the hallways, eager to get to Clint. Finally you make it to his door and knock excitedly. You hear some fumbling around and some cursing. He rips the door open wearing only his underwear. “Hey there handsome. You always answer the door half naked?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…..I….I just got out of the shower.” He stammers out. You run your hand down his chest. “Mmhmm I can tell. You going to invite me in?” He looks embarrassed and moves to the side. “Sorry. Just nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk in and he closes the door behind you. You grab his hand and pull him to the couch. You push him down onto the couch, sit on his lap, and caress his face. “Why is my handsome boy so nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I….I’ve just been excited for this. And you and James have been teasing me all morning so you know the anticipation is getting to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward and kiss him hard. You run your fingers through his hair and grind down against him. The anticipation is getting to you too. He moans into your mouth. You smile at him when you break apart. “Me too handsome. Me too. Now tell me. Were you a good boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint gulps audibly, and looks at you with guilt written all over his face. You shake your finger at him. “Naughty boy. You touched yourself didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. I swear I didn’t until like a half hour ago. You and James had me so horny that I accidently came in the shower. I was good the whole time until then I promise.” You run your fingers through his hair and kiss him again. “I believe you Clint.” He exhales feeling relieved that you understand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you Clint, but you still touched yourself and came without me. The deal was you would be punished. Such a naughty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand up and grab his hand again. You walk him over to his bed and push him onto it. He’s breathing heavily not knowing where this is going. You wave your hands above him and suddenly his wrists are bound together and he’s tied to the headboard with his hands above his head. You take your dress off. Standing before him in your matching red bra and underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You climb onto the bed hovering above him but not touching him. You gently kiss him on the lips. “Are you okay with this? I saw your fantasies about being tied up but we never discussed it.” Clint nods his head repeatedly. “Yes, yes it's very okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay my handsome naughty boy. If you want to stop at any point you tell me alright?” Clint just nods his head again. Then there's a knock on the door. "That would be James. I'm going to have to tell him what a naughty boy you were."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint starts squirming. "Shadow I'm sorry." You're already walking away to let James in. Clint can't see the door but he can hear when James enters the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh look at you baby doll. You get started without me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You huff and pull James into the room. He sees Clint tied up and smiles. "No he was a naughty boy and got himself off in the shower. Now he has to be punished." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James's smile gets bigger, more devious. "Naughty little Hawk. She's right, gotta punish you before we can play with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint bites his lip. "Punish me how exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pulls you flush against him and starts kissing you. He grabs the back of your thighs and lifts you effortlessly. You wrap yourself around him while he walks over to the bed Clint is currently tied to. He drops you next to Clint and climbs on top of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks Clint up and down checking out his body. "Well Hawkeye your punishment will be to watch and unable to touch. You're going to be begging us to untie you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint is turned on and pissed at himself at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull James's shirt off. He tears your remaining bits of clothing off and his own pants. He's down to just his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James starts kissing, sucking, and biting your skin. He takes your nipple into his mouth, and starts running his flesh fingers through your wet folds. He turns his head slightly and makes eye contact with Clint. Clint's eyes are lust blown and he's breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"James." You moan out and grind against his flesh hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry baby doll I got you. I know what my best girl wants." He sits up and pulls you with him. "Turn around baby doll. Make him watch your face and see how much you enjoy it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn your body so you're facing Clint. James is on his knees and pulls your naked body against his chest. He wraps his flesh hand around your front and plays with your breasts. He brings his metal fingers between your legs. Which is exactly what you wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your lip and look Clint in the eye. James pushes two of his metal fingers inside you. You moan out loudly. "Yes James! So good baby" You smile at Clint as you start moving up and down on James's fingers. "Too bad you weren't a good boy. We would both be playing with you right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I'll be a good boy I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then take your punishment like a good boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James starts kissing and biting your neck. While moving his metal hand faster and harder. You were already so wound up you know it's not going to take long for him to make you come with those talented fingers of his."James." He knows what you need. He moves his flesh hand and starts rubbing your clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come for me babydoll. Show Clint how beautiful you are when you come." You reach your arm back and run your fingers through his hair. You cry out as you reach your climax. "Yes James! Yes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn around and crash your lips against James's. You hear Clint make an adorable whimpering sound. You smile against James's lips. "I think someone wants some attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You crawl over to Clint on your hands and knees. You lightly run your fingertips up and down his torso. His skin breaks out into goosebumps and he whimpers again. “He’s so wound up James. So sensitive and responsive.” James takes his metal fingers and does as you did and lightly grazes his skin. He brings his fingers up to Clint’s lips and Clint takes two fingers into his mouth and groans. “Mmm can you taste her? I can never get enough of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pulls away from Clint. You lean forward and start kissing Clint’s neck. You can feel James moving around behind you. Suddenly he’s pushing himself fully inside you. You let out a loud moan in Clint’s ear unintentionally. James puts his hands on your hips and sets a fast pace. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming all the way back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint still has his underwear on.You start teasingly rubbing his hard length through his underwear. He’s trying to thrust up into your hand for more friction but you’re not letting him. “Please please untie me. I’ll be good. I want you so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and James are moaning. There’s the obscene sounds of skin slapping together over and over. “You feel so good babydoll. I think Clint has learned his lesson, should we untie him?” You just nod your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pulls out of you making you groan in protest. “Patience babydoll.” He climbs on top of Clint pressing his body against him and without hesitation crashes their lips together. It’s one of the sexiest things you have ever seen and you tell them just that. They start grinding against each other and haven’t stopped kissing yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James finally pulls away for air. He runs his flesh hand through Clint’s hair. “Did you learn your lesson? Are you ready to be a good boy for our queen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes. Please, please untie me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looks at you and smiles. “I think he’s ready. How do you want it babydoll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your bottom lip and look at both of them. “I want to be greedy tonight. I want both of you. Both of you inside me at the same time.” They both looked pleased and excited by the idea. You order James to sit down with his back against the headboard. You untie Clint and kiss both of his wrists. “Take that last bit of clothing of handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Clint is doing as he’s told you go sit on James’s lap with your back to his chest. You lower yourself gradually onto his thick, hard length until he’s fully sheathed inside your wet hot core. “You feel so good James.” He grabs the backs of your thighs and holds your legs open. “Come on my handsome boy.” You’re pretty sure you heard Clint say “Oh fuck yes” as he was jumping back onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kneels in front of you, James lifts you up a little so he can pull partially out of you. Clint presses his throbbing tip at your entrance and pushes in slowly right alongside James. Once they are both sheathed fully inside you the let out loud guttural moans. Clint is breathing heavily, and presses his forehead against yours. “This feels even better than I imagined.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel the heavy rise and fall of James’s chest behind you. “Me too. Me too. You doing okay babydoll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking fantastic. Both of you feel so fucking good.” You put your hands on Clint’s face and kiss him breathless. “No coming without my permission Clint. Now both of you start moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James keeps his hands on the backs of your thighs. Clint puts his hands on your waist. James uses his grip on your legs to move you up and down. Clint moves slowly, trying to set a rhythm with James. It feels good but you want more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harder Clint. You won’t hurt me.” James tells him the same. “Go for it Clint, she loves it. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint grips your waist a little tighter and finally stops holding back. He starts pounding into you fast and hard. It feels incredible. All three of you are unable to form any words other than each other's names and some obscene grunts and groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint alternates between thoroughly kissing you and kissing James once you move your head to the side giving them room. Watching them kiss turns you on even more. When they break apart James makes sure he kisses you just as thoroughly. Eventually Clint is too breathless to continue kissing both of you. He presses his forehead back to yours again. “Can I please come? I need to come so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm not yet handsome, not until James is ready.” James has so much self restraint it amazes you, but you know how to get him to lose it. “James baby, how does it feel having Clint’s hard cock rub against yours? Do you like how stretched my pussy feels with both of you? I want both of you to fill me up with your come. Come all over Clint’s cock baby.” You can feel yourself on the edge, ready to come at any moment. James’s hips start to stutter. “Now Clint. Be a good boy and come inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of you cry out. Yelling obscenities and each other’s names. You come harder than you ever have before. Even your eyes start glowing. Both of your boys stop moving as they come deep inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is silent except for the sounds of the three of you breathing heavily. You put a hand on Clint’s cheek and reach back and put your other on James. “That was so perfect. Both of you are perfect.” They both tell you the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint carefully pulls out of you. Then James helps you off his lap. You smile at both of them and kiss them both. Then use your magic to clean all of you up. You three spend the rest of the evening trying out different positions and fantasies you’ve all wanted to try. Until finally you’re all too tired and pass out cuddled together in Clint’s bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Royal Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot happening in this chapter. I rewrote this chapter three times. So I hope it turned out okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER 24</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wake up tangled limbs. You have your head on Clint's chest, James is wrapped around you from behind. You smile thinking about last night. You and James have been trying for years to do that with Steve but he always refuses. Maybe Clint was just meant to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's far too early for you to be thinking so hard babydoll." James kisses your shoulder. "Morning James." Clint starts to stir. You lift your head and see Clint smiling at you. "Morning handsome. Sorry didn't mean to wake you up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright. This is a nice way to wake up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you take a very long shower together. Once you finally make it out of the shower you realize you all need to get your day started. But before you leave you and James take turns shoving Clint against the wall and kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally prying yourselves away from Clint you and James leave his bedroom chamber and run right into Natasha in the hallway. She just looks at you and James then towards Clint's door and smiles at you like she knows everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he up? And is he dressed?" You forgot a couple times a week they meet early in the morning and go for a walk or have breakfast together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smile back at her. "Well he's awake and showered. I can't guarantee he's wearing pants though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods her head and moves past you. Still smiling knowingly at you. "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to make the encounter more awkward you decide to keep it short and sweet. "Okay then. I'll see you later tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha and Belle are going to get ready for the ball with you tonight. Natasha needed a dress, you have plenty for her to choose from. She's going to bring Charlie and Mia. Giving you some girl time before the ball. Which is a nice change since you are usually surrounded by boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James is laughing and throws his arm around you and starts pulling you down the hallway with him. "Oh we are so busted babydoll." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You and James make your way to the main dining hall. You take a seat next to Jonathan and James sits next to you. Jonathan puts his arms around you and gives you a kiss. "Good morning sweetheart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning Jonathan." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor takes a seat across from you. You and Thor start talking about the royal ball tonight. He agreed to accompany Belle. They are good friends, and he was happy to come along. Apparently him and Jane are broken up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You notice Jonathan hasn't said much and he's picking at his food. "Jonathan what's wrong sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pokes at his food a little more before he answers. "You never asked me about going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Jonathan, it's not like that. I know you hate large crowds of people you don't know. I would love to take you, but I know you would hate it. How about I save a dance for you when I get back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles shyly. "Okay. Yes I would like that." You smile and kiss his cheek. You whisper so only he can hear you. "Don't doubt our love sweetheart. You know how much you mean to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods his head and smiles. He's still worries and feels insecure sometimes after everything that has happened. You'll reassure him as much as he needs you to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of your little group eventually files in. You don't see Bane anywhere though. So after you finish eating you take off to search for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pass through one of the meeting rooms and see Tony sitting at the table. You were just going to breeze through without acknowledging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow wait." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit, so much for that idea. You pause, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Finally you turn and face him fully. "Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just….can I talk to you for a minute?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cross your arms over your chest. "I'm standing here aren't I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rubs a hand down his face and stands up. He starts pacing. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sorry? For what exactly? Leaving Jonathan alone in the forest for him to get kidnapped? Or for all the terrible things you said while I was visiting Castiel's grave? Or getting drunk and making a complete ass of yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drops his head and his shoulders slump. "Everything. I'm sorry for all of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take another deep breath to calm yourself. He's trying to resolve this peacefully you should too. You uncross your arms and lean on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony I'm sorry for using my magic on you. I should have never done that, and I still feel terrible about it. I really do apologize and I promise I will never do that again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods his head. "Yeah well I kind of had it coming. I'm sorry for what I said about you and for bringing up Castiel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I also could have handled it differently. But I'm not going to apologize for Jonathan. For keeping his secret. You can't even fathom the things his father put him through. I will always protect him. I'm sorry if that bothers you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stays quiet for a moment pacing back and forth. "He's my friend too and I abandoned him to flirt with two girls because I was bored. Because of my actions he was hurt and we almost lost him. I don't actually think he's crazy or psychotic, I just felt blindsided. I never knew anything was wrong with him. Then everything just kind of snowballed from there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk over to Tony and pull him into a hug. He hesitates, but finally hugs you back. "You forgive me? Are we friends again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya Tony, we're friends again. Of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. You ever decide on my punishment?" You pull away from him so you can see his face. But he keeps talking before you can answer. "You know I've been worried this whole time that you're going to turn me into the next Lancelot. Strip me of your light magic, and kick my ass out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Tony. That thought never even crossed my mind I swear. I'm not going to do anything. We both had our own faults and I know you've been punishing yourself. So we're good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face lights up and he pulls you into another hug. "Thank you. And I’m going to apologize to Jonathan too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just please be nice when you talk to him. He still feels terrible and ashamed about the whole thing.” Tony swears to you he’ll be nothing but kind when he talks to Jonathan. So you and Tony part ways. It feels good to have that resolved. You hated being angry with him. You just hope him and Jonathan can resolve their issue now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally find Bane in your bedroom chamber. He’s standing out on the balcony just staring off into the distance. You walk up to him and wrap your arms around him from behind. “Hello my love. I’ve been looking for you. You didn’t come down to breakfast.” He gently unwraps your arms and turns around. He caresses your face. “Yes little one. I have been waiting for you up here. I knew you would find your way eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoops you up and sits down on a chair with you in his lap. You take his mask off carefully. You want to see his face. Once his mask is off you put your arms around his neck. “I just have a bad feeling about tonight. I mean this genuinely so do not take it offensively. Are you sure you can handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward and kiss him sweetly, then rest your forehead against his. “Yes my love I am sure. I honestly haven’t even been thinking about Merlin. I’ve just been looking forward to a night out with friends. I like the people of Camelot. I don’t want to offend them or cause a rift between our kingdoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright little one. That is all I needed to hear. I will not bring it up again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh….how many extra knights did you convince to come with you?” He cracks a smile at you. You both know each other too well. “Only James and Balthazar. You will already have Steve, Thor and Clint inside with you.” Oh so six knights should be enough to keep you in check you think to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stay out on the balcony with Bane for a while just talking. You tell him about your conversation with Tony. Which he was very happy to hear. You’re pretty sure he gave Tony a little push, but that’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time passes quickly and before you know it, it’s time for you to start getting ready. You hear a knock on your door and some chattering. You answer your door and let Belle, Charlie, Natasha, and little Mia in. Bane wanted to leave before they got there. He was afraid of scaring Mia since he had to put his mask back on. Natasha is holding Mia on her hip. Bane tells you goodbye and tries to slip out of the room. But Mia see’s him. She smiles and waves and tells him hello, not even phased by his mask. Since you took the memory of the demons away she hasn’t been as skittish or shy. She kind of reminds you of yourself at that age. She can’t see it but you know Bane is smiling. He waves back and then leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Belle have been to your room before but Natasha hasn’t. You can see here looking around with wide eyes. It is quite large, but it’s a castle. Most of the rooms are large. You lead her over to your closet and tell her to take her pick of whatever dress she wants. She looks at you shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of these have diamonds and gemstones. I don’t want to ruin any of these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You just wave her off. “They mean nothing to me. Most are gifts that I’ve never worn. The only dresses or jewelry I care about are my mother’s. None of these were my mother’s so take your pick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie makes an excited squealing sound and starts clapping. “This is going to be so much fun. Start trying them on hot stuff.” Mia starts clapping, copying Charlie. Which makes you and Belle laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a dozen dresses later Natasha finally picks one. It’s black and gold. It has straps that hang off the shoulders. The top is fitted and black with intricate beadwork. The bottom is black with gold woven into it with shiney golden and black beads. You hear Charlie gasp. “You look so hot in that I can’t wait to…..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie!” You stop her before she finishes that sentence. “Don’t forget there are children present.” Natasha shakes her finger at Charlie, but she’s trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry ladies.” She winks at Natasha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are perfect for each other you think to yourself. “Charlie, are you sure you don’t want to come? I could ask Garth and Bess to look after Mia for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! And let Garth traumatize the kid with his Mr. Fizzles sock puppet? No thanks. My lady and I will have our own after party if you know what I mean.” She starts wiggling her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie!” You and Natasha yell out in unison. Belle is trying her hardest not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Belle go and get your dresses. Belle already has one with her. She had luggage in her carriage she was originally taking to Arendelle. Belle’s is a beautiful baby blue ball gown. Very Cinderella like you think to yourself. Maybe you’ll get to see her tonight too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your’s is dark red and strapless. The top is silk. The bottom has bright shimmery diamonds woven into beautiful flower shaped patterns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You normally wear your hair down. But since you have to wear your crown you decide to pin it up. You don’t normally wear your crown. You feel silly walking around your kingdom with a crown on your head. Everyone knows who you are, and you aren’t one to flaunt jewels around. So you only bring it out for royal gatherings. You go to the cabinet that you keep it in and pull it out. It's rose gold covered with diamonds and rubies. It was your mother’s crown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle is a princess so she also has a tiara she rarely wears. She’s like you, doesn’t feel the need to flaunt her status. But she has her diamond princess tiara she’s going to wear tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see Natasha frowning and she’s been quiet the last few minutes. “Nathasha what’s wrong?” She shakes her head. Charlie puts her hands on her hips, which Mia also mimics. “What’s wrong with my saucy redhead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs and looks at the ground. “Shadow is a queen, Belle is a princess, and I’m just some commoner. I have no noble status. I’m not going to fit in. Maybe this was a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nice thing about being queen Natasha is that I can make anyone I want a noble whenever I want. So the handsome men accompanying us will be Lords and you my friend will be a Lady. I also have some lovely jewelry for you to choose from and yes you’re getting a tiara.” You pull out a box full of necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and tiaras. It’s all things that were given to you throughout the years as gifts that you never wear. You hand the box to Mia. “How about you help Natasha find some pretty jewelry so we can make her look like a princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Nattie you’re a princess. Can I be a princess?” You smile at Mia. “You can be whatever you want sweetie. You can put a princess crown on too.” Natasha goes to protest. Probably how she can’t take your jewelry. But you and Charlie just shush her. Charlie and Mia dig right in and start pulling stuff out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You, Charlie, and Mia won the argument with Natasha about the jewelry. Belle decided to stay out of it. She’s wearing a diamond covered gold tiara. Charlie also found some nice matching gold earrings and necklace. Charlie whistles at Natasha. “I don’t think Clint is going to recognize his best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally you’re all dolled up as Steve would say. And ready for your evening out. Charlie and Mia head down to the main level of the castle first. She said she wanted to gather the boys so you can make a dramatic entrance down the staircase. You and Natasha just roll your eyes at her, but Mia seemed excited so you went along with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belle heads down first and Thor meets her at the bottom of the staircase. Natasha is frozen in place at the top of the stairs. “Go on Natasha, you look beautiful. You’re going to make all their jaws drop to the floor.” She turns away from the stairs and walks towards you. She pulls you into a hug, which surprises you. “Thank you for, well everything. I’m glad Clint convinced me to come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me. But I’m also glad you both came here.” She finally takes off down the stairs. You hear Charlie whistling and then her yelling at the boys to keep their paws off her girl. Then you hear Clint stuttering trying to tell his best friend how beautiful she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s my turn I guess. This is so stupid. How did I get talked into this? And why am I talking to myself?” You shake your head at yourself, but finally make your way down the stairs. Dammit Charlie, she literally rounded up anyone she could. All eyes are on you with at least a dozen of your knights in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane and Steve meet you at the bottom of the stairs. They each take one of your hands when you get to the bottom. Bane leans in close. "You look breathtaking my love." You smile and kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hasn't taken his eyes off you. "Yes, you look gorgeous doll." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not too bad yourself Captain." You kiss him on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All your boys are telling you and the other ladies how beautiful you all look. Steve, Thor, and Clint are dressed in fancy royal suits. Looking as handsome as ever. The kind of stuff only nobles wear. James and Balthazar and in full suits of armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint and James come over to you, both looking at you with hungry eyes. You’re giving them the same look though. Clint trying to be a gentleman grabs your hand and kisses it. “You look beautiful Shadow. I don’t think I’ve seen you actually wear your crown before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You are looking very handsome and tempting yourself. Doesn’t he James?” James smiles wide. “Yes both of you do. Are you sure we have to go to this ball? We can have our own little private party instead.” You and Clint don’t get a chance to reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear someone clearing their throat. You turn and see Natasha. She has her hands clasped behind her back and she’s giving you that all knowing smile again. “Gentleman can you save the eye fucking for later?. I didn’t get dressed up for no reason.” Clint starts blushing and James just starts laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally gather your group of people that are going to Camelot with you. You open a doorway up with your magic. Bane goes through first. Then Steve takes your hand and walks through with you. Then everyone else follows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorway you opened was close to the entrance of the castle of Camelot. You tried your best to stay away from the tree Merlin is trapped inside. You didn’t even turn to look at it. No reason to tempt yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad no one could see the front of the tree that is now split wide open……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane, James and Balthazar stay outside. You lace your fingers with Steve’s. He uses his free hand to cup your cheek and pull you in for a kiss. “You really do look breathtaking doll. I’m going to be the luckiest man here tonight.” You smile and caress his face with your own free hand. “Well I think I might just be the luckiest girl here. I have a sexy Captain whom I love and adore to flaunt around.” He smiles and kisses you once more. “I love you too doll.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally make your way to the entrance of the castle. Of course when royalty arrives they announce your arrival to all the guests. Which you hate that part. Some of the other nobles think it's improper that you don’t have a king, and that you don’t have any heirs. Most know Bane is essentially king, but he refuses the title. And most think you just can’t bare children. What they don’t know is that you cast a spell on yourself after you became queen. You didn’t want any children. You wanted to spare a child the pain you went through. It can be reversed but you’ve never felt the need to. But neither of those things are anyone’s business. Still the nobles always gossip about the same things when they see you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your little group is led into the ballroom by one of King Arthur’s knights. “Presenting Queen Shadow of the Shadow Lands and Lord Steven Rogers.” The room stills, all eyes are on you. You hear them also announcing Belle and Thor, then Natasha and Clint. But everyone kept their eyes on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Arthur pushes through the crowd. “Welcome my friends. It’s good to see you Queen Shadow.” He takes your hands and kisses it. “It’s good to see you too King Arthur. It has been a while. Thank you for inviting me. And where is your Queen? I have not seen Gwenivere in quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look just past King Arthur and see Lancelot glaring daggers at you. “She was still getting ready for the evening but should be down shortly. I see you brought some of your brave and noble knights. Good to see you Lord Rogers. I actually have one of my own I would like you to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Arthur waves Lancelot over. You squeeze Steve’s hand. It’s been a very long time since any of you have seen him face to face. “Queen Shadow, Lord Rogers this is Sir Lancelot he is one of my greatest Knights of the Round Table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He obviously hasn’t told anyone about where he is really from. You extend your hand to Lancelot. You look him in the eyes and give him your fakest smile. “Yes I have heard about how LOYAL Sir Lancelot is. One of your most TRUSTED knights.” Lancelot tries to play it cool. He kisses your hand like he’s supposed to and shakes Steve’s hand. Even though they are smiling you can see how tightly they are gripping each other. “Thank you, your majesties you are too kind.” Lancelot grits out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Arthur is completely oblivious to the aggressive and sarcastic exchange. "Queen Shadow I have another guest who has been awaiting your arrival. Come with me." King Arthur starts walking away. You stop in front of Lancelot, Steve is still at your side. You smile smugly at Lancelot. "You better play nice Lance. Because I know who's wife you're fucking. Still as loyal as ever I see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes go wide. Steve gives him his own smug smile. "Good too see you Lancelot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You both walk off and catch up with King Arthur. You have no idea who would be waiting to see you. He stops in front of a very familiar face. "Queen Shadow have you met Queen Zelena of Oz?" You quirk an eyebrow at her. "Yes I believe we have met." Arthur leaves to go find his own Queen and promises to catch up with you later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn to the redhead in front of you. "Queen of Oz? Really Rowena?" She flips her long red hair over her shoulder. "What? It's not my fault. The big dumb king saw a beautiful redhead in an emerald green gown and just assumed. I just didn't tell him otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh. Fine. Why are you here? You better not be causing trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She puts her hand over her heart. "Me? Cause trouble? Never. I'm here because I owe you a debt for freeing me. I always pay my dues. Samuel Winchester promised to find you a cure for your would be king." She hands you a piece of paper. But you don't reach for it right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not going to harm Bane more?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena huffs and rolls her eyes. "Because I know you'll hunt me down and kill me if I harm any of your handsome boys." She looks Steve up and down, then reaches her hand out to touch him. You feel him tense and you bat her hand away. Your eyes glow for a moment. "See my dear you just proved my point. Listen, you freed me from Dean Winchester and you didn't have to. Let me repay the favor. This will fix that big muscled man of yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel like she's being sincere which is rare for Rowena. You take the slip of paper from her and hand it to Steve to hold onto. "See dear that wasn't so hard now was it? Now lastly I have a message from young Samuel. He thinks he found a way to cure Dean of the mark but he needs your help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you Rowena. I'll reach out to him tomorrow. Tell me are you going to stick around and hope the real Zelena doesn't show up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just waves you off. "That one is nothing but a big whiny baby. She doesn't scare me. But I plan on finding my own companion for the evening before I go, and hopefully before the king figures out who I really am. Unless you feel like sharing one of your handsome lads, then I can get out of here quicker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can't help but laugh. "You know Rowena you're not so bad when you're not being evil or plotting. And no, my boys are off limits." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh well can't blame a girl for trying. And don’t repeat to anyone what you just said. I have a reputation to uphold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After you and Rowena part ways Steve asks you to dance with him. On your way to the middle of the ballroom where everyone is dancing you see all the young ladies eyeing Steve. You pull him into a kiss. Then when you do start dancing you get a little handsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve keeps his eyes on yours and smiles. “You alright doll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just claiming you as mine so all the young ladies stop eye fucking you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughs at that. “I was talking about Rowena. But I don’t care about any of the women here. You know I’ve always only had eyes for you. I must say I do like it when you get a little territorial on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scowl at him playfully. He leans down and kisses you, claiming you like you had claimed him. When he pulls away you resume dancing. You’re both quiet and smiling at eachother. You eventually break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your original question. Yes I’m fine. Can you not say anything about the paper Rowena gave me for now? I want time to look it over. I don’t want to get Bane’s hopes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course doll. I was thinking the same thing. Are you really going to help Sam Winchester cure Dean of the mark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hear him out. If Dean is cured maybe he’ll turn back to the young boy I once called my friend. I can never forgive him. But maybe there can be peace again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and Steve move onto happier subjects and dance a while longer. You promised Clint you would dance with him at least once. So you and Steve trade dance partners for one dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wrap your arms around Clint as you start dancing. “Are you having a good time Lord Barton.” He smiles big at you. “I am actually. I thought I would stick out like a sore thumb but no one seems to notice I’m not really a noble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well my handsome boy you are a noble now because I made you one. I see all the young ladies looking at you the same way they were with Steve, like they want to devour you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint cheeks turn pink and he bites his bottom lip. “Well that’s too bad for them. I can only think of two people I want to devour me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh there’s my naughty boy. Did Natasha give you a hard time this morning? She caught James and me red handed as we were leaving your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a big smile out of him. “A little, but she was mostly happy for me…..or us I guess. She said I’m the happiest I’ve ever been so that’s all she cares about. I know she’s also the happiest I’ve ever seen her too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in the background catches your eye. You look beyond Clint and see Lancelot talking to Queen Gwenivere. He looks angry and takes off and exits the castle. You hope he doesn’t go to the front of the castle where Bane is. Bane has a deeper hatred for Lancelot. They were both your father’s knights first. They were friends, brothers in arms. He felt most betrayed by Lancelot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow? You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Yes, sorry. Lancelot is here. I don’t know if Thor pointed him out to you.” Clint just nods his head. “Well I told him about a secret of his I know to make sure he behaves tonight. Doesn’t look like he’s taking it too well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure what to say about the knight he never met, and only heard stories about. “Clint, I never really asked you, but are you alright with the whole Merlin is technically right outside issue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath before answering. “I will admit the idea of burning that tree down was tempting. But I thought to myself if you can make it through the evening then I can too. And I didn’t want to let you down.” You caress his face with one hand and lean up and kiss him gently. “I don’t think you could ever let me down Clint. But thank you for your self restraint. I know it’s hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After your dance is over you trade back. Steve happily wraps his arm around you. Then you see Belle and Thor approaching with some familiar faces. It’s Snow White and David. You see off in the distance Emma with Neil. You catch up with Snow and David for a bit. On much calmer and happier terms than the last time you saw each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow makes a comment about how excited she is for the surprise guest of honor. You are about to ask her what she’s talking about but you stop yourself. Steve feels you tense up. He’s talking to you but you aren’t hearing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel a presence, a strong energy. Very strong much like yours. Your eyes scour the room trying to find who this energy is emanating from. You zero in on a man standing next to King Arthur. He has dark skin, young and handsome, and he’s wearing a dark golden and black robe. You have never seen this man before but you just know it’s him. It’s Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes and hands start glowing. Steve grabs you and pulls you to the back of the ballroom where there is a balcony. Thor and Clint stand in front of the entryway to the balcony. Keeping people from walking out there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doll? Shadow? Listen to me, you need to calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How is he here Steve? He’s not supposed to be here!” Steve pulls you to him and holds you against his chest. He waits until your magic has stopped glowing. That way he knows you’ve calmed down a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to Snow it was Emma. She was apparently the one destined to free him from his prison. This party was to announce his return. But no one outside our kingdom except for the apprentice knows of your hatred for Merlin. King Arthur had no way of knowing. You need to stay calm. We don’t want to start a fight with Camelot, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You squeeze Steve tight and take a few deep breaths. You can do this. You just need to get out of here before you make a hasty emotional decision. “Okay Steve, you’re right. But I need you to get me out of here quickly and quietly. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course doll. Just keep a hold of my hand no matter what and we’ll get out of here okay?” You nod your head. He kisses your forehead, grips your hand firmly and leads you back to the entryway to the ballroom. There’s no other way out from the balcony. As soon as you step inside Merlin is standing right there smiling at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile outside the castle……….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bane is standing outside watching the castle entrance. He’s listening to James and Balthazar talking nonsense to each other. He sees someone running out of the entrance of the castle. He’s standing in the shadows so they can’t see him. He immediately knows who it is, Lancelot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and when he exhales the sound is amplified by his mask. Which catches the attention of James and Balthazar. They follow his line of site and see what or rather who he’s looking at. James claps Bane on the shoulder. “Let him be. You know he’s not worth it. Shadow dealt with him anyway. That’s probably why he’s outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sincerely doubt that. He may be a liar but he is certainly not one to run away from a fight. I will see what he is up to. You two stay here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James tries calling after Bane a few times. But he knows it's useless. He can’t stop Bane no matter how hard he tries. There’s only one person capable of stopping him, and that’s you. James looks to Balthazar and they seem to be having the same thought. They nod at each other in agreement and head inside the castle to look for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane follows Lancelot through the forest. Lancelot is carrying a torch for light but Bane lived in the dark when he was a boy and a young man thanks to his father. He can see perfectly in the dark. In fact he thrives in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He follows him a good distance through the forest until they reach a cave. Bane waits quietly outside for a moment. He doesn’t want to alert Lancelot by making any sounds. Once he thinks it safe he slowly slips inside the cave. He can hear the echoes of Lancelot’s footsteps. So he follows the sounds through the tunnels until he can see light. Lancelot is standing in a large room. He has torches lit all around the room. In the center there is a table with a large book. Bane has seen one like it before. It’s dark magic spells. He’s started using dark magic again, or maybe he never stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane walks into the room and makes his presence known. Lancelot looks up and tries to hide his surprise. “You made a serious mistake coming here Bane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane crosses his arms over his chest. “Not as serious as yours I fear.” Lancelot closes his book and steps around the table. “Shall we settle this as men then?” Lancelot removes his sword and lays it on the table. Bane uncrosses his arms and Lancelot lunges and Bane swinging his fist in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside the castle……..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve has a death grip on your hand trying to hold you back. Merlin is standing in front of you smiling. “Hello Queen (Y/N), pleasure to meet you in person. I thought it was finally time we introduced ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO NOT CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!” He’s not even phased by your outburst. “My apologies, Queen Shadow. I assumed we were on a first name basis by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel your hands shaking and you’re trying to hold your magic back. Steve’s trying to pull you away but it's like you’re cemented in place. Natasha and Thor are holding Clint back. But you don’t notice you don’t take your eyes off Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Shadow I must say, you remind me of your mother. You are just as beautiful as she was the day I met her. You’re even wearing her crown.” You didn’t know he met your mother. Which makes you snap. You rip your hand away from Steve and raise it towards Merlin. You throw him against the wall with your magic and hold him in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know of my mother! What other secrets are you hiding?” You don’t let him answer. You put your hands on his face and start reading his mind. You are oblivious to the crowd gathering behind you. And the people calling for you just turns into white noise. Once you find what you are looking for you remove your hands from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU! You are the reason my mother died!” You finally acknowledge Steve standing next to you. “He told my mother to stop using her magic. He told her she had to die for me to come into my full power.” You turn back to Merlin and lift him with your magic like your hands are around his throat. “You killed my mother, my father, my fiance and countless innocent souls. You used your power to play god! You created new destinies for what you thought would make good stories.  You are not a god! You will pay for these atrocities!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin tries speaking but he can’t because of your hold on him. You drop him to the floor. “What is it? Do you have something to say before I kill you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could kill me. You have the power. But know this Shadow, if you kill me your magic will turn dark as will your heart. You will be no better than the Dark One himself. Your knights will turn dark as they have your magic. The choice is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look to Steve, Thor, and Clint. Hurting yourself is one thing. But you could never let your beloved knights, your family turn dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when it’s your fate in the hands of another you’ll spill the secrets you know. But never when it really matters to someone else.” He shakes his head. “It is not like that. I cannot see my own fate. I can only see the fate of others. If someone with light magic kills another with light magic the end result is turning dark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Arthur pushes through the crowd that has gathered. “Queen Shadow I demand you release Merlin at once and leave my kingdom.” You look at Merlin and smile. “If I can’t kill you I will ruin all of your loyal followers. I will make you the most hated man in all the realms. I just saw all of your dirty little secrets remember.” His eyes go wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn to King Arthur. “I apologize for the inappropriate disruption King Arthur. But before I leave there is something you should know. Merlin can see the future yes, but he uses it to twist the fates of others to what he deems would be a more interesting story. So that missing piece of excalibur you have been searching for. He has had it the entire time. He made you go almost mad searching for it when he could have told you from the beginning its true location. You know I can read minds. I saw it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reach into Merlin’s robe and pull out the broken piece of excalibur. Merlin looks at you with pleading eyes. King Arthur has been searching for it for decades to make it whole again. You hand it to King Arthur. “You see I may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please forgive me Queen Shadow. My deepest apologies for my rudeness and for doubting you. I will deal with the lying sorcerer myself.” King Arthur moves past you to face Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve seizes the opportunity to pull you out of the ballroom. He pulls you until you reach the main entry to the castle. He stops and gently presses you against the wall and holds your face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you Shadow. I know that was hard for you. Are you alright?” Your eyes start to water and he pulls you against his chest. “He destroyed my whole family. I want him dead, but I couldn’t bear the thought of any of my loved ones turning dark because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear someone quietly say your name. You pull your face away from Steve and look to see who is calling you now. It’s Queen Gwenivere. You dry your eyes and approach her. “Thank you Queen Shadow. Thank you for finding the missing piece of the sword. Maybe I can have my husband back now that he won’t be obsessing over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve steps away to give you some space to talk to her. The rest of your little group has left the ballroom and is standing with Steve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me for my bluntness Queen Gwenivere, but is that why you sought the love of another? Because you essentially lost your husband thanks to Merlin toying with him.” Her eyes start to water and she looks to the ground in shame. “Gwenivere, I am not judging you and I would not ever tell Arthur. But you should know Lancelot used to be one of my father’s knights, and then one of mine. He is not the man he claims to be. That man died the day his own family died. I exiled him for his disloyalty and he almost endangered my kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…..I did not know any of this. He never told me. And now I am with child and if Arthur finds out terrible things would happen.” You reach for her stomach “May I?” She nods her head. You place your hand on her stomach. Your eyes glow, then your hand starts to glow. She looks shocked and confused. You pull your hand away from her. “Your husband is the father of your unborn child. You can rest easy. You should end things with Lancelot, do not trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can respond James and Balthazar come barreling in. “Shadow! Bane went after Lancelot. I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where they went?” They both shake their heads. Gwenivere speaks up, “I know where Lancelot would be. There’s a place in the forest. I can take you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of you take off into the forest following Gwenivere until you reach a cave. Seriously Lancelot a cave, you think to yourself. As you walk down the tunnels you can hear rustling and crashing sounds. You follow the sounds until you see light and stop just before the entrance. You signal for everyone to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rewind to when Lancelot threw the first punch…….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot lunges at Bane swinging his fist in his face, connecting with his mask. Bane catches the second punch thrown at him. He holds Lancelot’s fist in his hand. “Losing Shadow’s magic has cost you your strength. Your own weakness has defeated you.” They both start throwing punches, hard kicks, and knocking each other around. Bane gets knocked down at one point but he grabs Lancelot by the throat and throws him off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane stands up, not even phased by Lancelot. “You fight like a younger man with nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken.” He jumps, swinging his arm with all his power and smashes his fist into Lancelot knocking him onto the ground. Lancelot is dazed trying to collect himself. He throws something at Bane to buy himself some time. It’s a small explosion blowing sparks and dust in the air in Bane’s face. Bane doesn’t even flinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theatricality and deception. Both powerful agents to the uninitiated. But we are initiated aren’t we Lancelot. Both knights of the Shadow Lands.” He reaches Lancelot and lifts him off the ground by his throat. “And you betrayed us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot holds onto Bane’s arm and rasps out. “Us? I was exiled by a kingdom of spineless weaklings.” Bane lands two hard punches to Lancelot’s gut and throws him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You betrayed my Queen. We both swore an oath of honor to her father to protect her. She took you in and look how you repaid her and broke your promise to King Bruce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lancelot laughs humorlessly. “She never liked me the way she liked you. You slept your way to the top didn’t you Bane? Did your promise also include taking the Queen to your bed?” Bane looks past Lancelot and sees you standing at the entrance with several others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what of you and your new Queen?” Lancelot smiles deviously at Bane. He doesn’t know anyone is standing behind him. “Me and Gwenivere? Well you can say I took a page out of your book. I slept my way to the top. I’ll get rid of Arthur soon enough and become king. Then I can finally decimate the Dark Lands like Shadow should have done but was too weak to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not speak of my Queen in such a way. And you know what you are saying is not true. I love her and I would die for her. Now I am going to destroy your dark magic altar and then I will break you.” Bane takes a step towards Lancelot. But Lancelot throws something in the air causing all the torches to go out. They are in complete darkness now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane smiles under his mask. “Oh so you think darkness is your ally. You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Molded by it. By the time I was allowed to live in the daylight I was already a man. And by then it was nothing to me but blinding!” He throws Lancelot on the ground and starts punching his face over and over. “The shadows betray you because they belong to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bane stands up and relights the torches. Lancelot groans and rolls on the ground. He finally picks himself up which amuses Bane. “Ah yes I wondered what would break first. Your spirit, or your body.” He lifts Lancelot above his head. You know he’s about to essentially snap him in half, breaking his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bane Stop! That is enough!” He immediately stops and drops Lancelot on the ground. For the first time Lancelot sees the group of people. He had no idea how long you had been standing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Queen, Gwenivere, help me. These people are monsters. I was attacked for no reason.” She walks over to Lancelot and helps him to his feet. Then she slaps him across the face. “How dare you. I heard every word you said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You notice part of Bane’s mask is coming apart in the front. You make him take a seat as you fix his mask. He’s looking at you with worry in his eyes. He’s afraid he crossed the line and disappointed you. He was caught up in his hatred for Lancelot. “If I can’t kill Merlin you can’t kill Lancelot. And boy do I have a story for you. Now I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowns at you as you walk away. You approach Lancelot, and make him kneel before you as you place your hands on his face. You heal all of his wounds, but you don’t take your hands off of him yet. “That is the last time I will ever heal you.” You start chanting words to a spell. His eyes go wide. “No! Please don’t! Stop please!” As you continue saying the enchantment his body starts to light up and then you release your hold on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwenivere looks him up and down, but he looks perfectly fine. “What did you do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I reversed his immortality spell. I didn’t have the heart to reverse it when I exiled him. But now he has affected the lives of others. He will live and die like any other man now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at Lancelot. “Leave. Now. Leave my kingdom and never return. Or I will tell Arthur myself of our betrayal.” He picks himself up off the ground and walks away without another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wave your hands at the table the dark magic spell book is sitting on and it bursts into flames and turns to ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk back to Bane and extend your hand to him. “Let’s go home my love. I am exhausted and I have much to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took some inspiration and lines from The Dark Knight for the fight scene. I love the way Tom Hardy talks as Bane.</p>
<p>Only one more chapter to go and this story will come to an end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Endings and New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter. I finally made it to the end. I think I almost bit off more than I could chew with this story. </p>
<p>This chapter is long I was trying tie up all the important lose ends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 25   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re standing in your storage room in the basement of the castle. You’re leaning on a table which is covered in books and ingredients. You have been staring intently at the piece of paper Rowena gave you. You are trying to determine if it will in fact cure Bane. You want to believe it but you are also afraid to trust her. She’s right you would hunt her down if something happened to Bane. But that’s the problem, the damage will have already been done. </p>
<p>You and Bane had a long talk last night about what happened with Merlin. He couldn’t believe the story. He also had no idea your mother had ever met Merlin. He was quite surprised that you didn’t kill the sorcerer. But you told him what stopped you. He also thanked you for stopping him. He would have killed Lancelot if it weren’t for you. </p>
<p>“Why are you hiding down here little one?”</p>
<p>You raise your head and narrow your eyes at Bane. “Do you have to read me so easily. Can’t you just let things slide? Ever?”</p>
<p>Bane chuckles at you. “Oh my love you have not been able to hide anything from me since you were 5 years old and sneaking out of the castle. Now answer the question little one.”</p>
<p>You huff and roll your eyes. “Ugh! You are so frustrating sometimes you know that. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew for sure.” He moves closer to you and crosses his arms waiting patiently for you to answer his question. Clearly he’s not going to give in. He never does.</p>
<p>“Before I returned Sam Winchester he promised to try to figure out what Dean did to you and why I can’t undo it. Last night Rowena gave me a piece of paper of what she says will cure you. I’m trying to figure out if it's real or if it would hurt you more. I didn’t want to get your hopes up until I knew for sure.”</p>
<p>“I have lived with the mask this long. It has become part of me. No need to worry yourself with such things. Just let it go.”</p>
<p>“That’s another reason I didn’t tell you. I knew that would be your exact answer. You say that but we both know you would like to live without it again. So you can kiss me whenever you please without me using my magic to keep the pain at bay. So you don’t hide away from little children that you fear will think you’re a monster. Then maybe one day you’ll think yourself worthy enough to be my king.” Tears start streaming down your cheeks. “Then I can stop thinking how I failed the man that has known me my entire life, knows me truly inside and out and loves me endlessly despite all my faults.”</p>
<p>Your vision is blurry from all the tears but you feel the warmth from Bane’s body and his big arms wrap around you. “(Y/N) we have been over this. You did not fail me and it was not your fault. And I was never meant to be your king. That was Castiel’s place.”</p>
<p>“I know he was, but Castiel isn’t here. He’s been gone for a century. Did you think about what I want? Can you at least let me try and cure you? Can you allow me that much!"</p>
<p>He's still holding you in his arms. He tilts your face back and gently wipes the tears away from your face. "Okay (Y/N) I am sorry for upsetting you. What is on the paper she gave you?"</p>
<p>"Dean used something not of this realm. Something from the land without magic, which is why my magic won't work. It's a list of natural ingredients. I think I need Jonathan's help. He has experience with this stuff but I also don't want to upset him. He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with anything from his doctor days."</p>
<p>Bane runs his fingers through your hair. "You will not know unless you ask little one." You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his chest. "Thank you my love."</p>
<p>He just holds you tight for a few moments. Then he questions you further when you don’t pull away. "What else is bothering you Shadow?"</p>
<p>"Sam Winchester says he needs my help. He may have found a way to break Dean from his family curse. I know he has Dean locked up. I think I should go and at least hear him out. What do you think?</p>
<p>"I agree but you are not going without me." You just roll your eyes. Like you didn't already know that.</p>
<p>"I want to try talking with Jonathan first. Then we can leave." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gently grabs your hand and laces your fingers together. He leads you back through the castle. You walk into the main dining hall. You and Bane had breakfast alone in your room already. You took off shortly after and hid in the basement. You probably weren’t being very subtle but your mind was focused on other things.</p>
<p>You tell everyone good morning, and also reassure everyone you are okay. They were worried after last night’s events. As much as you hate Merlin you decided you weren’t going to waste any more energy on him. You made it known to everyone the fraud that he is. He will in fact be the most hated sorcerer in all the realms once word spreads.</p>
<p>Bane goes to talk with Steve and James while you walk around the table towards Jonathan who is sitting next to Tony. They must have talked things out. He smiles bright at you. Which almost makes you lose your resolve, you don't want to take his smile away. You extend your hand to him. "Come for a walk with me?"</p>
<p>He takes your hand and leaves the dining hall with you. You exit the castle and walk through the courtyard into a wooded area and sit on the ground at the base of a tree. It's beautiful, bright, and warm outside already. </p>
<p>"Is something wrong sweetheart?"</p>
<p>You cup his face and run your thumb over his cheekbone. "No, I just wanted to talk to you alone. I need to ask you something."</p>
<p>He just looks at you intently waiting to hear what you have to say.</p>
<p>"Jonathan, I want you to understand first you can tell me no. Don't be afraid to tell me no."</p>
<p>He frowns a little at that. "I trust you Shadow. You know that. What is it?"</p>
<p>"I may have a way to cure Bane. Sam Winchester promised to try and find out what was done to Bane, why my magic can't heal him. Well he did, Dean used something from the land without magic, so magic won't cure him. Rowena gave me a list of natural ingredients that she swears will fix him. I don't know if it's true. This is stuff you have more experience with. I would need your help."</p>
<p>He looks down at the ground. "I haven't done anything like that in a very long time."</p>
<p>You climb into his lap and put your arms around his neck. "I know that my sweet boy. But I also know you remember all of it. You don't have to if you don't want to. I would never force you to do anything you know that."</p>
<p>His beautiful blue eyes look into yours. He leans forward and kisses you. He pours all his love for you into the kiss. When he leans back he smiles at you. "May I see the list?"</p>
<p>You pull it out of your bra which makes him laugh. You love his laugh, you love his smile, you love all of him. "I love you Jonathan."</p>
<p>"I love you too sweetheart." He kisses you once more before taking the slip of paper from you.</p>
<p>His face turns serious as he looks over the list. He looks deep in thought. You remember that face when you were younger and he was training to be a doctor. </p>
<p>"Will anything on that list hurt him?"</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath. "If mixed properly in the correct order and correct measurements no. I think it might work. But everything has to be precise."</p>
<p>"Are you willing to do it? Or explain to me how and I'll do it."</p>
<p>"Bane is my friend too. He protected me along with you even when he saw me at my worst. I'll do anything I can to repay him."</p>
<p>You pull him into a crushing hug. "Thank you Jonathan."</p>
<p>You tell him about your plans to meet with Sam Winchester so you told him he could wait until you got back so you could help him. Jonathan said he would do it alone while you're gone. It will help him focus that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan leaves to go gather the items on the list. You go and find Bane. He seems to have decided to bring Steve, James, and Clint. Bane explained to everyone what you are doing. While they don't want you to help Dean Winchester they do agree it might finally bring peace. So in the end no one contested.</p>
<p>You pull Charlie aside and tell her what Jonathan is doing. You ask her to keep and eye on him but not to get in his way. She happily agrees to watch over her friend.</p>
<p>The five of you gather together as you open a doorway to the Dark Lands. You take a deep breath and walk through hand in hand with Bane. Then Steve, James, and Clint follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are standing at the castle courtyard and you look down to where the village should be. There's not much left. No wonder the villagers fled so quickly.</p>
<p>"Shadow?"</p>
<p>You quickly turn around. You see Sam Winchester hesitantly walking towards you. "We come in peace, I promise. A snarky redheaded witch told me you wanted to see me. And they didn't want me to come alone." You nod your head towards your knights standing next to you.</p>
<p>Sam smiles and finally approaches you pulling you into a hug. "I'm so glad you came. Rowena gave you the list too right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you. I have someone working on it. So what's this cure for Dean that you need help with?"</p>
<p>"Right, so I've done a lot of research. I think our fathers were right or at least on the right track."</p>
<p>You look at him like he's insane. What in the ever loving fuck is he talking about?</p>
<p>"Just hear me out okay?" You nod your head skeptically. "Okay our fathers thought it was a good idea for you to marry Dean because of the light magic in your bloodline. Light always defeats dark, right?"</p>
<p>"Okay so what do you want me to do? Pump him full of my light magic?" You were being sarcastic. But he's looking at you with puppy dog eyes. That's exactly what he wants you to do.</p>
<p>"Do you understand I have to actually touch him, have physical contact to do that? He's going to try and fight me."</p>
<p>Sam looks relieved that is your only concern. "Don't worry he's unconscious. I had to knock him out. He kept trying to escape and I didn't want him to hurt himself or anyone else."</p>
<p>"Did you know many of your villagers fled to my kingdom after the demons attacked?"</p>
<p>He looks at you sadly. "I heard some did. Are they alright? I tried to stop him but I wasn't fast enough."</p>
<p>"They are alright now. Many needed me to heal them. But they know they are safe from demons and dark magic in my kingdom so they adjusted pretty quickly."</p>
<p>"Thank you. For helping them. Hopefully if this works we can rebuild this kingdom and make it one not built on fear."</p>
<p>Sam leads you inside the castle. Bane stays closely at your side. He takes you down to the lowest level where it looks like prison cells. They are all empty except for one. You peer through the bars as seen Dean sound asleep on a cot. So far so good you think to yourself. </p>
<p>Sam looks at you before opening the door. "We good?" You nod your head in agreement. So he unlocks it and steps inside. Bane and Steve go with you. James and Clint stand in front of the door. You put your foot on the cot and shake it a little. Dean doesn't stir at all. You look at Sam and shrug your shoulders. "Just checking."</p>
<p>You stare at Dean's face. He looks peaceful right now, not full of hatred and darkness. Yet part of you just wants to punch that pretty face of his repeatedly. Bane puts a hand on your shoulder. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to little one."</p>
<p>You sigh. "I know my love. But I need to at least try. Maybe we can put this feud to an end. Then no more people will be harmed in the crossfire." You sit down on the cot next to Dean. You look to Sam. "Keep your eyes on the mark." He nods his head in understanding. You lift your arms, your hands hover over his face. Your mind is trying to drift to painful thoughts, things Dean has done but you try your hardest to push them aside. This is for the greater good you tell yourself.</p>
<p>You take one more deep breath and finally place your hands on his face. You slowly start releasing your magic. Your eyes glow bright. Then it travels down your arms and through your hands and into Dean. You can feel the darkness pushing back, fighting the light. The mark on Dean's forearm starts glowing red as it fights back against you. You push harder releasing more magic. Dean's body is now starting to glow like yours. </p>
<p>You feel like you're at a standstill with the mark. You don't want to fail, but also you know another part of you is holding back. You force yourself to let go and push harder, forcing more light magic into Dean. After a while you realize you will likely have to completely exert all of your magic before you can rid him of this curse. It’s a very strong, very old curse. And there is no way you will allow yourself to do that. You need your magic, your kingdom needs your magic. Your fathers thought wrong. But then a thought comes to you. You didn’t have your magic yet back then. You repeat Sam’s words in your head, <em> It was in your bloodline </em>. Blood magic.</p>
<p>You keep one hand on his face and extend your other hand. “One of you cut my hand, then cut Dean’s.” No one makes any moves. So Sam pulls out a knife but Bane stops him. “Why Shadow?”</p>
<p>“Bane I don’t have time to argue. It’s going to take all of my magic to get rid of this OR you can cut my fucking hand and let me try something else. I refuse to lose to darkness.” While you’re yelling at Bane, Clint jumps through the door and does as you ask. He slides the knife across the length of both of your hands and holds Dean’s hand to yours until you have a good grip. Then he backs away. </p>
<p>Your blood is now mixing into his. You start saying an incantation for a blood purifying spell. Both of your bodies glow bright. You finally feel the mark weakening, unable to push back against your magic. The mark on his arm starts burning away. Sam starts yelling. “It’s working! It’s really working!” You feel the darkness dissipating until it's finally completely gone. His forearm shows no remnant of the mark. You broke the Mark of Cain curse.</p>
<p>You release him and hunch over with both hands on your knees and you’re breathing heavily. Your cut hand is still bleeding, soaking into your dress. Bane crouches down in front of you and starts repeating your name over and over. Your hand that isn’t bleeding you rest it against his mask since you can’t actually shush him. “I just need a moment.”</p>
<p>Steve crouches down next to Bane and wraps up your bleeding hand. You don’t know where he found something, but you don’t really care at the moment. You lift your head once you’ve caught your breath and see several sets of worried eyes looking at you. “I’m fine I promise. I didn’t exert all of my magic, thanks to my hail mary with the blood magic there at the end. The mark was fighting back hard, and I just need a little time to recharge. Bane, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He cups your cheek in his big hand. “I know. But it is my job to worry about you remember.” You smile at him and kiss the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>Bane and Steve help pull you up from the cot. You look at Sam and his eyes are watery. “Thank you Shadow. Thank you so much. You did it, you broke the curse. I knew you could.” He pulls you into a tight hug and you groan. “Easy you big moose, I’m not a full strength at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry. I’m just….hell I’m excited, I might get my brother back all because of you.” You turn and look at Dean, still very unconscious. You wonder what Sam did to knock him out. You also aren’t sure if you want to be here when he wakes up. You have mixed feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since you are unable to open a doorway home in your current state, Sam takes you to the main level of the castle to get you some food. Maybe some sustenance will help while you recuperate. Sam locked the cell Dean is currently in just to be safe. He sent a couple maids to keep watch. They are to alert him the minute Dean wakes up.  </p>
<p>You all have a pleasant meal together. After Sam finally stops profusely thanking you, you talk about anything and everything. You forgot how smart and enthusiastic Sam is. It feels weird to be in the Dark Lands having a meal with Sam Winchester. But it also feels nice, like a new chapter has started. The two of you on your way to bringing peace among the kingdoms again. </p>
<p>You start feeling better so you test your magic out by healing the cut on your hand. You can see the relief in Bane’s eyes as he watches the wound disappear. You know he was internally fretting over you the entire time.</p>
<p>You feel like Dean should have woken up by now. “Sam, what did you actually do to render Dean unconscious?” He gets up and fumbles around with some books and pulls out a loose piece of paper and hands it to you. “I used this spell Rowena gave me. I needed him to stop trying to escape long enough for me…..or I should say you, to get here and help him.”</p>
<p>You take the paper and read the spell. Once you realize what it is your eyes go wide and your hand goes over your mouth as you gasp. Oh no. Sam looks at you confused. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I think you overestimated Rowena’s helpfulness and underestimated her hatred for Dean. Sam, this is a sleeping curse. There’s only one way to break a sleeping curse.” Sam’s eyes go wide and you know he understands what you’re saying. You knew she was being too helpful when you saw her. This explains why. She probably thought you would be happy about it. There’s a time where you most definitely would have celebrated this occasion. But you just broke his curse and now he’s under another curse. Sam looks so devastated.</p>
<p>James reaches his flesh hand across the table to touch your hand. “Babydoll? I don’t understand. How do you break a sleeping curse?”</p>
<p>“True love’s kiss. You know like when the evil queen cursed Snow White, it was true love’s kiss from her Prince Charming that broke the sleeping curse. Maleficent did it to Princess Aurora, and it was her true love Prince Phillip who woke her.” You see his eyes go wide when he understands. Did Dean ever love anyone you wonder?</p>
<p>“Sam? Was there ever anyone Dean loved like that? That also maybe loved him too?” You can practically hear the gears turning as he thinks long and hard. He looks like he came to an idea but stops himself. He stands up and starts pacing, running his hands through his hair over and over. He clears his throat a couple times. He looks at the wall as he’s pacing around. “Ya there was someone a very long time ago that he loved.”</p>
<p>“Okay...? Who?”</p>
<p>He stops pacing and puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head back. Like he’s looking up to the sky. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “You. He loved you. When dad told him he was of age and had to get married, Dean begged for it to be you. He didn’t know you were already in love with someone else at the time.”</p>
<p>You lean on the table and cover your face with your hands. There’s no way. How could he love you and then do all the horrible things that followed. Can he really blame it all on the Mark of Cain? You don’t know what kind of response to give Sam other than he must be mistaken. You start shaking your head, not realizing it. You slam your hands on the table. “That’s not true! Why would you say that?!”</p>
<p>Bane wraps his arm around you. “Calm down little one. Hear him out. Brother’s confide in eachother.” You look at Bane like he lost his mind. He doesn’t necessarily want to help Dean, but he doesn’t want what you did here today be for nothing. </p>
<p>Sam sits back down and finally makes eye contact with you. “Shadow I wouldn’t lie to you. He always flirted with you and joked around with you. I know he had a reputation for being that way with women but he was different with you. He told me himself he begged our dad for it to be you. He really did care for you even after he found out you wanted to marry someone else. He was heartbroken and trying to fight the mark. Then our father fed him lies and treated him like a soldier not like a son. If not for our father I don’t think Dean would have done any of those things.”</p>
<p>You have a steady flow of tears streaming down your face now. But you are still speechless. So Sam continues. “You have a big heart Shadow. You have a lot of love in you. You and Dean were friends once. You may not have loved him the way he loved you. But maybe you loved him as a friend? It might not work, but maybe you could at least try?”</p>
<p>You angrily wipe the tears off your face. “You want me to kiss the man that murdered my fiance?  Castiel was unarmed, watching relieved as he saw me running towards him. I watched Dean jump from the rooftop of the church and literally stabbed my Castiel in the back. He ran his sword straight through his heart. I watched the light leave his beautiful blue eyes. I saw the exact moment I lost my true love forever. It took a lot for me to push my personal feelings aside to come here and try to break his curse. But for you to sit there and ask that of me is too much!” </p>
<p>You stand up swiftly, knocking your chair over and storm outside. You are too angry to notice the room full of watery eyes and sniffling noses. Bane signals everyone to stay seated. “Just give her a moment to calm down. I will go talk with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bane finds you outside sitting on the ground leaning against a tree staring up at the sky. Something you’ve been doing lately whenever you think about Castiel. He goes and sits next to you and pulls you into his lap. You bury your face in his chest and cry. He doesn’t say anything, just rubs your back and lets you cry it all out.</p>
<p>“I can’t Bane. I can’t. There’s no point anyway it wouldn’t be true love’s kiss.”</p>
<p>“You know I will support whatever decision you come to. But let me give you something to think about. He may have truly loved you, you knew him before the cursed mark appeared. You did not love him the same. But you do love your friends in your own way, and he was your friend. After hearing what Sam knew, maybe you could find it in your heart to forgive Dean. Maybe your own love and forgiveness would be enough. There could be peace among the kingdoms again and it would all be because of your strength and your heart.”</p>
<p>You stay quiet for a while. Taking in what Bane said. Your tears finally stop and you unbury your face. “He did terrible things to you and you are okay with this?”</p>
<p>“When looking at the big picture for the greater good of all the kingdoms. Yes. Forgiving him does not mean you or I have to like him. We can let go and move on, but never forget.”</p>
<p>You lean back and look into his blue eyes. “Okay, I’ll try.” He stands up while holding you in his arms, then gently sets you on the ground. You take his hand and head back inside. You see all the boys sitting at the table fidgeting nervously. Sam isn’t sure whether to be relieved or not. “Sam I apologize for getting upset with you. I know you just want to save your brother. I will try, but don’t get your hopes up.”</p>
<p>He looks bewildered, he really didn’t expect you to agree. He knew it was a long shot. “Thank you. I know you have done more than enough already. Thank you for at least being willing to try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You all head back to the lower level of the castle. You ask everyone to wait outside. You really don’t want an audience, this is hard enough for you already. You feel like you are betraying Cas by doing this. But you know with his heart of gold he would have encouraged you to help Dean. Help those who can't help themselves he would say.</p>
<p>You pace around the room occasionally glancing at Dean as you try to calm your nerves. Eventually you sit next to him on the cot again. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I wished a horrible death for you for a century and now I'm trying to help you live. Sam has epic sad puppy eyes that I'm pretty sure he's well aware of and uses to his advantage.</p>
<p>I've been trying to think back to when we were young. Remembering the boy that would make me laugh so hard my eyes watered and stomach hurt, and make me blush until my cheeks were red as roses. I hope that boy is still in there. I cared about him and I can forgive him."</p>
<p>You sigh dramatically to yourself. "Fuck it. Let's get it over with." You lean down, your face is just millimeters from his and take one more deep breath. You close the small space between you and gently press your lips to his. After a few seconds pass you pull away. </p>
<p>Just as you suspected, nothing happened. Now you have to see Sam's sad disappointed face as you tell him. </p>
<p>Something startles you, you jump up off the cot like you've been burned. Dean groans and he moves his hands to cover his face. Your eyes go wide and you back away until your back smacks into the wall. Holy shit.</p>
<p>Dean rubs his eyes and then drops his hands. His eyes slowly flutter open. Once they adjust he looks around the room and he finally sees you. He props himself up on his elbows. "Shad? What's going on?"</p>
<p>The first thing you notice is his eyes. They are a stunning green like they used to be. You don't see any darkness in them now. "How do you feel?" You say just above a whisper.</p>
<p>He looks at you confused. He glances down at his body, looking for anything wrong. Then looks down at his arm. He sits up all the way on the cot. He runs his fingertips across his forearm where the mark used to be. He stares at his arm in shock. "It's gone? How? Shad did you do this?"</p>
<p>You just nod your head. You're still in shock yourself.</p>
<p>"Is it really gone?" You nod your head again. "How?"</p>
<p>You take a deep breath, and clear the lump in your throat. "It was Sam's idea. Basically overload you with my light magic. The whole light always defeats dark concept. But it was going to drain all of my magic to completely break the curse and I didn't want that to happen. So I also did some blood magic. I had to mix my blood into yours and do a blood purifying spell. That finally broke the curse."</p>
<p>He moves to stand up which makes you jump and you press yourself more against the wall. He puts his hands up, and stays sitting. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I…...I want to thank you."</p>
<p>"You didn't answer my question. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Dean runs his hand through his hair a couple times. "You wanna know if I'm having any dark, evil, or homicidal thoughts." He says with a chuckle. You don't find it funny and he realizes that quickly. "Sorry bad time for an inappropriate joke obviously. Um….I feel like I'm just me. If that makes sense. I don't feel like there's something riding shotgun in my body, or any darkness looming over me. I feel normal? Free? Am I making any sense?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I think I understand."</p>
<p>He attempts to stand again but you react the same way you did the first time he tried. "Shad, I know I have a lot of bad to answer for. And I don't even know where to begin with you. I honestly want to start by thanking you and apologizing. I know words aren't enough, but I have to start somewhere. But I'm confused, why are you acting afraid of me? We both know you could kick my ass with a snap of your fingers."</p>
<p>You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You might as well tell him. "Rowena really hates you. She tricked Sam and put a sleeping curse on you. Sam told me how you felt about me before everything horrible happened and begged me to try. I…..I broke the sleeping curse too. This is really hard for me. This whole thing is fucked up. You murdered Cas…….and I…..I just can't handle any more of this I'm sorry." </p>
<p>You run towards the door and rip it open, and take off running down the hallway. Dean jumps up and out the door calling after you. “Shad wait! Please?” </p>
<p>Everyone was waiting at the end of the hallway. They see you barreling out of the room and then all their mouths drop in shock as they see Dean coming out and calling for you. You don’t stop running until you reach Bane. You grip him tight like he’s your lifeline. “I need to leave! Now!” You don’t give anyone a chance to say anything before you open a doorway home and jump through. Your boys hurry through after you without hesitation. As soon as they are through you close it and run to your bedroom chamber.</p>
<p>You slam your door shut and press your back against the door. Slowly sliding down to the floor you burst into tears. You just helped the man that murdered your true love, the man that hurt Bane, James, and Jonathan. If you did the right thing why do you feel so terrible?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Two days pass, you go into one of your depressed moods again. Your emotions were just all over the place after the events with Merlin, and then Dean. You didn’t shut Bane out this time. You promised him you would never do that again. But you haven’t left your room. Bane didn’t let anyone in to see you. He knew that would be too much for you right now. Belle went back home, but left you a note and promised to keep in touch. </p>
<p>Word traveled fast that you cured King Dean Winchester of his family curse. Him and Sam keep the sleeping curse private. The Winchesters and the few remaining residents started rebuilding the village in the Dark Lands. Dean wants to prove he’s changed, that he’s free of the evil the mark filled him with. And make good for the second chance at life you gave him. Both of them want to speak with you but Bane made it clear that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Which they both understood, after everything that has happened it’s going to take time to rebuild those burnt bridges. If they can be rebuilt at all.</p>
<p>You’ve been drifting in and out of sleep. You wake when you feel warmth against your back and a heavy arm around your waist. “Little one, you should talk about how you are feeling. It may help you.” You just groan and shake your head. He sighs which is echoed through his mask. You turn and curl into him. He holds you tightly in his arms and you drift off back to sleep. </p>
<p>You’re not sure how many hours or days have passed. You lost track. You feel the bed dip, knowing it’s just Bane climbing back into bed. You don’t remember him getting out of bed. “How does a hot bath sound little one?”</p>
<p>You huff. “Is that your subtle way of saying I smell?” He lets out a small chuckle. “I will go run your bath. You will get out of this bed either on your own accord or I will pull you out myself. Choice is yours my love.” You feel the bed move as he gets up. You know he’s not bluffing. He’ll drag you out one way or another. You groan as you sit up and move your messy hair out of your face. </p>
<p>You groan and grumble to yourself as you climb out of bed. You start walking towards your bathroom and see Bane leaning against the entryway. Your eyes were still a little blurry so you rub your eyes and look at him again. You stop dead in your tracks.You must be hallucinating, so you rub your eyes once more.</p>
<p>“Bane? Where is your mask? Are you okay?” You go running towards him. You mean to put your hands on his face. He’s got to be in pain, you need to stop it. But he grabs your hands and just smiles at you. “Nothing is wrong Shadow.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. What happened to your mask?” He looks at you like you are being ridiculous. “I left it in the basement. I do not need it.”</p>
<p>It finally clicks, you realize what happened. “Jonathan made it? It worked? Do you feel any pain at all?"</p>
<p>"Yes it worked. The pain is gone completely." Tears of joy start spilling from your eyes. You jump up and throw your arms and legs around him. "Why did you take the antidote without me? What if something went wrong?"</p>
<p>"Get in the bath, then I will answer your questions." You want to argue but you just don't have it in you right now. So you do as he asked and climb into the bath. Bane sits next to the tub and starts washing your hair. Which feels very nice. And makes you forget you had several questions to ask him. But he doesn't forget.</p>
<p>"It was Jonathan's idea. He was one hundred percent sure it would not harm me. He was worried about you so he thought helping me would also help you."</p>
<p>"No side effects?"</p>
<p>"None whatsoever." Once he's done washing your hair he moves to the side of the tub and sits facing you. You caress his handsome face and smile your first smile in days.</p>
<p>He smiles back at you. "There you are little one. I have missed you."</p>
<p>"How do you feel? Has anyone else seen you?" No one has seen him without his mask since you made it for him. Since he could only take it off when you were touching him and using your magic he felt those moments should only be shared privately between the two of you.</p>
<p>"I feel the same as when you would use your magic to keep the pain away. I feel normal but also naked without the mask. And only Jonathan has seen me. He said he almost forgot what I looked like without the mask."</p>
<p>You run your hand over his shaved head. "Will you grow your hair back out now? I miss running my fingers through it." </p>
<p>"It will take some getting used to after all this time but I will for you. Anything to make you happy my love."</p>
<p>You trace your thumb across his bottom lip and gently pull him closer. "You make me happy Bane." You press your lips to his. He cups your cheek and kisses you back. You're both trying to express your love for each other. You need to be closer to him so you sit up and throw your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around you, but you need more so you climb out of the tub and into his lap. You soak his clothes with your wet naked body but he doesn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>You peel his shirt off so you can feel more of his skin against yours. Which makes you break the kiss. You go to crash your lips back onto his but he puts both hands on your face and stops you. "(Y/N) are you sure?"</p>
<p>You know he's just worried because of the depressed state you have been in. You nod your head. "I love you Bane. I need you. I will always need you."</p>
<p>"I love you (Y/N). I too will always need you."</p>
<p>He doesn't stop you this time when you crash your lips together. His hands roam across your body. One hand finally makes its way between your legs. He slides his fingers through your wet folds several times before finally slipping one of his large fingers inside you. You gasp against his mouth and grind against his hand. </p>
<p>Bane removes his finger which makes you groan in protest. He smiles against your lips and picks you up and carries you to the bed. He lays you gently on the bed. Out of habit you lean forward to keep your hand on him and use your magic. He smiles wide and removes your hand. "Not anymore."</p>
<p>"Right. That's going to take some getting used to. I can lay back and watch you strip for me now."</p>
<p>Bane laughs and shakes his head at you as he removes the rest of his clothes. You bite your lip and admire his physique. "Naughty girl." </p>
<p>He climbs back onto the bed and kisses his way up your body. You're aching for him to touch you somewhere else. As he sucks and nibbles along your neck he finally moves his hand back where you wanted it and easily slips his large finger back inside you. Then he adds a second and eventually a third. </p>
<p>"Please. Please my love. Please." Bane has you begging for him as you grind against his hand. You put your hand on the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss. You shift your body a little so you can reach between the two of you. You grasp his hard, thick length and start stroking him. He groans into your mouth so you suck his bottom lip into your mouth and playfully bite him.</p>
<p>He pulls his fingers out of you and you line him up at your entrance. He leans on one arm to keep his weight off you and rests his forehead against yours. His free hand goes to your hip to hold you still, he knows how impatient you get.</p>
<p>He slowly pushes in. You moan loudly, you love the feeling of him stretching you as he pushes deeper inside you. Once he's finally fully sheathed inside you he has you begging again since he’s holding your hips down. "Please, please move. Please my love."</p>
<p>He kisses you sweetly as he pulls almost all the way out and slides back in. He gradually increases the pace. You wrap your legs around his hips and start moving your hips to meet his thrusts. </p>
<p>His free hand grabs yours and laces your fingers together. Resting your connected hands just above your head. It's something he always does, it's a simple gesture that you love.</p>
<p>You moan and call out his name over and over. He begins thrusting harder and faster. He moves his face to the crook of your neck. There's sweat starting to cover your bodies. You move your hips faster to keep up with the fast pace he set. Which has him moaning and calling out your name.</p>
<p>His lips move to your ear and he makes you shiver when he starts talking. "Come for me my love. Come now." He gives a few hard thrusts in the right spot and he has you coming. You scream his name as you reach your climax. Then you feel his thrusts getting sloppy and his hips stutter as he reaches his own and comes deep inside you.</p>
<p>He stays on top of you and inside you as you both catch your breath. He lifts his face from your neck to kiss you once more before carefully pulling out of you and laying beside you.</p>
<p>You go to your favorite spot, which is laying your head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. He lazily runs his fingertips up and down your back. You both just lay there in silence for a while.</p>
<p>You eventually break the silence. "I'm sorry for the last couple days. I know you hate it when I get like that. But everything that happened with Merlin and then Dean. It was just too much. I felt like I betrayed Castiel. Then that just sent me spiraling in my mind.”</p>
<p>“I know, but you did not betray him. By helping the Winchesters you helped all the kingdoms. Castiel would be proud of you. I am proud of you.”</p>
<p>“What about his family?”</p>
<p>“I have already spoken with them. No need to worry yourself. They understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stay that way for a while just holding each other. You finally agreed to get out of bed on the condition he goes to the main dining hall with you so everyone can see his handsome face. As you’re getting dressed you suddenly feel nauseous. You go running into the bathroom and start throwing up. You haven’t experienced anything like that since before you came into your magic. You don’t get sick. Bane is holding your hair out of your face and rubbing your back. Once you finish puking you stay on the floor with your back to the wall. The coldness on your skin feels good. </p>
<p>“Shadow? What is wrong? You do not get sick.” </p>
<p>“I….I don’t know. But that was awful. It came out of nowhere.” You use your magic to try to fix whatever is wrong with you. “Oh god. That’s not possible.”</p>
<p>Bane’s eyes are full of worry. He holds your face in his hands so you look at him. “What? What is not possible?” You pull away and pick yourself up off the floor. You are pacing back and forth talking aloud to yourself, which is stressing Bane out more. “I put a spell on myself when I was 18. How? I didn’t undo it. It’s not fucking possible.” Bane suddenly realizes what you’re talking about. He knows what spell you are referring to. “Shadow, are you with child?”</p>
<p>You stop pacing and finally look at him. You just nod your head. He pulls you to him and hugs you tight. "It will be alright. You brought peace to the kingdoms. You can put all your focus on the child, and not have to worry about the Dark Lands anymore. I know you will be a great mother."</p>
<p>You squeeze him tighter and keep your head down. You're afraid to see his face. "But what about you? What if…..." </p>
<p>You can't finish your sentence. But he knows what you're afraid to ask. "Do you know who the father is?" You shake your head. "No but I can find out with my magic." He gently pries you off of him and grips your chin with his thumb and forefinger so he can see your face.</p>
<p>"I do not need to know. The child is part of you. I will love and care for the child as I love you and care for you. I will treat it as my own regardless. Now stop worrying. You should have a conversation with the others though."</p>
<p>"I love you so much. I would be so lost without you. You're going to be a great father." Bane smiles and cups your cheek as he leans down and kisses you softly. </p>
<p>You are terrified about having a child and have no idea how you're pregnant when you didn't reverse the spell. You were worried this open relationship was going to finally bite you in the ass, even though it was Bane’s idea. But you should know better than to doubt Bane he has never let you down. Now you have to tell your other boys and see how they react. But first you're going to watch everyone's shocked faces when they see Bane's face for the first time in a long time.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Once you’ve calmed down enough and convince Bane you’re not feeling nauseous anymore you decide to head to the main dining hall. You and Bane make your way through the castle without running into anyone. You stop just before the entrance of the main dining hall. You grab Bane's hand and squeeze. "You ready my love?"</p>
<p>He smiles shyly. "As ready as I can be." He squeezes your hand back and walks through the entryway. Charlie whistles when she sees you. Which alerts everyone in the room. The room goes so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is staring in shock and disbelief. You know Bane is feeling a little nervous.</p>
<p>"Did you all forget how beautifully handsome he is? How bright his smile is? We have our sweet Jonathan to thank for this. He cured Bane." Everyone starts cheering and clapping. Bane gets bombarded by people congratulating him. You see Jonathan sitting at his usual table and run over to him. He stands up and you pull him into a crushing hug. "Thank you Jonathan. I knew you could do it."</p>
<p>"You're welcome sweetheart, thank you for always believing in me. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." </p>
<p>That reminds you what you need to talk to your boys about. You see Steve walking away from Bane and back towards his table. You go give Steve a hug because you know he was worried about you. "I missed you doll."</p>
<p>"I know, I'm sorry Steve. But I need to talk to you and Jonathan alone. Where is James and Clint?" Steve furrows his brow looking worried again. "They were done eating and went to the training room. Is something wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grab him and Jonathan by the hand and pull them into the small private dining room. They both are looking at you worried. Your nervous pacing isn't helping. </p>
<p>"Doll what's going on?"</p>
<p>"I……..Um…..well…" You start stuttering nervously. Jonathan puts his arms around you and you bury your face in his chest. You can feel Steve behind you rubbing your back. “It’s alright sweetheart, calm down.”</p>
<p>You take a couple deep breaths and pull away from Jonathan. You look down at the ground, afraid to see their faces. This isn’t something any of you ever discussed because it shouldn’t have been possible. They never brought it up because they knew about the spell you cast on yourself. “I….I don’t know how, but….I’m…….pregnant.” </p>
<p>“Doll, look at me please.” You hesitate for a moment but you finally relent and look up. “Do you know who?” You just shake your head no. “What did Bane say?”</p>
<p>“That he didn’t need to know and he’ll treat it as his own regardless. I can use my magic to figure it out, I just haven’t yet. Still a little shocked this is even happening. I know we never talked about this and neither of you are obligated or anything.” Steve puts his hands on your shoulders. “Doll, slow down. So you're worried we’ll be upset about this?” You bite your lip and nod your head. He smiles brightly at you. “I agree with Bane. I don’t need to know. We love you together, we'll love our child together.” Our child, you like the sound of that.</p>
<p>You throw your arms around Steve and kiss him like you lift depends on it. When you pull away you look to Jonathan who has been very quiet. “Jonathan?” He has an unreadable expression on his face. “Shadow I didn’t have a very good father. I don’t know the first thing about being one.” Your heart sinks at hearing that. You probably should have seen it coming. You go to protest but he shushes you because he’s not finished. “I know you’re about to argue sweetheart. I know I always fear the worst, but you make me see the best. You always believe in me so we’ll figure this out together. I agree with Steve and Bane.”</p>
<p>You run over to Jonathan and throw your arms around him and kiss him like you did Steve. “I love you both so much. You have no idea how happy this makes me to hear you both say that.”</p>
<p>“Well we’re happy too doll. I’m excited at the idea of being a dad. And if I know Bucky, which I do. He’ll be excited too.”</p>
<p>“Ya you’re probably right. I just don’t know about Clint. Kind of a wild card that one” You hug and kiss them both one more time and ask them to not tell anyone just yet. Not until you talk to James and Clint. You part ways with Steve and Jonathan and head down to the training room where James and Clint should be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You get to the training room and peak in. You don’t want to disturb them if they are in the middle of something. Which turns out they kind of are. You see James has Clint pinned to the ground with his hands above his head and they are making out like horny teenagers on the floor. Too bad you need to talk to them otherwise you probably would have joined in. </p>
<p>You clear your throat to alert them you’re standing there. James looks up and sees it's you and smiles mischievously. Clint smiles at you but he’s blushing. “Sorry to be a cock block boys, but I need to talk to both of you.” James climbs off Clint and helps him up. “Are you feeling better babydoll? We’ve all been worried about you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about my freak out the other day. I think I’m doing better though. But that’s not what I needed to talk to you guys about.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” The both say in unison. This is going to be your third time explaining this so you're not as nervous this time around. Might as well rip the bandaid off so to speak. “Just so you know I’ve already talked to Bane, Steve and Jonathan. I’m pregnant…..”</p>
<p>Clint's eyes practically bug out of his head. James has his calm unreadable poker face on. “But you cast that spell on yourself, how? And do you know who?”</p>
<p>“I have no fucking clue how, I didn’t reverse it. And no I don’t know who, but I can figure it out with my magic if you want to know.” James quirks an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “What did the others say?</p>
<p>“That they don’t want to know and that they want to be fathers. Steve says you all loved me together, you'll love our child together.” James’s face breaks out in a huge smile. He picks you up and spins you around. “I’m gonna be a dad babydoll! We’re having a baby. This is amazing!” Just like Steve said he’s excited. You wrap your arms around him and kiss him until he’s breathless. You rest your forehead against his. “You will be a fantastic dad.”</p>
<p>He sets you down and you both turn and look at Clint who still looks stunned. “Babydoll I’m going to go celebrate with Bane, Steve and Jonathan. It looks like you two need to talk. And Clint we will pick up where we left off later.” James takes off, you can still hear him happily cheering to himself. You forgot to tell him about Bane, but he’ll figure that one out soon enough.</p>
<p>You grab your stunned Clint by the arm and drag him to the couch on the far side of the room. You push him down onto the couch and then climb into his lap putting both of your hands on his face. “Clint I know this came out of nowhere. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Nothing has to change between us, my feelings for you won’t change.”</p>
<p>He finally makes eye contact with you. “Shadow there was something I wanted to say to you the other night at the royal ball. But that night got out of hand fast and then other things happened and I haven’t been able to have any time alone with you since then.”</p>
<p>You run your fingers through his hair. “I know my handsome boy. I’m sorry about all of that. I just got overwhelmed. What did you want to say to me?” He bites his bottom lip. He looks so adorable when he does that. He opens and closes his mouth a few times looking like a fish. He takes a deep breath and puts both of his hands on your face like you were doing with him. “I’m in love with you. I love you Shadow.”</p>
<p>You smile at him and press your forehead against his. “That’s good because I love you too Clint.” He puts his hand on the back of your neck and crashes your lips together. You kiss until you both need to breath again. “Now I need you to answer me handsome. How do you feel about the whole baby thing?”</p>
<p>He puts his hands on your flat belly. “Like the Captain said. We love you together, we'll love our child together.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>3 months later…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re about 5 months pregnant, and now have a baby bump. You are walking with Bane who now has a full head of hair and some scruff on his face. You are walking towards the castle gates of the Dark Lands. You finally decided you were ready to talk to the Winchesters. The gates are open, the drawbridge is down, and you see Sam walking through the courtyard towards you smiling. “Bane you look great! I’m glad the antidote worked.” Sam and Bane shake hands. Sam turns towards you and without hesitation he pulls you in for a hug. “I’m so happy to see you. Thank you for coming. And you're pregnant. Wow!” </p>
<p>You rub your hand across your belly. “Yes this little one here was certainly a surprise. I’m happy to see you too Sam. I want to apologize for our last encounter, for the way I left.” He just waves you off. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I’m going to be thanking you for the rest of my life I’m sure.”</p>
<p>You look around and he knows you’re looking for Dean. “He’s down in the village. He works down there from sunrise to sunset. He’s determined to rebuild everything himself. He feels like he needs to repent for everything he did with the mark.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You leave for the village on your own. It’s not a far walk from the castle. You told Bane you needed to do this alone, which he understood so he stayed with Sam. You can see the work Dean has done. He’s been rebuilding the homes and businesses that were destroyed by that final demon attack. You follow the sounds of hammering as it echoes through the mostly empty village. You find him at a half rebuilt family home. He’s on a ladder working on the rooftop. He doesn’t hear you approaching so when you make yourself known he startles. “Hi…..” He yelps and almost falls off the ladder. You use your magic to catch him and set him on the ground gently. </p>
<p>Dean laughs nervously. “That was super embarrassing, can we pretend it didn’t happen?” You smile at him and nod your head. You’re not exactly sure what to talk to him about so you start with something simple. “You know I could fix all this for you in a flash.” </p>
<p>Dean rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground. “I know you could, but that would just be letting you clean up another one of my messes. I need to clean up my own mess and prove to everyone I’ve truly changed.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. How about you let me fix the dead trees and flowers. Brighten it up around here, and maybe you can stop calling in the Dark Lands.”</p>
<p>“Okay, can’t argue with that.” You wave your glowing hands around. In seconds the dead trees are flush and back to life, bright colorful flowers reblooming, and green grass grows in place of the empty dirt and mud. “There much better.”</p>
<p>“Wow. It’s a million times better thank you Shad. I have a lot I want to thank you for. But looks like I also need to be congratulating you.” He nods his head at your baby bump.</p>
<p>You laugh nervously and rub your belly. “Ya I’m still not sure how this happened.” Dean just quirks an eyebrow at you. “Shad, I’m pretty sure you know where babies come from.” That gets a laugh out of you. “That’s not what I meant smartass. I don’t know how because I cast a spell on myself when I became queen. I didn’t want to have children, and I never reversed the spell. Therefore this is a surprise.”</p>
<p>Dean’s looking at you strangely. Was what you said that weird. “What?” He shakes his head and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his you remember. “Nothing. It’s just I didn’t realize it until just now, but I missed your laugh. I always liked making you laugh. I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh or seen you smile in over a century.” </p>
<p>You're not sure what to say to that. Looking at him and talking to him now feels like the Dean you knew as a child. “Shad listen, I’m afraid I’m going to say the wrong thing and you’re going to take off again. I honestly didn’t expect to see you so soon after everything that’s happened. But like Sam said, you have a big heart so I shouldn’t be surprised.”</p>
<p>“I promised myself I wouldn’t run. We need to deal with this at some point. I decided I would rather do it before this one here comes into the world. This is really hard for me because I’ve spent a very long time hating you. But the last time I saw you, and talking to you now I feel like you're the boy I was once friends with. Then that makes me feel like I’m betraying Castiel.”</p>
<p>Dean nods his head and looks down at the ground. He has shame and regret written all over his face. “Listen if we’re going to do this maybe we should go sit down somewhere.” You agree so Dean leads you through the village to a rebuilt home that has a table and chairs on the porch. You sit across from each other.</p>
<p>You look around at the work Dean has done. "You've done a really good job with what you've rebuilt so far. Have any villagers returned?"</p>
<p>"Um….a few brave ones have. Sam assured them it was safe and was hoping maybe they would spread the word. I know many fled to your kingdom though. They won't want to come back."</p>
<p>"I did speak to all of them personally, but I haven't heard anything from them about leaving. "</p>
<p>Dean looks at you nervously. "What about Cole? I heard he made it to you. How is he?"</p>
<p>You sigh. Cole still breaks your heart. "I actually blame myself for what happened to Cole. I begged him to forgive me. I had to heal him myself. He was terrified and begged me for a quick death. He's doing much better now. He joined Killian's crew. He liked the idea of traveling the seas and going places he's never been."</p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault, Shad it was mine. Thank you for taking care of him and all the others." You just nod your head and give him a sad smile. Dean takes a deep breath and you can see the sadness in his eyes. </p>
<p>"You are an easy person to love. I don't remember exactly when I fell in love with you. But when my dad told me I had to get married I instantly saw your face. So when I found out you didn't want to marry me because you loved someone else I admit it hurt. But I just wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me. My dad saw it differently, he was never the same after mom died. He took it as an insult, like he was being made a fool. I wanted no part in his plan to attack your kingdom. He threatened to put a demon in me and make me watch as they torture Sam if I didn't do as I was told. I killed Castiel to protect Sam. I'm so sorry Shadow. I wish I could take it back. I could have warned you or done something, anything different could have probably saved us all a lot of heartache. I should have fought the mark harder. I hate myself and the monster I became. I'm sorry for what I did to Bane and all the others. I'm sorry for everything. Even after all the unspeakable things I did you saved me twice and I didn't deserve to be saved." </p>
<p>You both have tears spilling like waterfalls from your eyes and down your faces. You get up from your chair, Dean thinks you've heard enough and decided to leave. You surprise him when you walk over to him and throw your arms around him and hug him tight. He puts his arms around you and hugs you back. You're crying into each other's shoulders. </p>
<p>"You deserved to be saved Dean. I hoped you were still in there somewhere. I finally found you." He hugs you a little tighter. "I forgive you Dean." You feel his body shaking from trying to hold his sobs back and he rasps out a thank you. Once your back starts hurting you pull away, but you sit in the chair next to him. You wipe his tear stained cheeks.</p>
<p>"Can you forgive me Dean?" He frowns at you. "I broke your heart without knowing it. If I had known you had those kinds of feelings for me I would have talked to you myself. I thought our fathers were just making arrangements without our knowledge. Then I killed your father, and I kidnapped your brother. I’m sorry too Dean."</p>
<p>"I didn’t tell you about my feelings for you because ironically I was afraid of hurting you eventually because of the mark. My father killed your father and didn't leave you much choice. You only took Sam because of what I did and you didn't hurt him, you actually became friends again. I don't think you need to apologize, but of course I forgive you."</p>
<p>You look into his beautiful green eyes. "Can we try to be friends again?" He gives you a sad smile. "I don't feel like I deserve it. But ya I would like that."</p>
<p>You stand up and extend your hand to grab his. "Come on let's go make Sam and Bane faint." He chuckles and takes your hand. You walk through the village together hand in hand. Dean starts telling lame jokes the whole way to make you laugh. Just like you remember. You can see Sam and Bane pacing around the courtyard. They stop at the same time when they see you and Dean. </p>
<p>Dean starts laughing. "Well they didn't faint but they might have shit themselves." That makes you laugh more than you already were. You get to the drawbridge and suddenly stop when you remember something. You pull Dean with you and grab the tiny mirror Steve and Jonathan hid all those years ago. "Won't be needing this anymore."</p>
<p>"What is it?" You smirk at him. "My spyglass. It's been there for decades."</p>
<p>He shakes his head but he's laughing. "You sneaky girl you."</p>
<p>You visit with them a while longer. You hug both Sam and Dean before you and Bane leave. Much to your surprise Bane and Dean shake hands. Bane decided in order for this new era of peace between the kingdoms to work, the past would need to stay in the past and start looking towards the future. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you arrive home you tell Bane you need some time in the royal garden. You don’t need to say more than that, he knows what you mean. You make your way through the royal garden to the cherry blossom tree and sit next to Castiel’s grave. </p>
<p>You smile up at the blue sky. Somehow you just feel like he’s listening. “Hey Cas, I did something unbelievable today. All our friends keep telling me you would be proud, I hope they are right. I forgave Dean Winchester and asked him to be my friend. He really seems like the boy I knew forever ago, and I can see how hard he’s trying to prove there’s no darkness in him. I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I’ll never stop missing you or thinking about you. But I needed to do it for my daughter. </p>
<p>Yes daughter, I cheated and used my magic to find out the sex. I didn’t want to wait, you know how impatient I can get. But we agreed to name her Cassie, thought you might like that. And I know for sure she’ll have blue eyes. Heaven help any boy that tries to date her. He’ll have five different dads to go through. I already heard Steve and James arguing about how to keep boys away. </p>
<p>I was thinking about that dream I had about you several months ago after my fight with Tony. You said we couldn’t be together yet because I wasn’t done living. Well that finally makes sense to me now. But that also made me realize one day when my daughter is ready to be a queen I can stop using my magic like my mother did. I’ll age and my life will end like any other person and then finally we’ll be together again. I hate waiting, but at least I can finally see an end. A happy ending. I love you Cas.”</p>
<p>You walk away with happy tears in your eyes and your hands rubbing your pregnant belly. As you walk towards the castle you see your blue eyed knights in shining armor, your many loves, the men that love you unconditionally and helped you through this long journey. You’re looking forward to this new chapter in your lives and can’t wait to see what the future holds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this story. I left the baby daddy thing unsaid I figured you could chose your favorite and who you wanted the real dad to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was my first fic, it turned into a bit of a monster. I didn't intend for it to be so long originally. I have ideas for many others, just have to decide which to start with. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>